Illusionist
by Comet96
Summary: Agent Elia Quinn joins the Avengers during the fight against Ultron but there is more to her than there seems. After all she does find Pietro Maximoff attractive and seems to have a mutual attraction to him even if her team mates don't agree with it. Will her already messed up life change when her secrets are revealed? Will she find love with the male enhanced? Pietro/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been thinking about writing this story for a long time and have only just decided to start it now. This is a Pietro/OC and as a few of you may realise after reading the first few chapters there will be some changes going on. I hope you all enjoy this story and please review as it means a lot and I get an understanding of what you all think.**

 **Comet96 xxx**

* * *

 _Avengers cause mayhem in city!_

 _Hulk levelled city – Innocents killed!_

 _Do we need the Avengers?_

"It doesn't look good does it?" The woman that had welcomed me into her house muttered softly running her hand over the large protruding bump that announced her pregnancy. I glanced over to her noting the worry plastered on her face, knowing she was worried about not only her husband but the whole team.

"It never looks good," I grumbled to the woman as I shuffled over on the couch making space for her, bringing my legs up to my chest as I looked back to the screen watching as images of all the Avengers came on the screen. "They always blow it out of proportion," I added taking hold of her hand and giving it a short squeeze hoping it would reassure her. She gave me a soft smile her eyes shining with gratitude but I could still see the panic in her eyes. "I wish I was there,"

"You're on vacation and you still end up doing a job," I froze at her words, turning my head towards her slowly hoping she hadn't figured out the agreement I had made with Clint. "I'm not stupid sweetheart, I know you told Clint you'd watch over us while you were here and he wasn't. I swear you can't go five minutes without checking the perimeter."

"Laura -" I started only to be cut off by the shrill ring of my phone. I knew who it was because everyone else had a ringtone. "Quinn," I answered giving Laura an apologetic smile as I got up off the couch and peered out of the window.

"Hill here," Maria announced as if I would actually need informing that it was her calling. I chuckled lightly at her words feeling more amusement then I should.

"I know, caller ID told me that," I noted feeling Laura's gaze burning into my back as she tried to listen in on the conversation. That's what you got when you married a SHEILD agent and housed two more throughout the year.

"Right," Maria went on but I could tell that she was only half focused on this conversation. "The teams lying low right now. Clint's about an hour away. I know it's not reasonable but this is the only place the team has at the moment." She explained but she didn't really have to. I knew better than anyone that this place wasn't known about. "Pass the message onto Laura please,"

"Of course," I muttered feeling drained all of a sudden. If they were coming here than they were going into hiding. Was it really worse than I thought? "Are they all coming?" I asked feeling Laura sit up straighter behind me.

"That's affirmative," Maria sighed deeply on the phone and I could hear button's being pressed quickly through the phone and knew she was working on the computer at the same time. "I've got to go, tell the boss I'll be on hand if needed."

"Speak to you soon Maria," I mumbled softly ending the call and turning slowly back to the woman that was waiting for me to affirm everything she had just heard.

"They're on their way?" She asked and I could see the happiness leak through her eyes at the thought of her husband coming back to her alive. I nodded slightly turning my head towards the stairs as the two Barton children rushed down smiles on their faces.

"Aunt El, Cooper hit me!" Lila called running towards me, wrapping her arms around me as she shot her brother a glare. For a six year old she was fairly intelligent and already learning how to snitch on her brother. Cooper, the oldest Barton kid at ten looked sheepishly at me shrugging his shoulders when Laura gave him a disapproving look.

"Shall we bury him in the garden then?" I asked the six year old running my hands through her dark hair as I looked over to her brother with a small smirk on my face. He looked so much like his father and if he was to become like him as he grew then Clint and Laura had a lot of work to look forward to.

"We could never!" Lila cried out looking over to her brother with fear on her face at the thought of him being buried in the garden.

"Okay then," I smiled knowing that she loved her brother dearly even though they argued all the time. "How about you both go up into my room and watch that movie on my tablet?" I supplied knowing that both of them wanted to watch the latest Disney film again. By the large smiles on their faces and the way they shot out of the room, stomping on the stairs I took that as a yes.

"You're so good with them Elia," Laura stated as she picked up the blanket from the couch and folded it over the back, giving me a small smile. I never really had experience with children until I met the Barton's kids and having known them for the last two years they sort of became my younger siblings in a sense. "Help me make lunch for when Clint and the others arrive?" She asked receiving a nod as I followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Honey … I'm home," Clint's voice called causing Laura to look at me with wide eyes as she held Lila's art stuff in her hands before stepping out into the open living room – diner a startled look on her face. They had taken less than the hour Maria had stated which left her feeling slightly behind schedule. "Hi ... company … sorry I didn't call ahead." At his words I stepped into the open planned room behind Laura looking at the defeated looking Avengers. My eyes settled on Tony first making a quick calculation that he was fine before they drifted to Bruce. He was looking fine on the outside but I could see that he was mentally and emotionally defeated.

"This is an agent of some kind," Tony stated looking to Thor who nodded his head in slight confusion as he glanced back to Clint and Laura. I felt burning eyes on me then and turned to face the woman that was burning a hole into my head. Natasha sure as hell looked worse off than the others and I wanted to run to her then to wrap my arms around her.

She, along with Clint had been my mentors during training but over the last couple of years she had seemed more like a sister who treated me like any older sister would.

"Gentlemen, this Laura," Clint introduced his wife as he turned back to his team mates all of them but Nat looking confused. Tony raised his hand awkwardly while the others smiled slightly at the introduction.

"I know all of your names," she stated slowly as if it needed to be pointed out. The rushing of feet down the stairs indicated that the two youngest members of the household had finally realised that their dad was back.

"Oh, incoming," Clint muttered softly realising the same thing just as Lila and Cooper rushed round the corner, large smiles on their faces at the sight of their dad.

"Dad!" Lila called out rushing into his arms as Cooper hugged his side as Clint greeted them both with excitement. He hadn't seen them for the last two months, being busy with Avenger stuff and instead had me as his replacement – not like I was much. Only Aunt El to the two of them but according to Laura that meant a lot to them.

"These are smaller agents," Tony went on as if it could explain the little family gathering in front of him. I knew Clint hadn't told anyone besides me, Nat and Fury about his family so it must have been some shock to them.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asked as Clint set her down as he turned his head towards Tasha. I glanced at her seeing her straighten up and push away the pain she was feeling as she stepped forward scooping Lila in her arms.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Steve went on to say after watching Tasha hug Lila to her chest, looking towards Laura an apologetic look plastered on his face.

"Yeah we would have called ahead but we had no idea you existed," Tony added onto the end looking at Clint with a pointed look.

"Fury helped me set this up," he explained but he no longer had Tony's attention as the man was staring at me a slightly angered look on his face. Not liking the look he was sending my way I slipped back into the kitchen filling the tall glasses Laura had set on the side earlier with lemonade. I could tell a really long talk was going to take place soon.

* * *

"You knew about this?" Tony asked me from the doorway of my room looking slightly annoyed as I rested on the bed on my stomach, propped up on my elbows as I read the book perched before me. I glanced down to the book, taking in the page number before closing it and pushing myself up into a seated position.

"Where do you think I go when I'm not working in the lab or on a mission?" I replied setting the book on the bookshelf beside all my other books. Clint and Laura had given me my own room about a year ago stating I would be needing one as I was part of the family. It made sense after the long periods of time I spent here sometimes, like the two months I had been here on 'vacation'.

"I don't know because you don't tell me," he growled out his eyes roaming around the room until they settled on the desk that housed my laptop and a few photo frames. He stepped into the room then, walking over to the desk and picking up one of the photos. "This is your room? You have your own room here?"

"I am here between working at the lab, staying in the tower and going on missions Tony," I stated taking the photo from his hands and looking down at it. It was a phot of me, him and Bruce, the three of us at Christmas last year. It was one of my favourite pictures. "And I don't have to tell you everything," I added rolling my eyes at the look he was giving me.

"Hey that's not fair," he started but stopped when I raised my hand not wanting to hear it today. After all there was a murderous robot on the loose trying to destroy the world and humanity as we know it.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Steve? Trying to figure out how to stop Ultron?" I questioned setting the photo back onto the desk, stepping away from him. I sighed in defeat at the look he was giving me, running my hand through the thick curls that fell down my back, framing my face. "I told Laura I was going to help with dinner," I mumbled giving him one last look before leaving him in my room and venturing downstairs. Clint was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as if he knew I would be there at that moment.

"How was the chat with Stark?" He asked causing me to roll my eyes as we walked into the kitchen where Laura was already starting on dinner.

"He wasn't very happy," I grumbled washing my hands and taking the knife she offered me, starting on the load of vegetables needing to be cut. "I think you'll be receiving a few words about my room as well," I added knowing Tony wasn't happy about that either.

"He'll understand," Clint went on resting his hand on my shoulder in comfort before giving me a pointed look. "You don't make it better. Between the two of you I don't know how you can have a conversation without it being awkward."

"Clint!" Laura chided slapping her husband on the arm sending him a look that had him running from the kitchen. It was funny that a master assassin like Clint could get scared from one look sent by his wife. "Elia don't listen to him," she tried to assure me but I smiled at her knowing Clint was right.

"It's okay, I'm okay," I assured her looking out of the window and into the surrounding forest around us.

* * *

So Fury was here and not dead. That was a shook at first but I got over it when he gave me a short nod and asked me to fill him a glass of lemonade. And now they were talking about Ultron and how to stop him and I felt like I was missing something as I sat next to Tasha, actually I felt awkward being there because I felt out of place.

"So what does he want?" Fury asked looking around the group waiting for them to give him there ideas on what the murderous robot wanted. It was all like static in my mind as they all gave their suggestions about Ultron. I knew what he was made to do. Half the time in the lab Tony and Bruce went on about Ultron but he sure as hell didn't turn out the way they had planned. Instead of stopping war he had started war and wanted to end the world – not what they had in mind.

"Ultron's going to evolve," Bruce's voice cleared through the static in my mind bringing me back to the conversation just as he mentioned Helen Cho. I watched as they made their plan now, finally know that Ultron was going to get the good doctor to build him a body, each of them getting into action ready for the upcoming fight. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit this one out, I would fight with them. I couldn't sit this out not with my family out there fighting.

"You just had to make a murderous, maniac robot that wanted to destroy the world, didn't you," I groaned out to Tony rolling my eyes as the team all stopped to look at me. I knew they were wondering if I actually called Tony out on what he had done. It seemed Fury was the only one not shocked by my words as he chuckled lightly as he turned to me.

"I like you little Stark," he announced causing both me and Tony to freeze at his words. I could feel everyone's eyes darting between me and Tony know wanting to figure out what Fury meant. Only Clint, Tasha and Laura knew about the connection between me and Tony.

"Little Stark?" Steve questioned looking over to me before his eyes settled on Tony as if expecting an explanation. It looked like he was still frozen in his place but I knew he didn't want to tell them. That had been the agreement.

"Well if you're not going to announce it, I will," Fury groaned out a lot of disbelief in his voice as he looked to Tony before glancing to me and then to Steve. "You know Agent Elia Quinn," he started waiting as Steve nodded before looking to Tony as he went on. "Birth name Eliyana Aurelia Harley Quinn Rose Stark, daughter to none other than Tony Stark, aka. Iron Man."

"What?" Steve asked sounded confused and letting that confusion show as he looked between Tony and me. "But, but … she calls him Tony?"

"For her own protection," Tony finally spoke seeming to snap out of his frozen state as he looked over to Steve. "Her mom died during childbirth so she was mine but I didn't want her life ruined by the press. The birth certificate isn't on file so no one knows I have a daughter. She goes by her mother's last name anyway so she can't be traced back to me. We do fine, we make it work,"

"That explains a lot," Steve mumbled his eyes darting to me before he turned back to Tony a frown on his face. "That thing with Loki, he was getting at you, when he -"

"Don't mention it!" I called out remembering exactly what he was talking about. It was after all why I joined SHEILD in the first place and how I bonded with Clint so fast.

"Sorry," the captain muttered probably seeing the panic flash across my face. "I can't believe you didn't tell us," he accused looking over to my father with annoyance on his face and what I understood to be hurt.

"It's the same reason why I didn't tell you about my family," Clint supplied coming to Tony's aid as he stuck up for him taking away Steve's attention. "He was protecting her,"

"You knew?" Steve asked looking at the archer before darting his eyes to the red head still sat beside me as she kept a clear face. "And you?"

"They had to know," I mentioned indicating to the two agents that where my mentors. "They were training me after everything happened. They needed to know so they could teach me not to break." I paused as I looked over to Tony grimacing as I turned back to the captain as he stood in his suit ready for action and sighed. "If people were to find out, they'd take me to get to him. I couldn't afford that to happen. My dad … well he's my dad and he's given me everything I could ask for. He loves me and he cares about what I do. I won't allow myself to break so easily and give him up. It's not in my blood."

"Enough of this, there is still a robot out there that needs killing," Tony said stopping the silence that had begun after my words. There weren't many times over the years where we allowed our relationship to show and I knew he grow uncomfortable when other people knew that we cared for each other.

"I'll take Natasha and Clint," Steve announced as he walked through the hallway a few minutes later as Tony followed, me shadowing their movements. I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I would be fighting alongside them if I had my way. There was no way in hell I was missing out on the next fight with Ultron.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower," Fury told the two men in front of me as we came to a standstill in the hall. I glanced up then not realising the man had joined us but jumped at the chance of getting out of here.

"I'll go with him," I input receiving looks form all three of them as Fury nodded at my words before looking to Tony.

"Mind if I borrow Miss Hill?" He added causing me to smile as the woman technically still worked for him.

"She's all yours," Tony said frowning and adding onto his answer "apparently," if I was correct in saying I would think he was slightly hurt that she had hidden that she worked for Fury. God he could be such a baby at times.

"You ready to go?" Fury asked me receiving a nod as I slipped my jacket on, zipping it up halfway and pulling my hair back over my shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know something dramatic I hope," he supplied indicating that I go with him as he went to fetch Bruce. I looked to Steve, giving him a small smile before directing my eyes to Tony.

"I'll see you at the tower?" I questioned hoping he would only go to NEXUS and not do anything stupid. Like he always tended to do. He nodded his head in agreement allowing me to breath out a breathe I had not known I was holding. I gave them both one last smile before following the path Fury had taken to get to Bruce.

"Stay safe," I called to both of them as I turned the corner seeing Bruce and Fury waiting by the door.

* * *

"Harley Quinn?" Bruce questioned as he wandered around the lab looking at the notes made by him and Tony. I smiled at his words knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"He thought it would be funny," I mumbled rolling my eyes as the older man chuckled at my words. "he had to name me," I told him looking down at the ring on my right hand, twisting it slightly as I went over what Tony had told me. "Mom died before she could do it. They had split up a couple of months before I was born. She told him she wanted nothing to do with him, told him not to bother with me because I wasn't his child. Sure he may have fathered me but he wasn't my father where it counted.

"He got a call three in the morning from Happy, he was trailing mom because she was close to her due date and when she went into labour he took her to the hospital. She had no one, no parents or siblings. She only really had dad but then they didn't work out. She asked Happy to stay and he did. Happy didn't call Tony before to let him know she was in labour, he didn't call until she was gone.

"Tony thought he was joking, pulling some prank. It was April fool's Day and he thought Happy was getting back at him for something he had done a couple of weeks earlier. He didn't actually believe I was here until he came to the hospital at Happy's instance." I paused looking to Bruce, noting the way he seemed hooked on my words as if picturing Tony when I was born. "He was twenty-six when he became a dad, twenty-six when he first held a baby and twenty-six when he realised it wasn't only him he had to think about anymore.

"They never spoke about baby names. That was always mom's job but he knew she liked the name Eliyana for a girl. I don't know how I got Aurelia but he told me he added Quinn to my name to honour mom and he just couldn't help by placing Harley before it.

"He hired Pepper then, to help look after me. She was already working for the company but he trusted her enough to care for me. As I got older the more important her job got. When I was old enough to look after myself she took her role as his assistant again. I never felt neglected by him though. Pepper may have been my main parent but Tony was always there. He was a dad to me and god did he spoil me rotten."

"It sounds like he cares," Bruce said when he was sure I was finished with my story. I guess he was surprised. Not many people had seen Tony as a caring guy but I had.

"He does," I admitted feeling proud that I was one of the reasons Tony Stark had a reason to care. "He would never show it but he's a dad. You ever wondered why he has me working in the labs with you two and not on some other floor." Bruce shook his head that clueless look plastered across his face.

"Because you're too smart to be down there," the man we were talking about stated alerting us to his presence as he joined us in the lab. I could tell by the shining off his eyes that he had heard what I had said to Bruce about him.

"You and I both know it's not because of that," I said shifting on my seat as I looked between the two men giving Bruce a look as I glanced down at the desk with a smile. "Last year one of the guys on the lower floors happened to ask me out just as he walked passed." I mentioned not able to keep the smile off of my face as I remembered the reaction it got out of Tony.

"What happened?" Bruce asked the smile coming out in his words. I could tell Bruce was already amused by my words.

"He fired him on the spot," I chuckled looking to Tony as he huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Really?"

"That scumbag was going to touch my little girl," he grumbled turning away from us and we laughed at his words. I could see that Bruce was shocked by Tony's actions but noticed something else about him then. He wasn't shocked when he found out.

"You knew," I whispered looking at Bruce, my head tilted to the side. Bruce looked at me in confusion probably thinking I was talking about the guy Tony fired. "You knew he was my dad," I added wanting him to be clear on what I was talking about. He nodded at my words looking over to Tony as he froze at this new information. "How?"

"After the incident with Loki, I was checking your blood. I ran all the test and a match came up for DNA. I was confused at first because you both said you were here on a scholarship, you mentioned you were an orphan." He explained reminding me of the time when I was cooped up in the lab because of Loki. "The DNA results said that you were related to Tony and him being your father was the conclusion I came to. They were almost accurate so there was no other explanation. I was going to question him about it. Ask if he knew but I saw the way he acted around you when you were trapped in here, I knew then. I knew he knew and I knew you knew. I decided it didn't matter. It had nothing to do with me."

"You've known for three years and you never said anything?" I asked wondering how he had gone that long without actually having his theory confirmed verbally.

"I didn't have to say anything, I guessed at what was going on. That you both knew but were keeping it hidden. I knew there must have been a reason,"

"As nice as this conversation is, maybe we should get on with some work," Tony interrupted seeming to unfreeze from his spot as he dropped the phone that had been at his ear. Huh, I didn't even realise he had gotten a call. "Cap's bringing the cradle to us," he announced rubbing his hands together as he looked between me and Bruce a plan already formulating in his head.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx Sorry for any mistakes made xx Please review and wait for the next chapter xx Come96 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Pietro/OC and as a few of you may realise after reading the first few chapters there will be some changes going on. I hope you all enjoy this story and please review as it means a lot and I get an understanding of what you all think.**

 **This is obviously the second chapter but I decided to post it with the first so you can try to enjoy and get a feel for the story xxx Please review and tell mw what you think xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

"This is a bad idea," I said to the two men as they set up in front of me. I couldn't believe what they were actually planning on doing. After everything that had already happened, Ultron, Nat being attacked, two enhanced on Ultron's side. And now they really were going to try and do this. "I can't believe you are doing this," I groaned as the two men looked to me but ignored what I was saying. "This is my lab as well!"

"Technically it's my lab," Tony stated working on the computers around the cradle trying to set up the right code to get it compatible. "This framework is not compatible," he announced annoyance clear in his voice as he typed away at another code. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them stepping back further, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched them both. Honestly they were as bad as each other.

"The genetic coding tower's at 97 percent." Bruce replied walking around the cradle, checking everything was set to work with the schematic framework. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

"It's not going to work so stop," I pressed starting to feel the anger as they both continued to ignore me. Couldn't they tell that this wasn't a good idea? Footsteps behind me caused to turn around, my eyes settling on Steve and the two enhanced.

"I'm gonna say this once." Cap ordered the authority leaking into his tine as he looked between the two scientists working around the cradle.

"How about "nonce"?" Tony replied that cocky tone invading his voice as he gave Steve a certain look.

"Shut it down!"

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Tony muttered walking around and down from the slight platform above the cradle.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve argued trying to stop them, trying to get them to see that this wasn't the answer. I would warn him that I've been trying to do this since Clint brought the cradle here but they wouldn't listen.

"And you do?" Bruce asked his eyes flashing over to the female enhanced before looking back to Steve. "She's not in your head?"

"I know you're angry." She voiced stepping out from behind Steve so she could see Bruce better.

"No, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." He replied and I knew he was being honest. He didn't take to kindly to what she had caused him to do.

"Bruce!" I warned him not liking that this kind, wonderful, caring man actually meant those words. That wasn't the man I had come to know.

"Banner, after everything that's happened..." Steve started only to be cut off by Tony.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming."

"You don't know what's in there." Wanda - I think her name was Wanda – said trying to get Tony to understand what she was trying to say. God if I could tell her he wouldn't listen then I would.

"This isn't a game!" Steve shouted over the lot arguing but was cut off by Wanda. It seemed everyone was going to cut Steve off when he was trying to make a point.

"The creature..."

A fast blur of blue washed around the cradle, flashes of electricity flying around it as well until the male enhanced came to a stop in front of the cradle, one of the power plugs in his hand, unconnected from the cradle.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Peter, Pablo … something along those lines muttered that same cocky tone I was used to Tony having leaking through his voice.

"God that was hot," I mumbled feeling the heat rise in my cheeks when I felt a couple of sets of eyes burning into me. No doubt it was Tony, Bruce and probably Wanda. The cocky enhanced flashed me a smirk just as a shattering sound entered the lab and he feel through the glass floor beneath him. "And that was unlucky," I added on dropping my eyes down to the floor below.

"Pietro!" Wanda yelled rushing to look down at her brother. So that was his name! Pietro … weird but it suited him.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint asked and I knew he was smug then. He had told me all about Pietro and the incident that had him falling on his arse.

The silence that had settled after Clint's words only lasted a second or two as the lab was filled by the critical beeping sounds coming from the computer. I could already see Tony turning towards the computer, tapping away at the screen.

"I'm re-routing the upload." He stated only for Steve to throw his shield and for Tony to turn around and shot him with the repulsors from his suits hand. It all happened fast after that. Steve went flying, catching me in the arm as he went shooting back crumbling to the floor. I joined him on the floor as I went into the wall, smacking my head back with a thump, my vision going blurry before I saw Bruce grabbing hold of Wanda, his arm around her throat.

Next thing I know Steve's up again, jumping toward Tony who's half in his Iron Man suit. Wanda's shot Bruce with her crimson powers and Thor's busted into the lab standing on top of the cradle, lightening shooting down into his hammer.

As I climb to my feet, shaking off the dizziness in my head, Thor's lowered that lightening to the cradle and jumpstarted it's power source causing what looks like a red man to break out of the cradle, pushing Thor back with the explosion.

There's those few tense moments after the red man attacks Thor where he's just staring out the window before coming to settle down beside Thor, looking around at us all.

"I'm sorry. That was..." The red man started causing confusion as he sounded like JARVIS before I remembered that they had put JARVIS' matrix into the cradle's schematics "...odd." he was right there. This was odd. And really confusing. I'm never missing out on a mission like this again. Turning up halfway through can sure as hell confuse you. I have no idea where I stand here.

"It's the Mind Stone." Thor's voice broke through my clouded mind revealing that I had missed the whole conversation and had to go from what he was saying. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Great just what we need. More Norse God stuff that could lead us to shit. As if Loki wasn't enough.

I looked away from Thor in annoyance, my eyes settling on the two enhanced, Wanda and Pietro. I wouldn't have been able to tell that they were twins unless I was told because they looked nothing alike. Wanda had soft features, a heart-shaped face and from what I could see here, grey eyes. Her hair was a neutral brown I had seen on thousands of people in New York that settled just under her breasts. Hell she sort of looked normal compared to her brother.

Pietro on the other hand stood out when standing next to his sister. It was the hair. Definitely the hair. The roots of his hair where the same brown as his sisters but the main colour was silver. And I didn't mean a really light blond or grey - I meant silver. It was the same silver colour that washed with the blue as he became a blur. As for his eyes, they were a remarkable light blue, the same colour as the blue in his fancy speed blur. And he was outstandingly breath-taking. He was tall, if I'm guessing I'd say around six foot and he was built with a slim waist and broad shoulders and toned muscles. Hot, was one word I'd call him.

"Their powers. The horrors in our heads. Ultron himself. They all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash." Thor's voice cut through my thoughts again once more reminding me that I should start paying attention. So what Thor was saying was that this Mind Stone was in Loki's sceptre – it was what gave the twins their powers. That would explain a few things. Like how Loki controlled Clint against his wish and how he …

"Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve announced bringing me back to focus again. I'm really not good and this whole focus on one subject thing. I watched as the others around me left all going off to 'get what they needed' as Steve ordered leaving me standing in the mess of a lab before I realised that they were leaving. I'm going with them this time.

"Are you going to let me come this time?" I asked Steve joining him in the room where Wanda, Pietro and Clint were, getting their stuff ready to go. I saw Steve freeze for a second before turning to face me and blank look on his face.

"No," Tony called out stopping in the doorframe hearing my question as he passed. I faced him feeling quite angry that he would deny me of this.

"I have a right to go with you!" I cried to him ignoring the look Clint was giving me that suggested I calm down. "I'm useful. I'm a great shot and I'm fast. Plus I have my-"

"No you're not using them!" Tony cut me off knowing what I was going to suggest but apparently not liking the sound of it. "Plus you're only nineteen. Too young to be out there."

"I'm an agent Tony, it's my job to go out there." I argued crossing my arms over my chest as I looked over tot eh man that was making this difficult.

"I'm saying no," he voiced back making it sound like he had won this argument between us. I looked over to Clint then, telling him to convince Tony to let me come. He knew I could be needed. I was a good shot and I could slip passed unnoticed.

"She's got a point," Clint cut in then stopping Tony as he turned away from the door. "I've trained her and so has Nat. She's top of her class, almost as good as us."

"We'll need her," Vision as Thor had started calling him stated walking passed without looking at any of us, leaving us standing in silence as Tony and Steve mulled it over.

"So that's settled then?" I questioned seeing that both of them had helpless looks on their faces. Steve's nod was enough to confirm that I was going with them.

"Suit up," Steve ordered leaving the room, following Tony out so it was only the twins, me and Clint left. I gave Clint a large smile as I rushed over to the shelf that contained my usual mission outfit between Clint and Tasha's shelves. I pulled down my black combat boots and turned to face the twins when I saw Pietro pulling a clean, form fitting shirt over his head.

"I knew he had a great body," I muttered under my breath but apparently loud enough for him to hear and look over to me, a smirk on his face.

"Elia," Clint warned clipping my round the ear as he pushed my 'suit' into my hands and then nudged me into the bathroom leading off of the room.

"What," I whined, rolling my eyes as I winked at him, leaving him to change into my black skinny jeans, green camisole and black leather jacket. I was never one for the cat suits Tasha loved so much. I preferred to be comfortable in what I wore when I was fighting.

"Can you move in that?" Pietro's accented voice drawled coming to stand in front of me as I tugged on my combat boots. I glanced up at him noting that he still had a smirk on his face as he looked me over.

"Why don't you try and see?" I challenged standing up before him but still having to crane my neck up to keep eyes contact. He was at least a foot taller than me. But that wasn't too hard considering I was barely over five foot.

"That is a challenge yes?" He questioned taking a step closer until we were almost pressed together. He smelt like a man, which is stupid considering he was a man but he smelt amazing. It wasn't like sweat but he had his own signature smell that seemed to lure me to him.

"We can make it a challenge," I whispered to him as he tilted his head lower towards mine, his breath fanning over my face causing the few red curls that had fallen across my head to blow.

"No, stop," Tony's voice called out and I knew he was watching what was going on between us. "Hey Speedy, step away from the girl," he ordered pulling Pietro away from me causing the silver-haired man to flash with anger. Right, Tony's bombs blew up the apartment building that killed Pietro's parents.

"Tony," I warned taking a step towards the two, pushing Tony's hand off of Pietro and Wanda joined her brother, frowning at Tony.

"She is your daughter?" She accused reading the man's mind as she tried to understand what caused the problem between her brother and Tony. I felt her eyes on me then, her face forming into a frown.

"You're a Stark?" Pietro questioned looking to me in confusion as he looked between me and Tony. "You do not look like him,"

"I take after my mother," I supplied knowing that I did having seen pictures of her as I grew up. I looked between Pietro who was looking at me with an unusual look on his face and Tony who was glaring at the Maximoff male. "Is there going to be a problem?"

"No," Tony stressed out through gritted teeth looking between the three of us as he took a step back. "Get on the jet, we're leaving," he added turning away and back to his lab. I looked between the twins noting the same looks of confusion on their faces before leaving them and walking to the jet. I could just sense the tension they had with Tony and knew I didn't want to be a part of that.

* * *

"Why can't I read your mind?" Wanda asked coming to sit beside me on the jet as we were making our way to Sokovia. Pietro took the seat on my other side and I felt like I had become trapped between the two enhanced. I looked to the confused female as she scrunched her face up a flash of pain flirting across her as she glared at me in annoyance. "You are blocking me. How are you doing it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I muttered not liking the way she was looking at me, her eyes turning scarlet as she used her powers on me again. She recoiled her face flashing with pain once again. "I wouldn't keep doing it Wanda, not if it's hurting you."

"Your name is Elia, no?" Pietro asked taking my attention away from his sister as he nudged my shoulder lightly with his. I turned to him taking in the look on his face trying to figure out what it meant. "Elia Stark?"

"No," I told him feeling both of their eyes settle on me as if I was an interesting experiment. "My birth name is Eliyana Aurelia Harley Quinn Rose Stark but I go by Elia Quinn." I explained getting the feeling they would want to know my real name.

"Elia Quinn? Why?" Wanda wondered tilting her head to the side her eyes still red indicating that she was trying to read my mind again.

"My mother's last name was Quinn. Tony thought it would be best if I went by Quinn instead of Stark. It protects me."

"Why do you call him Tony?" Pietro questioned glancing over to the man in question as he asked before turning back to me.

"It was easier for both of us if we didn't allow anyone to make the connection between us. He has a lot of enemies, they'd come after me if they knew I was his daughter. It's the only way to keep me safe. That's why I have my mother's last name." I answered for him hoping it would explain what he wanted.

"But your mother is dead, no?" Wanda asked causing me to freeze at her words. Did she actually get into my mind? "You said earlier that your mother's last name was Quinn. So she must be dead, yes?" She went on seeing the confused look on both mine and her brother's faces.

"Yes she died," I muttered softly feeling the sadness wash through me whenever I mentioned my mother.

"Did Stark kill her?" Pietro inquired his anger leaking through into his voice making it clear to me that he still Blamed Tony for his parent's deaths. It must be hard to let something like that go.

"No," I mumbled feeling my eyes sting as I was reminded once again that I was the reason my mother was dead. "I killed her,"

"In childbirth," Wanda concluded obviously knowing that it was possible for woman to die in childbirth. I nodded my head at her words looking at her seeing that her eyes were the usual grey and no longer scarlet. "You should not blame yourself for it. Many woman in Sokovia die during childbirth. It is a common thing." She tried to assure me making me feel odd because no less than twelve hours ago she was willing to let Ultron destroy the world. I felt calm at her words though and felt it was unusual, was this another of her powers?

"What are your powers Wanda?" I asked only knowing she could read minds and place fears into people's minds but knew there was something more to her powers. There was that thing with Bruce back at the lab as well.

"Telekinesis, levitation, telepathy, mental manipulation, fear manipulation and I can create energy shields and psionic energy, you saw me use my psionic energy on Banner, yes?" She questioned reminding me of the red power she had shot at Bruce. So that must have been psionic energy she used.

"I saw," I announced looking at her carefully wonder how she had control over all of those powers when they seemed to do so much damage. "How do you control it?"

"It is hard but I manage. I've got to keep a clear head. I can't have my emotions all over the place that makes them stronger, almost hard to control." She explained bringing a small ball of red energy in her hand as if giving an example of her powers.

"And all you have is superhuman speed?" I questioned trying to face her brother knowing that it must bother him that he only has one power compared to his sister's plenty.

"Not just superhuman speed," he declared in that cocky tone of his, straightening up and rolling his neck.

"What else do you have then?" I wondered only knowing about his speed. Did he have more powers we didn't know about?

"Increased thermal homeostasis, increased metabolism, extreme force generation and superhuman reflexes." He stated sounded proud about his list of powers. Although they were nothing compared to his sisters they were quite impressive.

"Extreme force generation?" I questioned knowing what it meant but wondering if he did. Surely they would have had their powers explained to them by Dr. List?

"I build up a lot of momentum and force in my body and then it allows me to hit with powerful strikes," he explained flexing his arms as he spoke, drawing my eyes to the thick muscles that made up his arms. Sure he was no Captain America or Thor but he did have some nice muscles.

"But it's not super strength," I concluded watching him nod his head in confirmation before relaxing a little in his seat beside me as if he didn't feel the need to flex anymore. I couldn't help but notice he was getting restless sitting here. I guess that was a side effect of his powers. "Do you do everything fast?" I asked my mind going to the gutter as I looked him over. I guess he understood what I was saying as his smirk came into place again.

"I do not know. I have not been with anyone since I got them," he explained turning slightly in his seat so his body was facing mine more which had also turned so it was facing him.

"We can find out if you want," I suggested leaning closer to him, feeling the heat coming off of his body warming my insides. I had no idea what was going on but I did know that Pietro Maximoff had me captivated.

"I am sensing a deep, mutual attraction between the two of them," Vision's voice called out breaking whatever spell had me captured by Pietro. It was the announcement made by Vision that had both me and Pietro pulling away to see that everyone had been watching.

"Yeah, well it better stop," Tony mumbled turning back to the computers at the front muttering something to Clint under his breath.

"Tony Stark does not like it when I flirt with you, no?" Pietro asked a smug look filtering across his face at Tony's reaction.

"No he doesn't," I mumbled turning to look at Wanda when I felt her eyes watching me carefully. I wonder what she thought about this 'deep, mutual attraction' between me and her brother.

* * *

 _Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out._

Yeah and I bet you didn't think it was going to be this hard did you Cap? I groaned in my head once again as one of those stupid robots attacked firing at a civilian close by almost making it impossible for me to do my job. We had hardly bene in the city for twenty minutes before we were under attack.

"Get out of the - " my words were cut off as the ground started shaking knocking people off of their feet and stumbling onto the floor as what felt like an earthquake shook the city of Sokovia.

"Do you see? The beauty of it. The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal." Ultron's voice was ringing out around the city as it started to lift up and away from … well earth. It was kind of creepy that each of the robots was speaking Ultron's words but I couldn't help but feel like he was being a bit over dramatic.

"How long did he spend on the net?" I asked no one in particular not really expecting an answer but was surprised when I got one.

"About ten minutes," Clint replied and I could tell that he had gotten back into fighting as he groaned the words out.

"And he already wants to destroy the world," I grumbled throwing an electric disk that attached itself to one of the robots and shocked its nerves, dropping to the ground.

"Ultron's kind of melodramatic," Clint stated as if he actually needed to state what was obvious. I rolled my eyes at his words ducking as bullets came firing down at my, pulling down a woman before she could get hit as well.

"Any idea how we're going to get off this floating rock?" I queried knowing I wasn't the only one wondering the same thing.

"Stark's working on it," Cap assured me or tried to assure as I lead the woman to building where I had seen a few others rushing into knowing it was possible safe.

"Well tell him to hurry up," I groaned out jumping behind a large rock of what I guessed was a destroyed building as a few robots flew overhead, firing off rounds. "I'm gonna die out here," I grunted pushing myself off of the floor and rushing down the street after the robots.

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." Cap went on to say ignoring what I had said but I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. There were killer robots we had to kill.

"Is anyone covering you Elia?" Clint asked the worry seeping through his voice as he questioned me. I knew why he worried. In his eyes I was still an agent in training – it didn't matter that I was the highest agent in my class or had been before SHEILD fell, it also didn't matter that I had tonnes of Stark technology strapped to my body to use.

"No, but I'm fine. You don't need to – shit!" I exclaimed clutching hold of the junction between my neck and shoulder where I had been hit by a bullet. "Stupid son of a bitch!" I shouted throwing another electric disk at the robot that had decided to shot and come after me.

"Elia!" Clint shouted through the com letting me know that he had heard and knew I had been hit. I swear Clint was going to come rushing to me in a second because he no doubt thought I wasn't capable of taking care of myself.

"Its fine, I'm okay … I'm walking it off," I grumbled remembering what Cap had said only minutes before.

"He said to walk it off if you got killed no? Not injured," Pietro's voice called out from the end of the street. I looked over to him seeing him take out a robot before appearing in front of me, cupping my cheek in his hand, tilting my head away as he looked at the wound on my shoulder.

"I said its fine," I whispered feeling my skin heat where his hands were touching me. It was sort of inappropriate for me to be feeling these things in the middle of a battle.

"You are bleeding," he stated pulling back to look at me a questioning look on his face.

"It doesn't bother me," I mumbled softly feeling my breath catch in my throat as he tilted his head closer to me, both his hands resting on my cheeks now, pulling me closer to him.

"Are you having one of those moments again?" Clint asked breaking the connection that had begun between Pietro and me causing the Maximoff male to step back, slowly lowering his hands.

"We are clear over this part," Pietro answered keeping his eyes locked with mine as he spoke through his com.

"All right, we're all clear here," Clint replied and it was those words that had Pietro picking me up and zooming off. I barely understood what Steve was saying through the com only aware that I had been settled back on the ground next to a pissed off looking Clint.

"Keep up, old man," I heard Pietro call out as he zoomed off again leaving me standing with Clint who grabbed his bow, pointing it at the blue blur.

"Nobody would know. Nobody." Clint muttered shooting me a look that stated he would pretend I wasn't here if he could get away with shooting Pietro. "Yeah, last I saw him, and Ultron was sitting on him, uh...yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already." Clint called out to himself as he led the way through the rubble towards wherever it was we were going.

"He's not that bad," I mumbled following after my mentor ignoring the pointed look he gave me as we made our way through ash filled streets until we joined a few of the police force leading civilians to safety.

"Yeah well you're attracted to him, of course you like him," Clint pointed out tugging on my loose red curls as they cascaded down my back ending in a knot above my bum. That was going to be hard to get out.

"First time I met you, Loki had you brainwashed. I still liked you then," I grumbled reminding the man of the time when I first met him.

"I kidnapped you and held you hostage," he reminded me turning to give me a confused look. "What was there to like?"

"Well you were a hell of a lot nicer then Loki," I told him pushing his shoulder down as a robot aimed for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled firing off an arrow which embedded itself in the robots head.

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." Fury's voice echoed through the coms announcing his arrival and the arrival of the helicarrier.

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Cap called out shocking me as he let slip a swear word. I knew that this was never going to be forgotten.

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" I smirked at Fury's reply exchanging a look with Clint as we made our way through a broken building and into a new street. I still had no idea where we were going but decided it was best just to follow Clint.

"We've got a building full of people ready to be evacuated," Clint called through the com giving our location and waiting outside the building for the lifeboat. "All right, here we go. Here we go, let's move." Clint ordered waving out the civilians as the lifeboat landed beside him, directing everyone onto the boats quickly before the robots came back to attack. We spent a few minutes aiding the civilians before Tony's voice called out over the coms.

"Avengers, time to work for a living." Tony called out causing Clint to exchange a look with me before leading the way to the church.

We met Wanda on the way to the church, giving each other smiles to ensure the other that we were okay and that we were still willing to fight. Clint gave her a nod of the head and I couldn't help but think that something had gone on between the two. He'd probably taken her under his wing like he'd done with me.

"You good?" Pietro asked his sister as we joined the others in the church where they were fighting off the last robots surrounding the core.

"Yeah." She replied taking his hand in hers as he led her towards the others hanging around the core.

"Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini." Tony called out making me chuckle as I looked over to Clint seeing that he looked slightly sick at the thought of his best friend having sex in the midst of a battle.

"Relax, Shell-head. Not all of us can fly." She replied sounded just as disgusted as her best friend looked. "What's the drill?" She asked coming to stand next to me as she entered the church, her eyes dropping to the wound on my shoulder before looking to Tony.

"This is the drill." He told her pointing to the core as she turned back to look at it before turning back to face the entrance of the church. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose."

I looked over to see the Hulk joining us, smashing two robots as they tried to get into the church, revealing Ultron as he moved out of the way of the smashed up entrance.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor called out to the murderous robot only for him to wave his fingers and for what looked like hundreds of robots to come forward at his command.

"You had to ask."

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron asked sounding rather cocky for a robot if you asked me.

"Like the old man said. Together." Tony replied to him answering the question Vision had given us the answer to hours before at the tower. We could only make it through this of we worked together.

"Raaarrrr!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xxx Sorry for any mistakes xx Hope you review and enjoyed the chapter xx Comet96 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I know what I need to do. The dining room!" Clint stated as he drove around the debris trying to get us to the last lifeboat before it departed for the helicarrier. Nat looked at me over her shoulder as I slumped in the backseat having no energy left after the fight with all the robots Ultron sent at us. It was tiring and I had no idea how me and Nat managed to hold our own without superpowers. At least Clint had his stupid bow. "If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh. Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?"

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway." Nat pointed out as if this conversation wasn't weird for her. Saying that though, the two of them got like this when we were on missions, I think it made them feel normal.

"No one eats in a dining room." Clint added sounding disgusted at the thought of someone eating in the dining room.

"I eat in the dining room," I piped up feeling an ache set in my bones as the impact of one of the robots landing on me had me thinking that maybe one of my ribs was cracked.

"Yeah but you're weird," Nat mumbled reaching back and setting her hand on my knee as Clint pulled up in front of the lifeboat.

"We don't have a lot of time." Clint mentioned to her nodding to the Hulk, knowing she was going to do the Lullaby with him.

"So get your ass on a boat." She ordered leaving us both to go after the big guy, knowing we'd be fine.

Clint helped me out of the car, his hand pressing onto my ribs causing me to hiss out in pain as he helped me onto the boat. I slapped his hand away when we stepped onto the metal boat, leaning against the frame knowing I would need to rest before I went any further.

"I need to stop," I told him, hunching over as I caught my breath, breathing deeply through the ache in my chest.

"Costel?" A distressed woman called out looking around for her child. I assumed it was her child. "We were in the market. Costel!" My eyes settled on the child the same time Clint did and I knew what he was going to do.

"I'll go Clint," I said to him knowing what he was giving up if he went out there. He had his own children. He didn't need to go out there when I could.

"You're injured," he muttered running passed me, pushing away my arm as I tried to grab hold of him to stop him from going.

"Clint!" I called after him, stepping off of the boat, ignoring the agents that tried to wave me back on. I wasn't getting on the boat until Clint was back. The ringing of bullets hitting the ground and buildings around us had my eyes shooting up to the jet that was flying low, releasing round after round of bullets. And I could see exactly where it was going. "Clint!" I screamed out watching as my mentor turned his back to the oncoming jet, covering the boy to the best he can as the bullets rained down on him.

As the dust settled though it wasn't Clint that had the holes through his body but Pietro instead. I was over the moon that Clint and the boy were alright but my eyes were focused on Pietro watching as he dropped to the floor, slumping on the ground.

I became frozen then, as did the world around me. Everything frozen in place. Each speck of dust that had been falling from the air, frozen in its place like someone had just pressed pause on a film. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest making it hard to breath and my eyes were stinging, burning away with tears. My body started to shake, my hands lurching at my sides as if I was having a fit of some kind. As my eyes settled on Pietro it felt like I was being torn apart. I kept seeing it in my head. Him pushing Clint out of the way and the bullets piercing through his body over and over again. By the time I had seen it the twentieth time my whole body was shaking and I was becoming aware of the greenish tint taking over my body.

I knew what was happening but I had promised not to use them. I had made that promise not only to Tony, Clint and Natasha but also to myself. I didn't need these powers. I didn't need them. I was doing fine without them. I had managed to hold them in. But I could remember what Wanda had said. Emotions made them dangerous. In a wash of green mist I was sat back in the car listening to Clint talking about taking out the dining room.

"No one eats in a dining room." Clint added sounding disgusted at the thought of someone eating in the dining room. Nat gave him a pointed look nodding her head back to me as I watched the two of them without saying anything. I had said something last time right? Nat turned back to give me a small smile, her hand resting on my knee softly as Clint pulled up next to the lifeboat. "We don't have a lot of time." Clint mentioned to her nodding to the Hulk, knowing she was going to do the Lullaby with him.

"So get your ass on a boat." She ordered leaving us both to go after the big guy, knowing we'd be fine. Clint came over to help me out of the car but this time I waved him off not wanting his help. If I changed things maybe it would change the outcome.

"You need any help?" Clint asked the concern leaking on his face as I clutched onto my ribs, waving him off as we climbed on board the boat.

"I'm fine," I told him, hunching over slightly to catch my breath, giving him a smile as I straightened up again knowing what was going to happen.

"Costel?" A distressed woman called out looking around for her child. I assumed it was her child. "We were in the market. Costel!" My eyes settled on the child once again feeling angry that it was because of this child Pietro died the first time. Disgust washed through me then as I allowed my anger to be directed towards an innocent boy that didn't tend to plan Pietro.

"Hurry up Clint," I mumbled to him knowing he was still going to go after the boy even a second time round. Hell he didn't even know it was the second time this had happened and he still did the same thing. As Clint rushed out to receive the boy I waited for the ringing of bullets as they washed down like before and clenched my teeth as I waited for the right moment. A flash of blue from the corner of my eyes had me twisting my hands and closing my eyes.

A burning feeling almost ten times as worse as scolding water spread through my stomach as I dropped down to my knees on the floor, pressing my hands to the wetness on my stomach. I opened my eyes, looking down at the green camisole I was wearing as it started to stain red.

"Elia?" Pietro's confused and accented voice questioned as he dropped to my side, resting my back to his chest as he pressed down against the large wound in my stomach.

Hell that worked better than I thought. I had managed to teleport in front of Pietro and create a magnetic pull to my stomach so the bullets only had one place to go. Unfortunately for me I probably had about twenty bullets embedded in my stomach right now.

"This … this is … a better … ending," I whispered looking up into Pietro's eyes as I felt the darkness cloud over my eyes, pulling me into the world of nothing.

* * *

I was surrounded by darkness.

Not the type of darkness you see through bleary eyed blindness. Neither was it the type of darkness that spreads over the world, tucking the children into bed at night or the sudden heart stopping darkness that takes away all the light. No, this darkness was from the souls around me.

It was manifesting from the inferior, vile, rotten souls of the people entrapping me in a makeshift cage of their decaying limbs and hollow faces. I wasn't even sure I could call them people. Whatever resemblance they had to humans was now gone and they had taken on the persona of zombies with the mind of a human. I hadn't even known something like this existed until know.

I was surrounded by darkness.

This time it was the type of darkness caused by the rough material of a blindfold. It took away my sense of sight and I could no longer see those decomposing humans.

I was surrounded by darkness.

I could hear the struggling breaths these creatures tried to take. A high pitched hacking came from my right and my body seized up, clamping all my muscles together, stopping any movement from being made. A soft heat spread goose-bumps across my shoulders and the breath caught in my throat. One of those things was right behind me and I had no way of stopping any action that came from the sudden closeness of the creature.

A deep screaming cackle erupted through my ear drums and settled in my mind. It was being repeated and every time it was the cackle became louder and sharper. It was going to drive me insane.

A remarkable white light flashed into the darkness. It didn't take long for the darkness to wrap itself around me after the light vanished. Along with the flash of light came an agonizing pain. My left wrist burnt as if scorched by fire. I could feel the teeth as they sank into my skin, each individual one as they brought blood to the surface.

I felt alone. I was alone.

I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

There was no way to describe the beauty of what was in front of me. To many people, they would have been speechless, stuttering for the words that could express what they were truly seeing, but me? I couldn't help but feel satisfied of the beauty of everything around me, the fascination before me was so outstandingly appealing and delightful that it filled my stomach with rare butterflies.

It was like picturing the sunset slowly falling down from the sky, hitting the horizon at an incredibly slow pace that it was almost like torture. You would be sitting next to the calm sea, the waves slowly licking their way closer to you, attempting to lick your toes and pull you into the cold pit of its heart. Shifting uncomfortably on the jagged stones, inching away from the foaming water, trying to find a pleasant spot that wouldn't give you an ache in your bum while you waited with an almost eager nervous.

You would go through all that small unpleasantness just to get a glimpse of the beauty that is hidden in the world. You would take in every sparkle of light that flashes across the water, take in the way the darkness is creeping its way towards you. You would watch as the sun is chased away by that almost horrifying darkness that sometimes brings unpleasant and terrifying things. You would do all that just to take a glimpse at this rare beauty that many forget about.

That would be one way I would describe it.

Another would be of a similar feeling I get that reminds me of the seaside, something that brings me equal pleasure. Or did bring me an equal pleasure before my eyes set sight of this unmistakably righteous sight before me.

Imagine green and browns surrounding you as their branches hung low, acting as the many arms of dark, thick trees, creaking as the wind blew. The branches would move slightly as if they were reaching out to grab you. The air would be filled with the smell of damp, rotting wood but you would not cringe in disgust but welcome the smell. It was a smell that gave you comfort, gave you something to clutch onto as you relaxed your mind. Shuffling your feet through the dry, fallen leaves mixed with reds and yellows as the season changed and winter was making its way towards you. There would be the odd patch of earth or tall grass covered in silver frost.

The chirping of the birds would allow you to know that you are not alone as you wonder around the forest as if you were one of them. They would fly from branch to branch, clutching glistening red berries in the beaks and they bounced from berry bush to berry bush. It would not just be the birds announcing their presence but also the bugs singing to their musical tune. In the distance a slow running river would attempt to draw out their noise and attract you towards it. There would be a competitions going on between the sweet singing of the animals around you and the slow lulling of the water.

The light would be shifting patterns around the forest floor, creeping through the blowing branches, bathing you in its warm glow. There would be shadows cast but that would not make you regret coming here alone. The wind would whistle past you, disturbing the fallen leaves, lifting them up in the air, swirling them around in circular patterns. Your eyes would then drop to the floor where the leaves brushed against the budding flowers that grew to burst from the ground, begging to be opened by the stretching sun.

All this beauty, all the wildflowers, the blossom and the peaceful creatures are nothing compared the wonder that was set before my eyes now.

Red had never been one of my favourite colours, I was always one to favour green but now as I took in the scene before me I was changing my mind about the colour red. It wasn't just any red but it was one that was so beautiful there were no words to give this red a name. It was not scarlet, or ruby or even rose. This red was everything more than those reds. It was something full of …. I just knew that no other colour compared to this one.

If I was to name this red, I would name it Death.

Because that was what it was. There was no lying about what was before me. It was a massacre, an extermination, a bloodbath, murder or even slaughter. It was beautiful to me because I was responsible for the death of even thing that was once living within my sight.

It was bloodshed at my hands because I was nothing but a bloodhound searching for the blood that was meant to be spilt. Every dead thing before me deserved to die in the way that had graced them. I would not deny that some small part of me felt sick as the walls, floor, everything that belonged here was coloured in Death.

I could not help as I tore into each and everything that tried to escape me, digging my fingers into their flesh and ripping it clean from their body as terrified screams alerted everyone that I had found another victim. The bodies piled up, scattered around the floor in body pieces. A hand here, a foot there, someone's eyeball rolling around the floor, twitching as if looking for an escape. All the horror in the world would not compare to what was being seen by me now.

I felt no guilt for tearing into each and every living thing here. My mind was not focused on anything by the bloodlust. I needed to rip each and every one of them apart. I needed to hear their screams as my fingers reached into their rib cage and tore their bones, snapping them back into odd angles just to reach their beating hearts. I needed to crack their skulls, smash them against the ground until I heard the satisfying crack that told me I could pull out their brain and squish it in my hands. I would smile in that sadistic way as the brain would crumble under my fingers like I was grabbing hold of jelly.

I needed to feel everything that I did and I knew that there was still bloodlust within me that need to be squashed down and suppressed.

* * *

Soft fingers brushing against my hair was the first thing I could feel. The feeling brought a tingling sensation through my belly, causing me to clench and unclench the muscle and what felt like butterflies flew around in the inside.

"I had a dream," I mumbled turning to the fingers as they stopped brushing against my hair, frozen in the curls. "It was so cold," I went on shifting closer to the heat next to me as they pressed closer to me.

"Elia," an accented voice whispered as the fingers started running through my hair again. "You're awake. Wanda she's awake," the voice called out alerting me to another person with us.

"Pietro?" A similar accented voice answered the first coming closer before creating warmth on my other side. "Elia?" She questioned because I was sure it was a she after all. Her name was Wanda.

"It was so cold," I went on remembering how could I had felt in the darkness. "There was nothing there,"

"Elia open your eyes," Wanda softly said and I felt her delicate fingers gripping my hand with hers. It was like a tug she gave me then causing my eyes to shot open, ignoring the bright light that burnt at my eyes after being in the darkness. A flash of Pietro falling to the floor, bullet holes riddled through his body flashed in my mind.

"Pietro!" I called out pushing off of the bed only to smack into a solid wall. Or what felt like a solid wall, but walls don't have hands and I'm sure this wall settled hands on my hips. I blinked away the bright light until my eyes settled on the electric blue eyes that belonged to the Maximoff twin I was thinking about. "You're alive," I breathed out running my fingers over his face as he brought me into his arms, settling me on his lap. I traced over his cheekbones, running my fingers over his lips before sliding them into his hair. "You're alive," I said again but not helping the tears that slide down my face as I looked him over and was happy to see that he was indeed alive.

"I am," he replied nodding his head as he looked over my shoulder and to his sister. "You have powers?" He questioned setting me back on the bed but keeping one of his hands rested on my leg while the other took my hand in his. I nodded my head slowly not knowing what I was supposed to say to them. If one was to understand what it was like to have powers it would be them, right?

"Why did you not tell us?" Wanda asked sounding hurt as she looked at me taking my attention away from her brother. "That is why I cannot get into your head, right?"

"Probably," I muttered resting back on the large pillows behind me looking between the twins.

"How did you get your powers?" Wanda queried leaning forward so her arms were resting on my bed.

"From the sceptre," I said softly knowing they both knew what I was talking about. Wanda froze at my words exchanging a look with her brother before looking back to me.

"You were experimented on too?" She questioned a look of horror in her eyes. I shook my head at her words trying not to remember how I got my powers but the memory came up in my mind so clear.

"You heard about the Battle of New York?" I asked them receiving nods from them that told me they had heard of it. "You know the man that was in charge of it, Loki? He had the sceptre. It let him project his magic, I mean he was strong with his own magic but the sceptre enhanced it. He read Tony's mind and figured out that I was his daughter. He had brainwashed Clint and had him kidnap me. He tortured me with the sceptre. He placed it here," I muttered tapping my forehead so they knew where I was talking about. "He injected the power from the sceptre into my mind. We know now that the mind stone was in the sceptre. It gave you your powers so it gave me mine as well."

"That wasn't all he did to you," a very familiar voice stated drawing my attention to the door where Tony stood looking miserable and tired. "He stabbed you in the heart with it, fired the energy into your chest and left you for dead."

"How did you live?" Wanda asked sounded amazed as she turned to look at me a curious look in her eyes.

"Thor charged his hammer and struck my heart with the lightening to get my heart started again. Funnily enough I flat lined as soon as the battle stopped and when they captured Loki. Only thing was the large electrical current in my body kick-started my powers. I'm sure they used electricity when they experimented on you?" I asked the twins receiving nods ad uncomfortable looks from them both. "The current Thor get in his lightening was enough to power the whole Stark building. I'm surprised I didn't turn to ash."

"It was the powers in her that kept her from dying," Tony added looking at the three of us as he looked over my charts on the computer screen seeming happy everything was in order. "You're fine now. Your body's healed, so I suppose you can leave the infirmary."

"She has healed already?" Pietro questioned sounding astonished at this news. I rested my hand on my stomach not feeling any pain like I was expecting to.

"She has advanced healing?" Wanda asked looking to Tony as she tilted her head to the side.

"And transportation," Pietro added no doubt remembering how I appeared in front of him to take the bullets that were meant to be for him.

"Which reminds me," Tony mumbled standing at the end of my bed giving me a disapproving look. "We agreed that you wouldn't use your powers. You can't control them, they become dangerous. And you used two of them yesterday," he scolded stepping into the role of father so easily it would have scared me if I wasn't used to it. Yesterday? Had it really only been a day?

"I actually used four," I mumbled feeling my face flush as Pietro sent me a smirk.

"What?" Tony asked sounded confused as he looked at me. "You only used teleportation and you're healing."

"No," I told him shaking my head as I looked to Pietro not taking my eyes off of him as I remembered him falling to the floor dead. "Pietro died. I watched him die and then I froze time. I was so angry and my emotions took over and before in knew it I had rewound time to a few minutes before it happened. Then I transported in front of Pietro and cast a magnetic pull towards me so the bullets would only hit me." I explained going over everything I remembered about yesterday and the battle.

"That is five powers then," Pietro pointed out his fingers brushing over the back of my hand making me realise he was still holding into my hand.

"How many powers do you have?" Wanda asked leaning closer as if she found me fascinating.

"I can shock with my hands as well but I'm not sure about any other powers." I told her reminding myself of the first power after the healing I recovered when training with Clint and Tasha.

"I'm sure she's got telepathy as well," Tony injected giving me a small glare as he looked over to the Maximoff female. "There's been more than one time I've had the feeling she's read my mind." He added making the female smile. "Anyway since you're up I can inform you that you're grounded."

"What?" I questioned not believing what he said as I sat straighter looking to him with a frown on my face.

"Well you used your powers, which we agreed for your own safety that you wouldn't and I'm your father so I can do whatever I want." He replied smugly turning back to the Tony Stark I had grown up around.

"I don't even live with you!" I exclaimed not liking the look on his face when he flashed me his smirk.

"No but you are moving into the New Avengers Building to work on your powers. The three of you along with Vision, Sam Wilson and Rhodey are training to become part of the New Avengers." He explained as if that would make sense to me. God I really had missed a lot in the last day.

"So I'm grounded?" At his nod I felt furious that he would actually ground me. I hadn't been grounded before and I could tell I wasn't going to like it.

"If I makes you feel better, Pietro is grounded as well," Wanda whispered to me loud enough for her brother to hear as he flashed her a frown.

"What did he do?" I asked looking to her brother as he dropped his head a small smile on his face.

"He destroyed my lab," Tony sighed and I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He really did love that lab.

"You probably deserved it," I grumbled feeling no sympathy for him after he grounded me. Tony rolled his eyes as he looked down at the watch on his wrist giving a deep sigh.

"There's a meeting at six in the communal area. Cap's expecting you all to be there so don't be late." He muttered giving a small wave before leaving the three of us alone in the infirmary. To think I was in this place because I used my powers. I glanced to Pietro then and knew I would have used them again if it meant keeping him alive.

"Well that went well," I mumbled earning chuckles from both the twins as I rested back on the pillows again, closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review xx I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx Comet96 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story xx And I want to apologise for any mistakes made within this story (chapter) so far. even the best authors making editing mistakes and I ensure you all that I am not that great of an author.**

 **For future chapters I am making it known that translation for the Sokovian language will be in Slovak as I have researched and decided that in my opinion it is the closest I want the twins accents to be. if anyone has a problem with this feel free to tell me now before I post the next chapter as I will make adjustments but I hope you all understand where I am coming from. When I say speaking in Slovak I mean the words written and not their accent. I only choose this because according to Marvel Sokovia is meant to be between Slovakia and Czech Republic and both of these languages are very similar so I thought I'd go with Slovak but if anyone has a problem let me know xx**

 **Please review so I know what you all feel about this chapter. I'd really like to know if you like where this story is going and I promise the next few chapters after this are going to get better and more adventures and more romantic with more Tony hating on Pietro and emotions and feelings expanding and the possible possibility of Bruce Banner coming back! Does that sound exciting? So please review! Comet96 xxx**

* * *

"Elia," a soft voice whispered stirring me from the light sleep I had found myself in. I blinked my eyes against the light trying to see round the blurriness to see who had woken me and became surprised to see Wanda leaning over me slightly her hand resting on my shoulder. She looked the same as the first time I saw her and when I spoke with her on the jet to Sokovia. Her hair was probably less tangled now, looking smooth and I could only guess she had the luxury of having a shower.

"Wanda," I greeted pushing myself up on my arms looking around the room noting that it was only the two of us in the infirmary room.

"I did not want to wake you but we have that meeting," she muttered apologetically her accent clear as she spoke but it was nothing compared to her brothers. They could talk English well but there were a few sentences they struggled around. It was like they didn't understand the way in which we spoke, almost cutting out words or adding ones that didn't need to be added. I suppose Wanda found it easier but she did have the advantage of listening in on people's thoughts.

I glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall seeing that it was twenty-five to six and that we should be leaving. I had no idea how long it would take to get to the communal area but I knew I wanted to change out of these clothes before we left.

"Have I got time to change?" I asked the woman before me feeling the hospital gown sticking to me. I had only just realised then that I was wearing a hospital gown. Wanda handed me over a pair of black yoga pants along with a form fitting green top and black combat boots. These were my mission colours whenever I went out with Clint and Tasha and new that these must have been the colours assigned to me. I took in Wanda's outfit noting she wore something similar to what she had given me but her top was scarlet and she had a black jacket over the top. "Thanks," I mumbled slipping off the bed and slipping the yoga pants on under the hospital gown.

As I pulled the gown over my head, thankful someone had sense to leave me in my bra a cool breeze brushed across my bare chest, blowing the curls that rested down against my hips. At Wanda's gasp I looked towards her to see that her brother had joined us in the room and was staring at me with wide eyes as he took in my almost naked torso.

"Pietro!" Wanda scolded smacking her brother on the arm as he flashed me a smirk before throwing something at me causing me to stumble back as I was hit in the face. "Pietro!" She scolded once again and I knew she was probably glaring at him.

"You forgot to grab her jacket," he stated as if it would explain his unannounced arrival and his unexpected jacket throw to my face.

"Thank you," I muttered sliding the green top over my head liking the feel as it set against my skin making it feel like I wasn't actually wearing a top. God did I love the stuff Tony and Bruce invented. I looked between the twins as I pulled on my combat boots trying to strain my ears as the two of them spoke but gave up when I nearly toppled over, paying more attention to them than myself. "Okay, let's go," I called to the two of them tugging the jacket on over my top heading towards the door.

Ten minutes later we were still walking down the hall to this communal area and I couldn't help but think it was quite far away from the infirmary and maybe we wouldn't make it there on time. I was surprised that Pietro was walking along side us and hadn't rushed off with his powers to get there before us but as I glanced at the twins I realised something. They were scared. And if I was to go by what I knew I'd say that they'd probably spent most of their time in the infirmary with me.

"Have you looked around the building yet?" I asked knowing they must have been to some places if they knew the way to the communal room. They knew where the infirmary was as well and they must have known where the training room was as I was pretty sure that's where our training gear came from.

"We've been to a few places," Wanda answered exchanging a look with her brother as we turned a corner which led us to a bridge like balcony that over looked a large train hall below. I glanced down at the sounds of grunting to see that a large group of 'agents' - could I call them agents? - were in the middle of training. They were wearing clothing similar to ours but they were clothes in fully black. I hadn't ignored the fact that Pietro was wearing the same thing as us but his top was a pale blue with electric blue lightning bolts down the sides. "We spent most of our time with you,"

"Why?" I questioned finding it curious that these two would rather stay with me than venture around this place. I remember seeing the plans for this place – also having a hand in some of the designs – and knew it was a large building.

"You saved my brother's life," she stated as if that should have been enough for her to stay with me. "I wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"You didn't need to stay with me," I mumbled feeling my face flush because of the kind, honest look plastered on her face.

"We wanted to stay with you," Pietro said before his sister could giving me a smile instead of his usual smirk. "Ah look we are here now sister," he called flashing forward until he was standing beside a blue sofa looking around the large room that resembled a rather large open kitchen/diner/living area. It was so much like the open kitchen in Stark tower – well Avenger tower now.

"You made it just in time," a masculine voice I would recognise anywhere announced causing me to turn around and smile at the archer running towards him.

"Clint!" I yelled jumping into his arms, happy that he caught me and brought me close to his chest, ruffling my hair as I cuddled up to him.

"It's good to see you up and about," he whispered brushing the hair from my face a she looked over me carefully. "You had me scared you know. Almost left that boy just to make sure you were okay but Pietro wouldn't let you go," I felt my cheeks flush at his words glancing over to Pietro as he coughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Thank god for her powers," Natasha drawled out stepping over to us giving me the smile I realised she only used for me or Clint. "I've heard you've been grounded,"

"Along with Speedy over there," Tony added getting up from the couch he had been sat on holding out a tablet to Steve who was obviously waiting for us all to join him.

"Now everyone's here we can start with the meeting." He ordered in a light tone gesturing for us all to take a seat in front of him as he stood before us all. Clint, Natasha and Tony stood behind him but Wanda dragged me down onto the couch beside her, leaving a space for Pietro next to me and Rhodey and Sam took another couch and Vision stood behind Wanda. I guess the android was still finding it hard to adjust to … well being human. "As you all know, or may have heard, we're starting a new Avengers Initiative. We believe that the six of you have what it takes to become part of the team.

"For obvious reasons Dr Banner isn't here and Clint's taking time out to spend with Laura and the kids. Thor's gone back to Asgard and well Tony … Tony's … well he's Tony. That leaves the six of you with me and Natasha."

"What Steve is trying to say is we've been going over each of your … assets and believe you all have what it takes to be an Avenger. If the battle against Ultron proves anything it's that." Natasha cut over him taking the tablet from his hands letting it show that she was a natural leader and couldn't help take over control.

"Apart from Sam … he wasn't there," Tony input receiving a glare from both Sam and Steve.

"Anyway, we've had FRIDAY go over the footage from the battle, past training videos or any footage of training and such and have decided that it suits us best if we partner you up as we start training. It's better if we find out who you're combatable with now so we can work around any problems. There may be missions that don't particularly need the whole team and maybe quicker if we were to send you in as a duo." She went on to explain, swiping a few things off of the tablet as they appeared in around us holographic screens.

There was footage of Sam in his Falcon get-up fighting last year when SHEILD turned out to be HYDRA, but there was also footage of him of when he was doing drills and mission with his partner back before his partner's death.

Rhodey had footage of the battle with Ultron and alongside that there was footage of him fighting beside Tony against HAMMER's robots and a few other videos of him. Steve and Natasha had footage of themselves as well, clearly of them working together on many of their missions but the footage that stood out the most was how well they worked together fighting Ultron's robots.

The next screen of footage was of Wanda and Vision working together in the church against Ultron's bots - I had no idea where the footage came from but I knew Tony had something to do with it. I hadn't seen them working together at the time but they were amazing together. Both of them had each other's back but they were also such independent fighters it was incredible how they seemed to watch each other and focus on the battle.

On the last screen there was mini screens split covering the holograph of Pietro and I both fighting separately before my eyes focused on the largest screen of them all. It was in the church like Wanda and Vision's footage but you could barely see Pietro as he speed around taking down the bots, but you could see when he came and took out the robots creeping behind me. And there was also the moment I pushed him out of the way as he paused for breath, stopping him from getting hit and then him sweeping me to the other side of the room as an explosion went off.

It was rather impressive how well I worked with Pietro and how well Wanda and Vision worked together.

"As you can see from the footage and from the assessments FRIDAY has made it's pretty clear who will be paired with who." Steve stated swiping something on the tablet replacing the four screen with stats on each of us and our partners. "Rhodey and Sam have been placed together not only because they both can fly but also because they have similar backgrounds and military experience."

"Wanda you'll be paired with Vision," Nat started holding up a hand when Pietro went to speak. "I know it's just been the two of you since you were ten but it makes you weak. We can't have you paired together if you get sent on the same mission. You'll be worried about each other and could possible terminate the mission. We've seen how well you work with Vision, Wanda. It's almost like you have your minds linked."

"It could be possible," Vision presented looking down at Wanda before looking to Steve and Nat. "We both have the power to read minds, we could use that to our advantage."

"You can work on that in training," Steve suggested before turning towards me and Pietro frowning as he turned to Tony who had obviously muttered something under his breath. "You two are our main focus at the moment," I frowned confused at what he meant looking between him and Nat before turning to Pietro who seemed just confused.

"You'll be our scouts," Nat mentioned pointing at Pietro as he shifted forward. "You're fast enough to scout ahead before we go ahead into any unknown zone. And you," she went on pointing to me "you can teleport the two of you there ahead of us allowing him to go in first. Plus you have that whole turning back time thing in case something goes bad. We've got the two of you to take advantage of."

"Plus you work well together," Clint input nudge Nat's shoulder as he looked over to me and Speedy. "I mean you did jump in front of Pietro, taking all those bullets when you could have just frozen them. And there's also the fact that he was watching and checking up on you throughout the battle against Ultron,"

"When does our training begin?" Wanda questioned looking at her brother with a curious expression on her face.

"We'll give you three days resting time and then your training starts. Schedules will be sent to you via your assigned phones and we'll get to working on your training." Nat answered waving Tony forward as he handed us each a new Stark phone. "We'll be doing individual training, partner training and group training. We'll need to be prepared for anything,"

* * *

 _Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain_. I read clutching the book closer to me as I froze at those words. I had never thought about it before but those words were true. After all we hardly knew where Ultron kept his brain, he was through the net within seconds, switching from one robot to the next. And hell we couldn't trust him.

"What are you doing?" An accented voice whispered in my right ear startling me as I thought I was alone. I jumped slightly as I turned to face Pietro feeling my face flush when I realised how close he was to me. "I scared you, no?"

"Pietro," I scolded pushing off of the couch, turning to face him as he leant his hands on the back of the couch looking up at me with sparkling blue eyes. "You know I don't like it when you do that," I whined clutching the book to my chest as I frowned at the silver-haired Sokovian.

"I can't help it," he mumbled shrugging sheepishly as me as he rolled his shoulders back before he jumped over the back of the couch, taking my place as he draped his body across the blue cushions. "I forget sometimes,"

"I wish you'd at least give me a warning beforehand. Like crash into something or make a bang," I sighed rolling my eyes as I ran hands through my hair glancing over to the large pots on the stove as the shimmered away on a low heat.

"You'd like for me to hurt myself, yes?" He questioned causing me to glance down at him as he seemed confused.

"No of course not!" I exclaimed not wanting him to think I wanted him to hurt himself. God didn't I prove to him I didn't want him hurt when I took those bullets for him? "I just don't like it when you sneak up on me. It's not nice," I told him softly resting my hand on his shoulder as I passed him, placing my book on the dining table as I went to stir the large shimmering pot of meatballs and sauce. I dipped my finger into the pot quickly before sucking the sauce off my finger tasting the tomato based sauce.

"It smells amazing," his voice murmured in my ear as his body pressed against my back allowing me to feel his toned body pressing firmly against mine. I sighed deeply, biting my lip as I stopped my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. I clutched hold of the spoon in my hands, feeling the plastic dig into my palm happy that it drew me back to the real world.

"You're doing it again Pietro," I whispered shivering as his breath brushed against my neck, blowing strands of my hair over the skin, tickling the sensitive area. His chuckle vibrated against my neck, shooting down my spine until my toes were curling in my fluffy blue slipper socks Nat graced me with.

"You do not like this?" He teased brushing his hand lightly against my waist before settling them on my hips as he pulled me back against his chest, taking the breath from me. I didn't know how to answer that. I could say yes but I barely knew him. I had known him for exactly six weeks today. Of course I liked him, how could I not?

He was breath-taking and had my heart pounding in my chest every time I caught him looking or sending me that stupid smirk of his. But it wasn't only his looks that had me liking him. He was loyal, kind - if slightly cocky – cared deeply for his sister and had a great personality. He was adorable when he didn't understand something, scrunching his nose up in confusion. His accent made everything he said sound extremely more attractive than it should, an example I'm ashamed of was during training last week when he made a suggestion about me taking off my clothes when I said I was too hot. And he keeps me on my toes. It was like a challenge with him and as a Stark I found it hard to step down from a challenge.

"I don't like it," the stern voice of Tony came from behind us alerting both Pietro and I that we were no longer alone in the communal room. I felt Pietro freeze behind me before he was replaced by a cold breeze that had my hair blowing out around me.

"I am not near her," I heard Pietro muttered behind me causing me to turn to see him raising his hands up at Tony in defence.

"Now," Tony grumbled coming over to my side placing a kiss to my head but I knew he was glaring at Pietro. God these two were getting ridiculous now. Every time they were in a room together that I also happened to be in they would get like this. Pietro flirted with me. Everyone knew that. Tony didn't like it and tended to kick off like he just had. Pietro of course decided after the first two weeks that it wasn't worth arguing with Tony. He had seen how upset I got when they almost ended one of their 'discussions' in a fist fight.

"It's still weird seeing you being a dad," Steve announced as he sat down at the table as if he knew dinner was about to be served. Nat and Wanda came over, pulling out plates so I could start to plate the pasta on each plate making sure to give extra to Steve and Pietro – they could eat us out of house – before giving everyone else a decent sized plate. Nat came following behind me as Wanda handed her the plates which were then passed onto me as I filled them with meatballs and sauce. There was nine of us eating tonight and it felt quite odd considering it was normally just Steve, Nat, Rhodey, Sam, Vision, Wanda, Pietro and me eating.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked Tony as I placed a plate down in front of him before handing Steve his – both of them had taken seats at each end of the table. Nat placed a plate down for Sam and Rhodey before going back for her own as Wanda settled down next to Vision handing him his plate. Apparently he could eat if he wanted to although he didn't need to. I guess he just liked feeling human around us. I sat down on Tony's right, placing Pietro's plate to my right knowing he would sit there. When we eat we tended to sit in our pairs.

"We've found a new HYDRA base," Steve supplied obviously noting the way we all stopped eating to look at him.

"I've come to give you all new tech, suits and transport," Tony added explaining why he was here.

"When do we leave?" Sam asked a hint of excitement in his voice. I can't believe this thirty-six year old was getting excited over this.

"Tomorrow morning, seven am sharp," Nat replied stabbing a meatball with her fork sending me a wink as she bit into it without cutting it up.

"Have you all got your codenames now?" Tony inquired looking between Wanda, Pietro and me. Everyone else had their names and we just called Vision, Vision.

"Scarlet Witch," Nat answered pointing to Wanda who sent him a wave, her hand coated in scarlet mist. "Quicksilver," she went on nodding towards Pietro and then looking to me. "And she still hasn't decided."

"Of course," Tony muttered under his breath before sending me a confused look. "What's holding you up?" I shrugged my shoulders lightly as I twisted the pasta around on my fork before sighing and sharing a look with Wanda. She knew why I was hesitant. We'd become quite close over the six weeks and I was sure that she was my best friend and I felt comfortable telling her everything and anything.

"She doesn't want to give herself a name and the find out she has a new power," Wanda told him knowing I didn't want to talk about it. "It may not go with her name,"

"How many powers have you got now?" My dad questioned tapping his fork on his plate and I knew it was a nervous habit. I had picked it up from him.

"Seven," I mumbled shifting in my seat as Pietro brushed his hand against my leg under the table trying to reassure me. He knew I didn't like my new power having found it by using it on him.

"Transporting, healing, magnetic pull, rewinding time, freezing time, power shocks and what else?" The man waited for me to give him my new power but I didn't want to tell him. I had really hurt Pietro and if I didn't heal him right after it would have taken weeks for him to heal.

"Psionic energy," Pietro supplied squeezing my knee lightly under the table as he gave my answer to Tony. The man turned to Wanda who gave him a nod confirming what he had been thinking.

"She has an emerald mist, whereas I have scarlet," she spoke softly knowing it still got me upset when we spoke about it.

"How did you find out about it?" Tony asked bringing up the one question I wished he wouldn't. Nat seemed to understand my reluctance to talk. She probably remembered having to break down my bathroom door when I refused to leave after a day.

"She and Pietro were in the stimulation room training. You know how we like to keep things realistic in there, firing electric shocks and safe explosions so we can be prepared when we go out into the field. Pietro stepped on a trap explosion and as if sensing it Elia thrust her hands towards him and the emerald mist shot towards him pushing him away from the explosion." Nat explained to him exchanging a look between me and Pietro.

"Unfortunately for me I went crashing into a wall," Pietro added smiling lightly as he remembered the training exercise.

"It's not funny," I hissed at him smacking his arm as he chuckled at my words sending me a charming or what he thought was a charming smile.

"I am fine," he stated blowing in my face, something he had taken up when he knew it annoyed me.

"Yeah but you weren't," I muttered darkly remembering the way he had crumbled against the wall, his arm ben at and odd angle and blood pooling against his head.

"What happened to him?" That was Tony and I couldn't help but note the amusement in his voice.

"A broken arm and cracked skull, bruising to the ribs and a punctured lung," Sam answered flinching as he thought back to the day. To make it worse the others had all been watching as well.

"And you healed him?" There was disappointment in his voice. Did it really please him to know that Pietro was hurt and in pain?

"Of course!" I exclaimed not believe Tony could be this petty. Whatever was going on between Pietro and Tony needed to stop. Tony had to accept that me and Pietro were close and would always be close. We were partners and his sister was my best friend.

"So any codename suggestions?" The man I called my father asked changing the conversation as if he hadn't asked if I healed the man I had hurt by accident.

"None," I mumbled feeling exhausted all of a sudden not liking it was me we were talking about. After all the training Pietro and I had done today I was tired. "Can we come up with one after this mission?" I asked hoping they would give in to my wishes so I could finish my dinner and go to bed. If we needed to be up early for a mission I'd like to get some sleep.

"I'll give you two weeks," Tony grunted making it sound like he was the one in charge of whether the codenames stuck and not us or Steve.

"Fine," I grumbled feeling more like his daughter in that moment as I sulked. Tony was a great teacher when it came to sulking.

* * *

When Tony said he had made new tech and suits for us I wasn't expecting him to go this … well let's just say it seemed like he'd been having fun. My 'suit' as he put it was much the same as the one I had worn against Ultron but the skinny jeans were much more comfortable feeling like leggings instead with the soft, smooth fabric that felt like a second skin. They didn't even feel like skinny jeans and I knew it was a snug fit like, Nat's cat suit, nit tight and uncomfortable and something that would cut off my movement. Along the seam line of my jeans on each leg, was a long strip of shock disks – also like the ones I had used in Sokovia - that would allow me to have some weapons that didn't revolve around my powers.

That had been part of the training. Learning to fight with weapons and not relying on our powers. It was more for me and Wanda seeing as we tired quickly if we used our powers for an extended amount of time. But it was also in case we needed to interact on a mission without using our powers so we wouldn't give away which of us were there. Wanda and Pietro had training with the guns as well, both of them being armed with the minimum of two when we went out into the field.

My camisole hadn't changed much, still being an emerald green colour – it was my favourite colour before I started producing the mist from my hands – but had a thermal sensor within it changing with the temperature. So if it got too hot we'd feel cool but if we got too cold we'd become warm – some of the greatest tech Tony had used so far in my eyes.

My black leather jacket was much the same, not restricting my movements but giving me a coating of protecting if shot at. I knew there was a thin layer of vibranium within the coating much like the camisole. Wanda also shared a vibranium jacket and camisole whereas Pietro had a layer of vibranium in his toned thermal shirt. I had no idea how Tony had done it but the material of our tops feel like normal fabric, not like there was the strongest metal in the world embedded within the fabric. It was almost like mithril from Lord of the Rings.

"What are you smiling about?" Nat question as she stopped in front of me as I ran my hands over my camisole. I must admit I must have looked a bit weird, running my hands over my stomach and smiling. "You're not pregnant are you?" I lost my smile at her words.

"You have to have sex to get pregnant Nat," Clint called to her from the other side of the room having heard us. I felt everyone freeze in the room and knew from the burning of their eyes that they were looking at us. Why was I so aware of the fact that Pietro was glaring at me, an angry look plastered on his face.

"No, I'm not pregnant," I muttered feeling my face heat up as everyone seemed to focus on me. "I was thinking how these new vibranium shirts reminded me of mithril from Lord of the Rings," I admitted sharing a look with Clint, earning a frown from him. I guess he was still sore from Tony calling him Legolas.

"That is correct," Wanda mumbled running her hands down the black camisole she was wearing. She would normally be wearing her black dress but Tony was still working on adjustments for that so she had no choice but to wear her suit similar to mine. "It is very good,"

"If we've all finished talking about The One Ring, I'd like for us to go over the plan," Steve input shocking me at the Lord of the Ring reference. I guess he had been the one to steal my film collection then.

"Elia and Pietro go in first to scout ahead and then air team get sent in a few minutes before we go in on foot to clear the skies," Nat told him letting him know that we all knew the plan. 'Air team' was Rhodey and Sam considering they both … well flew. "Don't worry Cap, we know what we're doing."

"When can you transport in?" Steve asked turning to me as I pulled on my fingerless gloves that were connected to the shock disks running down my legs. They had a magnetic pull in them that connected with the disks so all I had to do was press the middle of my palm and flick my wrist down to my legs and then I'd be armed with a shocker.

"I can go in from when the jets an hour and a half away," I answered calculating the distance in my head. It's the longest time distance I could work from at the moment. Well that's if we calculate the distance by 60mph.

"She can do two hours," Pietro input leaking the training we had been doing with my transportation. I glanced over to him shaking my head. I had only done that twice and I wasn't sure if I could do it again without hurting him or draining my powers for about an hour.

"No I can't, I might miscalculate the distance," I grumbled feeling myself get frustrated with him. He was always trying to hype up my powers making them seem better than they were. And it wasn't good for me to use my powers when I was angry with him.

"If you miscalculate I'll make the difference up," he concluded receiving a nod from Steve that stated we'd be going in two hours away from the base. Sometimes Pietro really tested my patience when it came to him and my powers. He thought he knew more about them than I did. We'll see who's talking next time when I throw him into a wall.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xxx Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx Comet96 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if you guys were waiting long ... had a few adjustments to make and I still probably missed loads of mistakes so I apologise for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you wish for me to add anything feel free to make a suggestion x**

 **In this chapter and future chapters I am making it known that translation for the Sokovian language will be in Slovak as I have researched and decided that in my opinion it is the closest I want the twins accents to be. if anyone has a problem with this feel free to tell me now before I post the next chapter as I will make adjustments but I hope you all understand where I am coming from. Don't worry I will be putting translations at the end of the chapter if that helps x**

 **Please review so I know what you all think - like to know whether or not you enjoyed or have any ideas for future chapter x Let me know and don't feel afraid to leave a review xxx Comet96 xxx**

* * *

Pietro was doing it again. Not five minutes after telling Steve that I could make the two hour distance and he was already insisting I would be able to make that distance. Was he the one with the powers? Did he know how much energy it took from me?

"So you can do it right?" The Sokovian muttered nudging me in the arm as he turned away from Steve ignoring the man he had currently been arguing with to look at me.

"I'm not sure …" I sighed feeling my fingers twinge as Pietro looked at me in confusion. I wish that it was possible for the two of us to swap powers for one day. I'd like to see him control my powers and feel the drain it left on your body when you pressed too hard. "I haven't got my powers under control yet." I admitted knowing that they all knew this as well considering I had been training with them all.

"Remember to use your time powers if anything goes bad," Nat pointed out exchanging a glance with Clint. Wait what was Clint doing here? I knew I had spoken and teased him just a moment ago but I thought he had on vacation never to come back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the archer knowing it would sound rather odd asking him now. He looked between Steve, Nat and Tony and shrugged his shoulders as if it meant nothing.

"It's HYDRA," he said simply as if that would explain everything. Which it sort of did. I knew that they all wanted to take down the other HYDRA bases but I wasn't actually expecting them to be on the mission.

"So we're clear on the use of your time powers?" Nat questioned ignoring the conversation between Clint and me.

"They've only worked once Nat," I told her remembering when I had turned back time so I could save Pietro. "And I can't exactly control freezing time either."

"They seem to only work when you sense Pietro in danger so if we keep him in the line of fire than it should be alright," she stated causing me to look at her in anger and astonishment. Was she really willing to put Pietro in danger?

"I'm not going to let you put him in danger under the hope that my powers will work!" I shouted at her ignoring the hand that settled on my shoulder knowing it belonged to Pietro. "I won't let you use him like that,"

"It was his idea," Wanda muttered softly looking between her brother and Nat making it obvious she had read their minds. I spun on my feet then, glaring at the tall silver-haired man that now stood in front of me, smacking him in the chest causing him to fly backwards as my psionic energy shot out at him.

"I'm not talking to you," I spat at him as we struggled to his feet giving me an apologetic look before turning on my heel, making my way to the waiting jet. The jet itself was much like the old ones, but was bigger and had a small jet inside that would still fit us all in. The difference between this jet and the last was that there were bunkers that held two beds each in case we had to travel longer than a day. Unfortunately I had to share with Pietro as Nat thought it would be best if we were in our 'pairs' but I was more than comfortable locking him out and overriding FRIDAY's system.

It didn't take long before he was knocking on the door and I felt the jet taking off.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Steve asked glancing between Pietro and myself as he glanced over to Nat to confirm we were two hours out of the HYDRA base. We were two hours out from the HYDRA base found in Moscow. Steve and Nat thought it would be best to send me and Pietro in first to case the building and do some spotting before the others arrived.

"Remember to alert us if you see Friedmann," Nat added flipping the screen of her tablet towards us so we could see the man in charge of this HYDRA base. The man looked like any other man within the world, nothing about him to make him stand out. Nothing besides the fact that he was evil and was probably working on experimenting on humans like Strucker had done to the twins.

"Okay, we can do that," I mumbled taking hold of Pietro's hand with my own, ignoring the warmth of his hand as I clutched it tightly. His thumb ran softly over the back of my hand as I closed my eyes focusing on where I needed to go. Friedmann … Friedmann … Friedmann. With a hard thump I landed roughly on the floor, releasing Pietro's hand as I hunched forward breathing deeply. That took a lot of energy out of me and I knew I would be lacking in my powers for a few hours at the most.

"Elia?" Pietro dropped down beside me, his hand running over my back as the other one lifted my head from the floor allowing me to see the deserted town we had landed in. There was probably about ten to twelve buildings around us, no people and silence. It unnerved me and I knew Pietro was feeling the same.

"I'm fine," I assured him moving his hand from my chin as I looked around trying to find something Nat would have mentioned. "Go look around," I added waving him away as I caught my breath but still feeling drained as I watched him leave in a blur. "Nat can you give us our GPS coordinates," I asked waiting for her reply but received none. "Nat?"

"She will not hear you Agent Quinn," a rough voice said from behind me but before I could turn around to see who was speaking I was grabbed by my hair and pulled from the ground, a thick arm wrapping around my chest pinning me to a hard chest. "Or should I say Eliyana Stark?" I was panicked by this news. Not many people knew about my involvement with Tony so I came as quite a shock considering we were meant to be at a HYDRA base.

"Pietro!" I screamed out not questioning why I was calling him but coming to the conclusion that it was because he was the only one here. The silver-haired man was standing in front of me a second after I called his name glancing at the men that had surrounded me. Something flashed in his eyes as they settled on the arm around me.

"Ah, ah, ah Pietro Maximoff, don't think about it," the man that spoke to me muttered to the enhanced as he stepped forward revealing himself to be Friedmann. "You make any move and Miss Stark … well she'll no longer be in this world," he went on as I felt the cold barrel pressed against my head. Pietro's eyes flashed, his hands clenched into a fist but he did at Friedmann said and had not moved. "Take them!" Friedmann ordered as he turned away just as a man shoved a needle into Pietro's neck before everything went black.

* * *

It was cold. The constant drip, drip, drip was what rose me from the medically induced sleep I had been put in but it was the grunts and groans that drew my attention to my partner, hunched over next to me as a man stood over him, a large metal pole in his hand.

In the dim lighting I could already tell that Pietro was black and blue. His left eye was swollen, a bluish-purplish bruise forming around the swollen skin. His lip was split, a trail of blood rolling down his chin dripping onto the pale blue fabric of his top. His arms were covered in large gashes, some of them looking deeper than others and I could just tell that they had been beating him for quite some time.

"Ah Miss Stark, it is so kind of you to join us," Friedmann cooed as if he was speaking to a two-year-old as he stepped out of the shadows, clicking his fingers, filling the room we were in with light. If I thought Pietro looked bad in the dimmed light it was nothing to how he looked now that I could see him properly. It was hard for me to look at him as his face and upper body bruised and bloody. "We've been waiting for three hours, but do not worry. Pietro and Alec have been getting to know each other," he stated nodding towards the large man that stood over Pietro the pole in his hand. "Now that you are awake we can finally get what we wanted." Friedmann stepped forward until he was standing by Pietro's side, gripping the top the enhanced wore in his hands before nodding to Alec. Slowly Alec un-cuffed Pietro's right hand, slipping his arm out of the top before cuffing him back up and repeating the same with his left hand before chaining him back to the metal upright flatbed. The colour difference between Pietro's arms and face compare to his chest made my stomach twist. "Your father, Tony Stark has recently came up with new technology and gadgets for the new Avengers. We want you to recreate them for us."

"I can't," I whispered looking to the man before flicking my eyes to Pietro just in time to see Alec smack the metal pole across his chest earning a grunt from the enhanced. I knew Pietro was clenching his teeth together because I could see who much it hurt him. He was doing it for me. Trying to tell me that he was fine when he wasn't.

"Do you want to rethink that?" Friedmann asked looking to Alec as he lifted the pole again striking Pietro in the same place again.

"Stop, please," I begged feeling my eyes water as Pietro hunched forward breathing deeply as he spat out blood, his head dropping down as it rested against his chest.

"You know it wouldn't make a difference to us if the boy died," Friedmann muttered as he lifted up the shirt Tony had designed for us that held a vibranium layer within it. "Tell us how your father managed to get a layer of vibranium within this clothing without breaking the metal up and failing to act as a shield,"

"I can't, I don't know how," Pietro's grunt had me sucking in a breath as the pole smacked against his lower stomach pushing out whatever breath he had in his lungs. "Stop! Don't hurt him. Hurt me, please!" I cried fighting against the chains that held me to my upright flatbed as I felt a tug in my lower stomach as Alec turned to face me. He took a step towards me before glancing over to Friedmann.

"You heard the girl," he answered Alec's unasked questioned before stepping back into the shadows just as the metal pole connect with my chest under my breasts drawing out my piercing scream.

* * *

It hurt to breath. It hurt to move. It hurt to think. I hurt all over and I'm sure Pietro felt the same. I was thankful that Alec didn't pay the silver-haired man any attention since I felt the tugging in my stomach. At least I knew my magnetic pull worked on more than just metal objects as I had managed to keep Alec's attention.

"She still not spoken?" Friedmann asked as he stepped back into the room glancing at a passed out Pietro before locking eyes with me. There was a sick smile on his face as he took in my topless body, his eyes settling on the green gem that rested on the material of my bra.

"No boss," Alec grunted wiping my blood off of his knuckles with a rag as he looked over at the German man before giving me a sick grin as he wiggled his bloody fingers at me. I knew my face and body was just as bruised and bloody as Pietro's now, maybe more so. Friedmann had mentioned that Pietro had been 'talking' with Alec for three hours but according to the large clock above Pietro's head I had been 'talking' with Alec for over five hours now.

"Take her to the pool," Friedmann ordered glancing at his watch before nodding towards the door he had walked through seconds before. "I have something planned for her."

* * *

I knew it was my screams that woke Pietro. He jumped with a start as the high-pitched shriek ripped through the room. Electricity. That was the plan Friedmann had for me after the pool. It was his idea to dip me in the pool and chain me back to the metal with damp skin and hair and then placed a taser against my skin. The shock that ran through my body had me clamping my teeth down after the tenth scream as I was aware that Pietro was watching me, fighting against his chains.

"Stop ... Stop ... please ... I'll, I'll tell you," I whispered feeling the energy drain from me as my healing tried to kick in but was useless as I was still using my magnetic pull. It seemed I could only use one power at the moment and I would do anything to keep the attention off of Pietro.

"Finally," Friedmann groaned stepping closer as he handed the taser to Alec, rolling his shirt sleeves back down as he pulled out a recording device, flicking the button on. "Go ahead,"

"Let … let Piet go," I muttered to him using what energy I had left to look him in the eye as I spoke. From the clenching of his jaw I knew he understood that I would not be saying anything unless he did what I asked. A stiff nod of his head had Alec unchaining Pietro, causing the silver-haired man to slump down to the floor, watching me with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Now tell me what I want to know," he spat out flicking his hand to Alec allowing me to receive a blow to the face for my 'disobedience'.

"He … he-" my words were cut off as a skinny man with glasses rushed into the room ignoring both myself and Pietro as he rushed over to Friedmann a frantic look on his face.

"The Avengers are here," he exclaimed glancing to me than before looking down at the tablet in his hands. "We have ten minutes to get out of here!" Friedmann brought his hand up to his face, pinching his nose as he waved the man off before dropping his hand, looking to Alec.

"We are leaving," he declared stepping forward as Alec stepped away from me, sending a kick to Pietro's ribs. "Tell your father I will get what I want," he seethed out before stepping away and following Alec and the skinny man out of the room. As the door slammed closed behind them I allowed my chin to skin against my chest, my eyes closing as I released my magnetic pull.

"Eli," Pietro whispered crawling towards me until he was resting at my feet. I could already tell that his increased metabolism was working to give him back any energy he had lost during his beating. It was this metabolism that gave him the strength to stumble to his feet and pull me from my chains, dropping in his arms. With my weight added to him he stumbled to the floor, holding me in his arms. My hands rested against his bare chest vibrating against his fast beating heart. I shivered against his warm body as I sighed deeply trying to get closer to him. "What have they done to you?" He questioned his fingers brushing across my head gently as he ran his fingers over the gash above my head. "You need to heal yourself," he declared but I had better ideas. My body was already healing but it would take him a long time to heal.

"Piet," I whispered using the shortened version of his name again as I snuggled closer to him looking up at his blue eyes, smiling softly as I ran my hands up his chest until one hand was behind his head. With a soft tug that felt like a heavy building I pulled him closer until my lips brushed against his lightly. As his dry lips brushed mine I focused my energy on him until I was sure he was healed. I could feel myself growing colder and new it was working.

"Eli stop!" Pietro shouted pulling away from me but it was too late. His face was back to the beautiful sculptor it was before we came here. I gave him another small smile before pressing my head against his bare chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his smell.

"Pietro!" A familiar voice shouted out just as the energy around me disappeared and I passed out.

000

"… done it again … reckless … never letting her … absolutely never … stupid … don't you tell me … I'm not … I'll kill him … Friedmann … fucking kill … regret … stupid …"

"Tony she's coming to," an accented voice that was female called out alerting my father to the fact that I was waking up. His face was blurry as it first appeared in front of me but after a few blinks and the concern and anger on his face was evident.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as soon as he was sure I was paying him attention. How was I feeling? Like I was floating. I didn't hurt but that should have been expected with my healing power. But I did feel great, like I had so much energy I could ran a marathon or two.

"Amazing," I giggled looking to the female at the side of my bed smiling a large smile when I saw it was Wanda. "Hey bestie," I breathed out trying to reach for her but got distracted as I lifted my arm which felt light as a feather.

"Yeah she's fine," Tony muttered chuckling lightly as he shook his head as he glanced over to a confused looking Wanda. "She's high," he explained nodding towards what was probably a morphine bag hanging beside my bed. "She'll be fine by tonight. Helen will wean her off of the morphine from now and it'll be out of her system by this evening."

"Pietro will be glad to hear that," Wanda sighed grabbing my hand from the air and pulling it down with hers as she held it tightly in her hand.

"He's been through seven pairs of trainers in two days," Tony grumbled as he typed something on his tablet as he glanced at the woman beside me, raising his eyebrows. "You should talk to him, get him to stop running around the place,"

"He runs when he is nervous … she makes him nervous," Wanda mumbled running her fingers over my hand gently before sighing and lifting a bag from the floor. "You going back to the lab?" She asked the man as she pulled a pack of cards from the bag as well as a large bag of cheese puffs – my favourite.

"Yeah, will you watch her?"

"You know I will," she stated pulling the cards out, shuffling them in her hands before dealing them out. I guess she wanted to play a game of cards with me but I had no idea what one she wanted to play.

"Okay, good," Tony gave a wave of the hand before leaving the room. Wanda tapped me on the hand, passing the cards to me as she neatly stacked the middle pile.

"We are going to play Jimmy Rummy … you know that one?" She questioned as I lifted the card in my hands, counting seven cards meaning she must have eight.

"Clint taught me," I told her as she placed one card on the bed beside the neat stack indicating my go.

* * *

"We lost your signal as soon as you transported," Nat stated as I joined the team in the communal area that evening for dinner. Wanda was muttering to Clint, who was sat beside her before looking over to Nat when the woman threw a napkin at her. "We lost contact with you through the coms as well but thought it was HYDRA blocking you out. When we turned up at the site the two of you weren't in sight and the HYDRA base blown up."

"We spent twelve hours trying to find you until Tony got an alert on his phone with your GPS signal in Germany." Wanda input as she nodded to Tony who shifted slightly on his seat as I looked to him.

"How did you find us?" I asked him resting my hand lightly on Pietro's leg as it brushed against mine in a vibration as he moved it so fast. I knew he must have heard this before and I knew he was nervous about something. I could tell he wanted to be out running on the track, Wanda did mention he ran when he was nervous.

"Your necklace," he mumbled pointing to the emerald gem that hung around my neck on a silver chain. Tony had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday and I hadn't taken it off since. "There's a tracker in it, I forgot all about it until it went off."

"Why is there a tracker in my necklace?" I questioned touching the gem with my fingers as I frowned at my father waiting to hear his explanation. Did he not trust me? Did he have to follow my footsteps because he didn't trust me?

"I needed to know where you were all the time."

"Why?" I spat not liking the idea of him following my every movement. It was bad enough that Fury knew where I was all time and know with the Avengers but did my dad have to follow me as well?

"In case someone took you. I needed to be able to find you in case someone took you to get to me." He stressed out making me feel bad for getting angry when he was only do what he felt was right. "I never activated it and I'd forgotten about it until an alert came through saying the GPS was cut off giving me your last coordinates."

"We found you outside Stuttgart, Germany in Aidlingen," Nat went on resting her hands down on the table as she exchanged glances with the team before looking back at me. "Pietro was alright when we found you two but you were in his arms broken and battered. He told us what you did. How you kept the focus on yourself with your magnetic pull and then healed him when he freed you instead of letting yourself heal."

"It made sense at the time," I mumbled feeling my cheeks flush at the reminder that I had taken the pain away from Pietro and taken it upon myself so he would come to no harm. "He would have done the same thing,"

"I tried, I begged you but you wouldn't stop," he grunted slamming his fist on the table before pushing back in his seat and whizzing out of the room leaving me sat there with a load of eyes on me.

"He will be fine," Wanda sighed setting her fork down and getting up, going after her brother. Losing my appetite just as the twins did I set my fork down on the table and pushed away ignoring the look Tony sent me.

"I'm going to my room," I whispered clutching the necklace in my hand loosely as I set off to my room feeling as tired as I was in the HYDRA base.

* * *

 _The ringing of bullets hitting the ground and buildings around us had my eyes shooting up to the jet that was flying low, releasing round after round of bullets. And I could see exactly where it was going. "Clint!" I screamed out watching as my mentor turned his back to the oncoming jet, covering the boy to the best he can as the bullets rained down on him._

 _As the dust settled though it wasn't Clint that had the holes through his body but Pietro instead. I was over the moon that Clint and the boy were alright but my eyes were focused on Pietro watching as he dropped to the floor, slumping on the ground._

 _I became frozen then, as did the world around me. Everything frozen in place. Each speck of dust that had been falling from the air, frozen in its place like someone had just pressed pause on a film. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest making it hard to breath and my eyes were stinging, burning away with tears. My body started to shake, my hands lurching at my sides as if I was having a fit of some kind. As my eyes settled on Pietro it felt like I was being torn apart. I kept seeing it in my head. Him pushing Clint out of the way and the bullets piercing through his body over and over again. By the time I had seen it the twentieth time my whole body was shaking and I was becoming aware of the greenish tint taking over my body._

* * *

 _I could hear the struggling breaths these creatures tried to take. A high pitched hacking came from my right and my body seized up, clamping all my muscles together, stopping any movement from being made. A soft heat spread goose-bumps across my shoulders and the breath caught in my throat. One of those things was right behind me and I had no way of stopping any action that came from the sudden closeness of the creature._

 _A deep screaming cackle erupted through my ear drums and settled in my mind. It was being repeated and every time it was the cackle became louder and sharper. It was going to drive me insane._

 _A remarkable white light flashed into the darkness. It didn't take long for the darkness to wrap itself around me after the light vanished. Along with the flash of light came an agonizing pain. My left wrist burnt as if scorched by fire. I could feel the teeth as they sank into my skin, each individual one as they brought blood to the surface._

* * *

 _I could not help as I tore into each and everything that tried to escape me, digging my fingers into their flesh and ripping it clean from their body as terrified screams alerted everyone that I had found another victim. The bodies piled up, scattered around the floor in body pieces. A hand here, a foot there, someone's eyeball rolling around the floor, twitching as if looking for an escape. All the horror in the world would not compare to what was being seen by me now._

 _I felt no guilt for tearing into each and every living thing here. My mind was not focused on anything by the bloodlust. I needed to rip each and every one of them apart. I needed to hear their screams as my fingers reached into their rib cage and tore their bones, snapping them back into odd angles just to reach their beating hearts. I needed to crack their skulls, smash them against the ground until I heard the satisfying crack that told me I could pull out their brain and squish it in my hands. I would smile in that sadistic way as the brain would crumble under my fingers like I was grabbing hold of jelly._

* * *

 _"I can't," I whispered looking to the man before flicking my eyes to Pietro just in time to see Alec smack the metal pole across his chest earning a grunt from the enhanced. I knew Pietro was clenching his teeth together because I could see who much it hurt him. He was doing it for me. Trying to tell me that he was fine when he wasn't._

 _"Do you want to rethink that?" Friedmann asked looking to Alec as he lifted the pole again striking Pietro in the same place again._

 _"Stop, please," I begged feeling my eyes water as Pietro hunched forward breathing deeply as he spat out blood, his head dropping down as it rested against his chest._

 _"You know it wouldn't make a difference to us if the boy died," Friedmann muttered as he lifted up the shirt Tony had designed for us that held a vibranium layer within it. "Tell us how your father managed to get a layer of vibranium within this clothing without breaking the metal up and failing to act as a shield,"_

 _"I can't, I don't know how," Pietro's grunt had me sucking in a breath as the pole smacked against his lower stomach pushing out whatever breath he had in his lungs. "Stop! Don't hurt him. Hurt me, please!" I cried fighting against the chains that held me to my upright flatbed as I felt a tug in my lower stomach as Alec turned to face me._

I landed with a thump in a tangle of limbs, shooting up as a scream released from my lips, my hands coming up to resting in front of my eyes as they glowed a brilliant emerald green.

"Eli?" The only one to ever call me Eli was Pietro causing me to drop my hands and look to the man in question as he stood in front of my doorway looking around the room. I noticed then that the room was a mess, every object looked to have been thrown about the room like someone had been searching for something.

"Piet," I whispered feeling my breath catch in my throat as I looked to the silver-haired man as his body shone from the dim light in the hallway making him look like an angle as the light made his silver hair glow. His hand was resting on my shoulder a second later as he dropped to sit beside me on the bed just as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "I saw you die … it was so cold and they were everywhere … everyone was dead … I killed them … they hurt you Piet .. they hurt you ..." I cried dropping my head to his chest as he drew me into his arms, running one hand through my hair as he pulled us into a lying position, tugging the covers over us.

"It was a dream láska moja," he muttered softly pressing a kiss to my head as he held me tightly to him as if he had done this before. "Sleep now, I am here miláčik,"

* * *

 **As I promised the translations:**

 **láska moja - My love**

 **miláčik - sweetheart**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter xx Please review xx Comet96 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if you guys were waiting long ... I won't say much so you can get straight to the story x**

 **Please review - it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed and it will make my day so please take a few seconds of your time and leave a review xxx Thank you all so much for reading this story and I am once against sorry for the wait.**

 **Love you all so much xx Please enjoy xxx Comet96 xxx**

* * *

The music was loud, vibrating through the walls from the large hall set up for tonight's party in the New Avengers Building. It was Tony's idea to of course throw another party but this time it was meant to be in honor of us 'new' members. The thing was I knew my father so well that I knew this was just an excuse.

I didn't want to go to this party. There would be rich people, snobby rich people that would stare at us with no shame because we were different. These people were her to supposedly 'sponsor' us. Not that we needed to sponsoring considering Tony had the money to pay for everything. Maria said it was a way for the public to feel like they had something to say with us. Plus it was only the training for the new agents these snobs were paying for. The Avengers side of the money came from Tony's pocket.

"Are you coming?" Wanda's voice drifted over to me as I glanced out of the window in my room glancing out into the surrounding forest. I think the forest was why Pietro loved these rooms so much. The windows were like French doors, opening in towards the room and giving us a fire exit if needed.

"Can I have a few minutes?" I asked knowing she'd give them to me whether or not I actually asked for them. I saw her reflection in the window nod as she closed the door behind her giving me the few moment I needed before I joined the party.

I knew what to expect from Tony's parties. If they were anything like the ones he held for Stark Industries then we were in for a long night. A long night full of unwanted flirting, getting asked to go on endless dates and a few men trying to slip their tongue down my throat. It's amazing what alcohol can do to one's system when they've had far too much. And the thing was I knew it was going to get worse now that half these people knew I was Tony's daughter. Apparently Ultron let that one slip before he was exterminated.

"You know the party isn't in here," the cool voice of the other Maximoff twin muttered coming up behind me, resting his hand on my lower back against the silk of my dress. I sunk into his warmth feeling comfortable with his touch. Ever since the night he came into my room after my nightmares it started to become a recurring thing.

Night after night for a week he'd be in my room seconds after the first scream ripped from my lips, holding me until I calmed down. After the seventh night when my dreams were of just Pietro dying in a hundred different ways I practically begged him to stay with me. I wanted him there before the nightmares started. That night I had no nightmares but the night after that when he went back to his room the nightmares seemed to intensify only stopping when he wrapped me in his arms to calm me down. It became our unspoken rule then for him to sleep with me in my room. It chased the nightmares away, allowing us both time to sleep. Our unspoken rule had been an unspoken rule for three weeks. The last four weeks had been spent with Pietro holding me at night.

"I don't want to face them," I whispered resting my head against his shoulder as I looked out into the forest wishing I could be there instead of at this stupid party. "I can already feel their stares. They judge us Pietro, they pretend to be our friends but they gossip and lie. They don't come here because we're out their saving their lives, they come here because it makes them look better than everyone else."

"Not everybody is perfect, no?" He muttered pressing a light kiss to the side of my head before pulling away, turning me until I had to look up to lock my eyes with him. "We'll go out there, stick around for a bit but if it gets too much we'll come back. Sound like a plan?" He questioned waiting for me to make the final decision. When Nat and Steve partnered us together I truly do believe they knew that we'd grow to have a bond like this. Pietro was my rock. He was there to keep me strong, to tug me through the tough times and to keep me fighting. I don't think anyone but Pietro would have been able to help me through my nightmares. And I was still dreading the night when he wouldn't be there to calm me. It was a possibility after all. He may be needed on a mission which would leave me here without him.

"And if it gets too much we'll come back here and watch some movies?" I replied answering his question with a question of my own.

"Yes but not one of those stupid romance films that Wanda watches," he grumbled taking my hand in his as he led me out of my room and down the vibrating hall towards the music.

"You know I only like horrors," I mumbled smiling at the look of disgust on his face at the thought of a romance film.

* * *

I felt it slightly unfair that I was probably the only one in this hall that wasn't drinking. You'd think being the daughter of Tony Stark I'd be able to have at least one drink but as soon as Tasha placed the champagne flute in my hand, he'd taken it out within a second and downed it before I could even taste to bubbly drink.

So at the point where Pietro was walking me around the hall, meeting and greeting these 'strangers' for the last hour I was feeling irritated and annoyed. Any alcohol in my system would have been welcomes even if it was to take the edge off of these horrid meet and greets.

All the woman we had met had given Pietro the eyes, hungry eyes that told us that they wanted him in their bed doing all things dirty and imaginable. And I could just guess what the men were thinking about me and knew Pietro knew from the hand that was balled into a fist as I rested against the small of my back. Thankfully not one of them – man or woman – made a move on either one of us.

"Well you sure are a sight for sore eyes," a familiar voice stated behind me causing me to freeze as a large smile grew on my face. I spun out of Pietro's grip looking to the strawberry blonde before rushing into her arms happy to be in a familiar embrace.

"Mom," I whispered pressing my head into her neck, closing my eyes as I sighed deeply feeling at home in her embrace.

"Hey honey," she mumbled pressing a kiss to my hair as she pulled back looking me over, a light smile on her face. "You look beautiful. Green's your colour," she had told me many times over the years that green was my colour. It had everything to do with my green eyes and red hair. I smiled largely at her, taking a step back as I looked at her in the silver dress she was wearing. She was beautiful as well but she always looked beautiful.

"You look great, you always look great," I told her feeling my cheeks begin to ache with the amount of smiling I was doing. She always got me smiling like this, no matter the mood. Although my mother had my attention I no longer had hers as she was gazing behind me, a soft, sly smile on her face.

"Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?" She questioned peeking over my shoulder no doubt at Pietro. I knew she was talking about him when I felt the heat of his body against my back. He must have been listening to us – nosy bugger.

"Mom, this is Pietro," I muttered turning to face the silver-haired man as he stepped beside me taking the hand offered to him. "Pietro this is my mom," I didn't miss the look of confusion on his face. Did he remember the conversation we had ten weeks ago about the lack of having a mom in my life?

"Pepper Potts," she introduced smiling lightly at Pietro before grabbing onto my hand and tugging me forward lightly. "You must be confused with her calling me mom. While I may not be her birth mother I certainly have the pleasure of saying I was the one that brought her up. There for every diaper change, sickness, temper tantrum, the time she almost got arrested-"

"Okay that's enough," I interrupted her knowing she wouldn't feel ashamed if she went into great detail about my childhood. And I could tell by that smirk on his face that he was enjoying this. "I get what you're trying to say. I was a horrid child but you still love me,"

"Of course I love you sweetheart," Pepper said softly running her fingers against my cheek before turning back to look at Pietro. "I hear that the two of you like to get into trouble. Really Eliyana taking those bullets? Tony said you could have frozen them. Could you be anymore-"

"Reckless? I know, I guess I didn't think about it," I grumbled feeling slightly angry that Tony had spoken to Pepper about everything behind my back. Four months I haven't seen this woman and the first thing she does when she sees me is scold me.

"Honey," she sighed deeply running her thumb over the back of my hand as she gave me a sad smile, one she usually reserved after a fight with Tony. It was her way of telling me they were fine after arguments when I was younger. "I was worried about you. FRIDAY showed me the footage in Sokovia, you know your dad's got footage of that? It scared me. I was so worried I was going to lose my baby girl. I may not have given birth to you but you are the best thing in my life. Well you and your dad when he's not being an arse."

"You know I don't mean to worry you," I whispered feeling the tears sting my eyes at her words. She was my mom, no matter what happened in this world. Sure she wasn't my birth mom and she could never replace that part in my heart that I saved for her – Tony had made sure I knew everything about her – but Pepper was my mom. She was there for me more than anyone as I grew up and I still need her now. "And it's all Pietro's fault anyway," I added grabbing hold of the man's arm as I brought him into our conversation. "He gets me into all this trouble,"

"It is not like I plan it," he muttered but I knew he was smirking on the inside. I could hear it in his voice.

"I don't think anyone planned it," I told him softly not wanting him to think I was blaming him for all the times we ended up in trouble.

"Well this is enough dwelling on the bad, Tony said you were grounded after Sokovia. Tonight is meant to be about you new Avengers. Go mingle while I sort out your father," she sighed looking over to the man in question as he spoke with Steve and Tasha, clearly having had too much to drink already.

"You'll be here after the party?" I asked her grabbing hold of her arm before she could walk away. It had been so long since I had seen her and I wanted to spend some time with her no matter how much before she went away again.

"Of course honey, I'll speak with you tonight," she promised squeezing my hand before walking off to go talk to the others. I smiled at the look on Tony's face when he realised he'd been caught drunk again before turning to look at my partner in crime.

"Let's go do some mingling then,"

* * *

"Pietro Maximoff," the man himself introduced what felt like the fifty-fourth time within twenty minutes but I may have been exaggerating slightly. I don't know where I got my social skills from considering both my parents handle crowds and people well.

"Eleanor Slane," was the greeting he got in reply but it wasn't the fact that another woman had introduced herself to him that had me snapping my head in their direction gazing at the woman in wonder.

"Ely?" I spat out looking to the woman in confusion. She looked so different, nothing like the last time I saw her. Instead of light brown hair was a shoulder cropped hairstyle of elegant grey hair. It actually did wonders for her. She hardly looked her age – not that she would verbally admit her age out loud – and I swear she looked younger now than she did when I last saw her.

"Little Elia, god you have grown," she replied stepping away from the men that were standing with her, cupping my face in her hands. I swear people had a thing for doing that. "You're so beautiful, nothing like Anthony,"

"Don't tell dad that, he'll say I take after him," I told her receiving a smile at the little joke we had between us. Ely was the closest thing I had to a grandmother, the closest thing Tony had to a mother. She had taken care of him, although she wasn't an employee of Stark Industries. As a family friends she felt it was her responsibility to care for Tony after his parent's deaths. She was also another person that knew about Tony being my dad. Now that I think about it there seemed to be a lot of people that knew about me and Tony.

"He knows you look just like your mother," she mumbled before her eyes glanced back to Pietro. I noticed the way her eyes lingered on the hand he had rested on the small of my back. "I was under the impression that Pepper brought you up with manners, yet you ever so rudely interrupted your boyfriend." My face flushed at her words and I was left there opening and closing my mouth looking like a fish, with wide eyes.

"He's not my-"

"How do you know Eli?" The Sokovian cut across me pulling my closer to him as he looked at Ely waiting for her answer. Great, just interrupt me when I was going to correct her with her assuming we were together. And then he pulls me closer just making her words seem true.

"I was there alongside Pepper and Tony bringing her up. Such a beautiful thing back then but an even more beautiful creature now. I only wish time would not change that but it's already twisting itself around you," she whispered her eyes shining with something that made me concerned. Her eyes were shining with sadness and I think fear.

"It's a strange thing, but when you are dreading something, and would give anything to slow down time, it has a disobliging habit of speeding up." A cold familiar voice stated from behind me causing my breath to hitch as I slowly turned to face the man that spoke the words.

"Friedmann," Pietro spat taking hold of my hand within his, pulling me behind him slightly as we looked at the HYDRA agent as he waved an army of men into the hall, stationing themselves around all exits.

"I would not do that if I were you," Friedmann called out raising his hand in the direction I had last seen Tony, Steve and Tasha. I glanced over to see that the three of them had weapons in their hands. "You see the last time I had _him_ in my presence we planted a very nice chemical into his body. A chemical I can control with this," he went on lifting up a small device that looked like a remote. I felt Pietro's hand tense in mine at the mention of himself before he wiggled his fingers from my grip.

"What do you want?" I asked not liking the idea of this man planting some chemical into Pietro that can be controlled by a remote. "I can't imagine it's that important if you used a quote from Harry Potter," I added noting that this probably wasn't the time for my wit after I said it. From the flash in Friedmann's eyes I guess he didn't think so either as his finger pressed a button on the remote causing Pietro to fall down to the floor his body in a fit of seizures. "Pietro!" I screamed reaching out for him only to be stopped by a large hand on my arm. My eyes settled on the owner of the hand. Alec.

"I knew this would work," Friedmann stated glancing between me and Pietro before looking around the room at all the guests. It was like he was wanting them as an audience. "We have watched you two over the last couple of months since Sokovia. You react to each other. She moves and he copies. He watches her, make sure she is okay. It's like your own bodyguard. That is when I knew how to get to you. If I want his secrets," he pointed over to Tony before glancing back to me. "I get them from you. The way to get you to tell me everything is to hurt him" he pressed the remote again as if to prove a point as Pietro went through another round of seizures.

"Stop! Stop! I'll give you what you want!" I cried out trying to pull out of Alec's grip to get to Friedmann. I would do what he wanted, I would do anything if it meant keeping Pietro safe. Friedmann's cold laugh filled the room at my words, filling me with dread as Alec released me, instead reaching down to Pietro and lifting his limp body from the floor.

"Did you really think I would allow you to do that again?" The German asked as he stepped forward raising a gun, pressing it against Pietro's head. "I feel this will give you motivation to unreveal your father's secrets. I'll be kind and give you five seconds to think about it." As if I would need time to think about it. I turned away from Friedmann, my eyes locking with Wanda's. She was distraught, being held back by Vision as a group of heavily armed men stood around them pointing their weapons to ensure they would not move. My eyes drifted away from her and over to Tony. As if he knew what I was thinking he nodded his head as soon as my eyes locked with his. He would rather Friedmann got what he wanted than Pietro die.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I whispered keeping my eyes on Pietro and the gun pressed against his head. The German's laugh filled the room again and I did everything within me to grit my teeth and bare it as I looked at with questioning eyes.

"You people are so fickle. If I did not have him at gunpoint you would not be about to reveal the workings of Tony Stark. Love makes you weak. I'll make you stronger than the others, I'll take away your weakness." He was looking at me like I was his new-born child - I knew what that was like having seen Clint after Nathan was born. I didn't need to be Wanda to know what he was thinking so when I heard the click of the gun I barely reacted on the outside.

On the inside I was begging my powers to work. Begging them to wrap around Pietro and create a shield like the one Wanda could conjure up. It was only hope. I knew that I would break if he died. Wanda would as well. The whole team would. I should have known something would work considering the amount of rage I was feeling in that second. I saw Friedmann's finger pull the trigger and as the bullet flew out of the gun something snapped inside me and I was blinded by an emerald light.

* * *

"It was not so bad," Wanda stated in her heavy accent as she watched me flip the agent I was training with, scrunching her face as the agent groaned in pain, trying to roll away from me. I looked down at the blond agent beneath me knowing he could fight back and getting frustrated when he didn't put up a fight. I grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him back towards me and away from his chances of escaping by wrapping my arm around his neck and pressing a pressure point on his back making him fall to his knees. "Elia, stop hurting Tate and look at me," the woman demanded pushing me slightly with her scarlet power causing me to release Tate, allowing him to run away.

"I'm trying to train Wanda!" I snapped at her ignoring the hurt that flashed behind her eyes but felt bad immediately knowing I had hurt my best friend. Something flashed in Wanda's eyes then as she glared at me, her hands flexing in front of her covered in scarlet mist.

"It is not the training you need," she replied twitching her fingers as she shot one hand towards me making me stumble back as the red power hit my shoulder. I clenched my jaw at her action giving her a death glare I had mastered from Pepper. "You have an itch, something waiting to be released but it won't go away no matter how hard you train. You're angry, I see that and now you need release." Wanda sent another blast from her power, hitting me in the same shoulder before shrugging lightly as if it was nothing. "You want to train? Train with me. Use your powers,"

When I shook my head at her not wanting to use the powers I knew were dangerous she sent another hit at me, this time hitting me chest. It didn't hurt, she wasn't putting much effort into it really but she was doing what she needed to do to get a rise from me.

"Fine!" I spat shoving my hands in front of me quickly and pushing them towards Wanda as if there was someone standing in front of me and I had pushed them away. Wanda stumbled back as the emerald mist from my hands washed over her torso but I didn't miss the smirk that crossed her lips. The scarlet wave that hit me this time was stronger than the last ones, making me stumble back and glare at the girl before I sent a wave in her direction not caring how strong it was.

Red, green. Red, red, green. Green, red, green, green, red. Flash after flash filled the gym with scarlet and emerald light as we fought each other. As my powers slipped from my fingers sending psionic energy towards Wanda I started to feel lighter. The anger within me was slowly starting to slip and I was thankful that my best friend pushed me. It seemed Wanda noticed as well as the hits sent towards her had less strength in them. One green flash from me had Wanda on the floor but before I could go see to her she hit me with a blast of red which I followed with one of my own. Wanda sent another flash of red towards me as she stumbled to her feet and I was preparing to send a hit back to her when I was suddenly pinned to the wall with a thud that had my bones shaking. My hands were pinned above my head and my face captured in a solid hold.

Blinking my eyes in confusion and batting away the dizziness I felt I lost my breath when my green eyes locked with very familiar blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" The man asked through clenched teeth the anger present in his voice very clear as he flexed his fingers that held my chin reminding me how close he was. I thought he was still in the infirmary going through stupid test to see if the chemical Friedmann put in his system was gone.

"Pietro! Stop!" Wanda yelled as she rushed over to us, her hands reaching for her brother's hand as it held onto my chin.

"She was hurting you Wanda!" He spat at his sister not looking away from me as he spoke. I understood why he had me pinned to the wall now but did he really think I would hurt my best friend?

"We were training Pietro," Wanda cried out also noting the way Pietro's hands tightened at his words. Although he wasn't holding onto my neck I felt my airways close as he squeezed my face tighter. I had never seen him this angry before and it was slightly scaring. Mainly because he had me at a disadvantage. "I pushed her too far. Let her go!" She ordered grabbing hold of her brother's arm, coating it with scarlet mist. Pietro relaxed letting me know that Wanda had obviously shown him something in his mind and released me but it wasn't fast enough.

"Hey Speedy let her go!" Tony's recognizable voice called out and Pietro was thrown to the floor as a burst of energy hit him from the repulsor. Tony stood over Pietro then in his Iron Man suit, his hand pointed down at him, charging ready for another hit. Knowing words wouldn't stop him and already seeing that the charge was almost finished I waved a hand in front of Pietro just as the blue energy shot out of my dad's hand. The energy bounced off of the emerald shield that had bubbled itself around Pietro allowing the silver-haired man to relax, knowing he was safe.

"Dad stop!" I warned him seeing him tense inside that stupid suit at my words. So it wasn't common for me to call him dad but when I did he knew I was being serious. "Piet made a mistake, just like you did. You can leave now," I told him when he turned to face me, the face mask sliding up so I could see my dad's brown eyes.

"He had his hand around your throat! Is that a mistake?" He shouted his face growing red with anger. I rolled my eyes at his words as Wanda crept closer to her brother but stopping when she came close to the shield, tilting her head to glance at the magic in front of her.

"I could have stopped him. Do you really think I need to use my hands with my powers? I find it easier to use my hands, all I have to do is think and I can use them. If I felt threatened I would have got myself out of the situation," I explained to him lowering the hand that was raised towards Pietro to show him that the shield in front of the man was still up.

"Fine," he grumbled sliding the face mask shut and flying out of the room in a huff. He still acted like a child even though he was forty-five. I glanced to Pietro then and dropped the shield as he looked at me in confusion before looking to Wanda. I sighed deeply before waving to the female, marching out of the room noting the way Tate cowered away from me as I passed him.

* * *

When Pietro found me a few hours later I was perched in bed, reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I was at my favourite scene in the book when he came into the room quietly as if he was afraid I didn't want him there. I did want him there. Three days without him while he was in the infirmary was way too long. I had sort of closed myself off from everyone besides Wanda. And I knew the girl could see through me even if she couldn't read my mind.

"Wanda told me you haven't had any nightmares the last three nights," he muttered leaning against the wall beside the door that led to the bathroom. It was like he was treading carefully. I guess he thought he had put a wedge between us earlier in the gym. "It is good that you've been sleeping well," I felt guilty at his words. This wasn't one of my proud moments but I had gotten that from Tony – the ability to stay awake days on end. So while Pietro was locked up in the infirmary with Helen and those other doctors I was doing whatever I could not to fall asleep. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" He asked the tone of his voice showed the anger and annoyance he held because of me.

"I tried to fall asleep but my nightmares just played over and over and I couldn't bare it." I whispered setting the book down on the bedside table as he walked over to me, resting on the edge of the bed. "I needed you here Piet," I added showing him how afraid I had been with the thought of falling asleep without him.

"Sleep now miláčik," he sighed brushing his fingers over my cheek as he pulled me to his chest, tucking us both under the covers, holding me close to him as I shock lightly against him, silent tears escaping me.

* * *

 _What had I done? I was meant to protect them, to help them. Wanda's grip on my hand loosened as she took her last breath leaving me just like the others had. Her eyes were open, glazed over with death but I could still see the pain and fear in her eyes. That had been my fault. I was meant to save her but I couldn't._

 _"Elia?" A familiar voice whispered out from behind me causing me to turn seeing Pietro crouched down by the body of Tony. I had caused his death as well. "What did you do?" He asked as his eyes darted over my body before they widened and landed on the dead form of his sister. "Wanda," he was crouched beside me within a second, pushing the hand that held Wanda's away as he brought his dead sister in his arms crying as he tried to wake her._

 _"Piet," I mumbled softly resting my hand on his shoulder only for him to shake it off and turn to me with such anger in his eyes. He placed Wanda's body down on the floor before his hand flashed out grabbing hold of my neck. His fingers were squeezing, biting into my fair skin, flexing as he tried to control his breathing._

 _"What did you do?" He spat closing his hand around my throat as he lifted me off the ground. My toes were barley brushing the ground and my breathing was increasing as I struggled for breath. I never thought Pietro would be able to hurt me willingly but here he was doing so._

 _"It … was … an … accident," I choked out clutching his hands with my own trying to slide my fingers between his so I could rip his hands away from my neck._

 _"You were meant to protect them! Protect her!" He shouted shaking my roughly as his eyes burned with tears. "I trusted you!"_

 _"You … you're … hurting … me," I whispered feeling the hot trial of tears slip down my cheeks when I realised he was tightening his hold on my neck, not bothering to think he was hurting me._

 _"I'm hurting you! I'm hurting you? Look at them Elia! They are dead! Do you think they are hurting!" He screamed at me lifting me higher off of the floor so I could no longer feel the ground beneath my toes. My vision started getting darker and I knew it wouldn't be long before I joined my dad or best friend. "You hurt my sister,"_

 _"Piet … stop ..." I groaned feeling his fingers close tighter around my neck before feeling anger that he would do this to me. He promised he'd never hurt me and here he was. The anger boiled in my stomach until it roared and I was suddenly able to breathe again. A thump not too far from me had my head snapping towards Pietro as he landed with a smack to the floor. "Piet," I cried out rushing to his side, slipping on the pool of blood that was rushing from his head. My breathing increased as I pressed my fingers to his head, turning his face towards me so I could see him but screamed when I saw his face._

"Eli! Eli wake up!" Rough arms were shaking me and I snapped my eyes open to see I was looking into the same blue eyes that I had seen seconds ago.

"Piet," I cried out wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down against me as I sobbed into his shoulder. "They … you … my fault ..." I told him hardly able to get the words out through my sobs. His warm fingers brushed against my hair before gripping hold of my hands and prying them from around his neck as he pushed away to look down at me.

"It was a dream miláčik, you are fine. I am here láska moja, I am here," he whispered pressing a kiss to my head as he sat up against the headboard, bringing me in his lap as he rocked me gently in his arms.

"It was so real, you were dead … I killed you" I cried out looking up at him, touching his face softly to make sure he was real. I was so scared that he wouldn't be here that I had to make sure he was.

"No, no, no … Eli I'm fine, look I'm right here. I'm fine," he assured me his eyes wide as he tried to get it across that he was alive. His eyes were shining brightly and as I gazed up at him then I couldn't help but think that he was my angel. Without thinking about it I leant up, pressing my lips to his as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

Pietro seemed to hesitate for a second before he returned my kiss with the same hunger I was putting in. His hands slipped down until they were resting on my hips, turning me so I was straddling him. With the new position I was in I felt closer to him but pressed my chest to his as I shifted closer on his lap. Pietro groaned out, griping my hips tightly in his hands as his hip bucked beneath me. I could feel his excitement pressing against me and groaned as I ground my hips against his, running my fingers through his hair as one of his hands came up and tugged on my braid.

"Stop … stop," he grunted pushing back as he looked up at me no doubt seeing the hurt flash across my eyes. "I do not … want to take advantage of you. You are upset and I-" I cut him off of by pressing my lips to his trying to get it across that I wanted to take this further. He kissed back but I could tell he was reluctant about taking this further. I sighed, giving him one last kiss before pulling back and cupping his face with my hands.

"I want to Piet," I promised him making sure his eyes were locked with mine so he could tell that I was serious about him and taking this 'partnership' further into something serious. A slight nod of his head was all the warning I had before he had his lips pressed against mine, his hands sliding up the strap top I had on until it was tugged over my head. He tugged on my hips causing my back to hit the bed softly as he perched his hips on mine, his hands moving up my waist, his fingers brushing against my bare breasts as he pressed his lips roughly against mine.

I slowly dropped my hands until they were resting at the edge of his shirt, tugging it up until I felt his smooth skin against my fingertips. Pietro lifted his arms as I tugged the shirt off throwing it onto the floor without watching where it landed only concentrating on Pietro's hands as he tugged on my shorts pulling them down in one swift movement. I repeated his actions, feeling my hands shake slightly as I pushed down his trousers and caught the hem of his boxers in my fingers, pushing them down as well.

I should have looked, I wanted to but I was afraid that if I looked I would want to stop but I really didn't want to stop. This is want I wanted. I wanted to be with him in this way. It felt like everything we had been through, the weeks of training, the weeks of flirting, it was all like it was building up for this.

I should have told him I was a virgin as well but that thought escaped my mind. Well it escaped my mind until I fleet him between my legs, nudging them further apart before I felt him pressing at that spot, filling me with one swift move. I squeaked and sucked in a breath as I froze at the protruding and sharp pain that was filling me. Pietro pulled his head back to look at me, his eyes wide in shock and concern. I guess he didn't know I was a virgin and was surprised by that fact. From the look on his face I could tell he wanted to pull out, to stop what we were doing but that would only bring me more pain.

"No, please," I begged catching hold of his wrist that was resting above my head when I felt him moving back further. He looked at me in disbelief as if he wanted to argue with me but I wanted this. Surely he could see how much I wanted this. "I want this," I told him watching as his face slowly relaxed and he nodded his head waiting for my signal to carry on.

The pain that had first filled me was slowly ebbing away so I knew my healing power must have had something to do with it. I knew it wasn't healing fully, like it would normally do say if I cut my arm or something. It was as if my body knew that this wasn't meant to be healed fully. The feeling no longer had pain, it was like it went numb as if I was meant to enjoy this moment. Which I'm sure I was. Pietro shifted his hips slightly sending the most amazing feeling shooting through me that had me looking up at him with wide eyes. His eyes flashed with something and I could just tell he thought he had hurt me. I gave a breathy laugh, a smile turning the sides of my lips up as he watched me. The small nod I gave him was enough for him to shift his hips again against mine.

Pietro's groan was enough for me to realize that he needed this as much as I did. His lips captured mine as he started a slow rhythm that almost had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. If I had known that this was what it felt like to have sex I would have partaken in it years ago. There was a nagging thought at the back of my head that said it wouldn't have been this good if it was with anyone besides Pietro.

My face was covered in kisses as Pietro slid his hands behind my back bringing me closer to him as he started picking up the pace. I moaned along with him as his new pace brought a boiling in my stomach as Pietro moved his hands from behind my back until they were settled on my hips, tugging me closer with every thrust. The warmth in my stomach was beginning to get too much but it was a delightful feeling, one I wanted to partake in everyday for the rest of my life.

"Oh my god," I cried out as Pietro bit on my neck as he tried to stifle his groan as his speed picked up. This was more than I was expecting it to be. Nat told me that most girls never enjoyed the first time because it was painful and unpleasant. Pepper had said the same thing but I didn't feel like that. This was so much better than I was expecting it to be but I had the feeling that I wouldn't be enjoying it as much if I didn't have my healing powers to numb the pain.

"Milujem ta," he grunted out just as the boiling warmth inside me exploded as I threw my head back letting out a strangled cry as my toes curled. Pietro seemed to be vibrating for a second and as I glanced at him I could barely see him as he shook in a blue and silver blur before he paused, dropping his head onto my chest, pressing a kiss over my pounding heart. "Milujem ta," he repeated in a soft voice as he rolled off of me but kept his arms wrapped around me, pulling me on top of him as he tucked us under the covers. I mumbled something unintelligible before closing my eyes, listening to the fast beat of his heart as I let the exhaustion take over me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx**

 **Translation for you:**

 **miláčik - Sweetheart**

 **láska moja - My love**

 **Milujem ta - I love you**

 **Please review and keep reading xxx Comet96 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry that it has been a long time. I have recently been really busy with Uni stuff - first six weeks are tiring trust me. I hope you have all decided to stick with me through all of this. I promise that I will at least try to update on the weekends for you guys. I am so sorry that you've had to wait this long.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews I have received and for everyone that followed and added this story to their favourites. I promise to update by next weekend as well.**

 **Please tell me what you think o this chapter - I really would like to know how many of you there are still reading this. Just send me what you think so far - I won't judge you. Even a smiley face or a sad face with how you are feeling with the story so far.**

 **Once again so sorry for the wait xxx Comet96 xxx**

* * *

This morning was like any other when I woke up in Pietro's arms but this morning I felt complete. Like I had been missing something and Pietro completed it. His fingers were brushing against the ends of my loose hair, tracing the small of my back, dipping down to the top of my bum every time a curl escaped his fingers and he chased it. His heart was that fast, steady beat it always was when he was calm and relaxed. Because of his powers his heart beat faster as a side effect but I found it quite soothing and loved it about him.

Lifting my head up from his chest I caught sight of the large smile on his face as he glanced down at me, his eyes shining bright like they were the brightest star in the sky. Okay I guess I was getting a bit too romantic and thought it would be great to try and sound like a love sick poet but that wasn't me. Pietro looked stunning this morning. His hair was tangled and a mess really, his eyes were bright like he had been laughing for a long time – he had happy eyes – and he looked to be ...glowing. Was that normal for someone? To be glowing? When I say glowing I meant he looked really healthy. Like he'd been at the spa for like three days to no end and was pampered beyond imagination but also had any sickness washed out of his body.

Loud, impatient knocking on the door stole my attention from the god in front of me.

"Elia!" Tony called through the door, slamming his fist against the door again, the door handle rattling under his hand as he tried to get into the room. I was so thankful Pietro locked the door last night. "It's one in the afternoon! You've missed training and Pepper planned to go shopping at two! You're late!" He yelled slamming his fist on the door one last time before growling and leaving. Well I assumed he left because I couldn't hear him hanging around outside anymore.

I jumped away from Pietro with a start when Tony's words seemed to seep through to my mind. Was it really one in the afternoon? I slipped from the bed and Pietro's arms, ignoring the fact that I was naked as the day I was born and the fact that I could feel Piet's eyes roaming over my body as I grabbed my bra that was hanging on the chair by the window. I had left it there yesterday before Pietro had come into my room. I grabbed the purple lacy knickers that matched the bra, also hanging on the chair, slipping them on as my eyes met Pietro's. He had this large smirk on his face, completely different to the smile he had on his lips minutes before.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked him as I pulled on a dark purple dress that matched my underwear. He was watching me intently as I dressed knowing there would be no point in getting dressed in my training gear if I was going out with Pepper.

"I'm picturing the look on Tony's face when he realizes you slept with me," he announced sitting up in the bed as I threw his boxers at him along with the clothes he was wearing yesterday. I could picture it as well. Tony would be livid, probably going as far as to kill the man that took my virginity.

"Yeah well … let's keep it between us for a while yeah. I don't need you to be killed," I grumbled running my fingers through his hair as he stood from the bed, his boxers and trousers on, his top hanging from his hand and he pulled me into his arms. "No telling Tony alright? And if Wanda happens to read your mind tell her not to mention it yet,"

"You're ashamed?" He asked sounded hurt and angered as he pushed my away from him, looking down into my eyes with his hurt ones as he searched my face.

"No I'm not ashamed. I just … don't want Tony killing you before we actually start a relationship," I told him pressing a soft kiss to his lips, smiling into the kiss so he'd know how I felt.

"You are my girl now, yes?" He questioned sliding his hands down until they rested against my hips, tugging me towards him, pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"As in your girlfriend? If you want me to be," I left it for him to decide. I didn't want to assume we were together if that wasn't what he wanted. From the smile on Pietro's face I could tell that was what he wanted.

"I want that," he declared bending his head down until he captured my bottom lip in his teeth causing me to chuckle lightly as I pushed him away.

"Not that I don't love spending time with you," I muttered to him grabbing my phone and purse from the top draw, dropping them into the black bag from the floor. "I have to go. Pepper's nothing like Tony. She would manage to barge in here just to drag me out,"

"I suppose I shall let you go then?" He sighed sounding as if it was not something he'd wish to do. I chuckled, pressing another kiss to his lips before dancing out of his embrace, swinging the bag over my shoulder and looking him over. He still needed to put his top on.

"Yes, I'm surprised Steve hasn't been looking for you yet. Aren't you meant to be trying those new trainers for Tony?" I asked smiling at the look of realization on his face when he realized he was mean to be doing that today. He was gone in a flash, leaving behind a blue and silver blur and a gush of wind.

* * *

"I cannot believe you missed training," Wanda muttered as she lifted a black dress from the racks holding it up for me to see. I shook my head telling her to put it back – seriously the girl had far too many black dresses. She needed to pick one with colour, one that showed her amazing figure and made her look outstanding at the same time. Something Pietro would not agree with really.

"I overslept okay, I haven't slept in three days and now that Pietro's back …" I trailed off knowing that she knew I could only sleep when her brothers was with me. She knew about the nightmares, one because Pietro couldn't keep his thoughts from them and two because she's my best friend and I told her.

"You need to speak to someone about it you know," she mumbled lightly as we followed after Pepper and Natasha as they browsed the dresses in the store, occasionally glancing back at us as they spoke. "Friedmann deserved what happened-"

"Wanda stop please," I hissed at her trying to shake the images from my mind as they tried to invade once again. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I didn't need to see what I did to him, knowing that he was alive after it all. Knowing Nat would have tortured him after to get more information. "I don't need to see that again,"

"Elia," Pepper called out dragging my gaze from the intense battle I was staring in with Wanda. "I found a dress, try it on please," she handed over the dress a deep purple matching the dress I was wearing now. At least I knew the colour wouldn't clash with my hair. The curse of being a redhead, struggling to find clothes that wouldn't clash with my hair.

I absently-minded pulled on the dress, discarding the one I had been wearing previously on the floor as I ran my hands down the silk. It was too dark for me. Not what I would wear to one of these fancy dinners Tony was planning on us all attending for some stupid function. Sighing deeply, I turned away from the mirror, pulling my hair up into a loose bun, something I would wear with this dress.

"Not your colour," Nat announces as she catches sight of the purple silk as it clashes with my light, creamy skin and ginger hair.

"What the hell is that?" Pepper screeches, her eyes wide as she rushes to me, gripping my shoulder firmly in her hand as her fingers trace my neck lightly. "Do you have a love bite? Why do you have a love bite?" my eyes seem to grow as large as hers when I realise what I had done. Pietro had obviously left the marks on my skin in some male, primal sign.

Nat stepped forward, her eyes zoning in on the bruised skin, her eyebrows furrowing as I watched her eyes calculate everything. I didn't need to be Wanda to realise when she linked everything together.

"Pietro?" Wanda questioned obviously overhearing the assassins mind as she linked the dots. "You slept with Pietro?"

How in the hell was I expected to explain this? Only a few hours ago I was telling Piet not to mention this to anyone in fear that Tony would flip out when he knew. Surely I would have known Wanda would have found out soon enough. Pietro wouldn't be able to take his mind off of it, no doubt smirking whenever Tony was near him.

"Look, it's not that bad," I stared looking between the three woman that meant the most to me in this world.

"Not that bad!" Pepper exclaimed her face turning red like her hair as she frowned down at me, a glint of anger in her eyes. "You know how your father will feel about this? For crying out loud Eliyana you barely know the guy and you've already had sex with him!" I couldn't help the flush that washed over my face as Wanda cringed at the words Pepper had yelled out. And she did yell them out because half the store was staring at us now.

"I know him better than most people. Excluding Wanda I know him better than anyone else out there. He knows me pretty damn well too. You won't understand what's it like being different from other people, sure plenty of people out there are different but not all of them have fricking superpowers. He understands me.

"He cares about me. I understand that you may not like him because I'm your little girl but you can't stop me from feeling something towards him. He takes away all the fear I have. He hold me when I'm overwhelmed by nightmares, he chases them away.

"He pushes my buttons. Makes me do reckless things. Angers me so much I want to throw my powers at him, but even after all that all I have to do is look in his eyes and see that he cares. Even through his anger he still cares about me.

"And I can't let you take that away from me," I whisper the last part feeling my anger die down as I see a look of understanding spread across her face. It's as if she understands what I'm talking about (she might do, after all she's with Tony).

"I'm sorry I was being too momish then," she sighs, pulling my into her arms, my cheek resting against her chest, listening to the beating of her heart – much like I did when I was younger.

"You have every right to be a mom," I mumbled to her placing a kiss on her cheek as she runs her hands through my hair after I pull away. "You are my mom," she nods her head in understanding before glancing to Natasha as if to say 'what can you do?'

"I've seen this really lovely blue dress that would be absolutely breath-taking on you," she announces, stepping away from me, Nat following her as she rushes off to get the dress. I glance to Wanda then afraid to look at her and see her reaction to the news.

I'm suddenly surprised to see that she has tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face.

"I knew you would get together eventually," she cries out, nothing but happiness leaking through her voice as she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. "You're all he thinks about. He cares for you deeply, maybe more than he cares for me but I know it's in a different way. I am fine with it by the way. You and my brother being together. He needs you in his life. You have … toned him down. You make him see that he can't be a … what is the word? Moron? All his life if he is to be with someone he cares for deeply." I chuckled at her words knowing that she was right about her brother being a moron sometimes.

"You're sure you're not angry? I don't want our friendship ruined by this," I informed her because having a relationship with her was important to me. Without Wanda as my best friend I'm not sure I would have been able to get through most of my days without her. Sure Pietro's a big help but he makes me feel safe when I'm afraid the nightmares will return. Wanda gives me a sense of belonging, something to inspire me. I know if she can deal with her powers than I can as well.

"I am fine with it," she replied taking my hand in hers, giving it a soft squeeze of reassurance. "I was actually excepting you to get together before now. Vision's always talking about the bond between the two of you being so strong and mesmerising. I guess I understand what he is speaking about now,"

* * *

"You know if you keep turning up to your training late, Tony will find out faster," Nat pointed out when I rushed into the gym, joining her and Wanda for our training session half an hour late. I rolled my eyes at her words as I rolled my arms back, stretching my shoulders and neck. "I don't think you need to warm-up, I'm sure Pietro's got your blood pumping enough this morning." She teased causing my cheeks to flush at her words as Wanda stumbled lightly as she burst into laughter.

"Do not tease her Natasha," Wanda scolded her as she got her footing back and continued fighting against the robotic dummy as it charged at her.

"You'd think they'd have enough of it now," the older woman went on as she threw a pair of thin gloves at me indicating she wanted to spar. "Three weeks they've been at it like bunnies and everyone besides you, me, Pepper, Vision and Clint are oblivious to it." She added looking over to Wanda as if she needed to explain why she was teasing me.

"Nat," I warned her giving her a look that begged her not to go on with this. Three weeks it had been and it had been a hellish three weeks. Sneaking around behind Tony's back so he wouldn't find out. Three weeks of teasing from Nat and Clint. Not something I wanted to put up with.

"Fine," she grunted, rolling her shoulders back as she pulled out her Stark phone and started the tests and training for this afternoon.

* * *

I had always found babies fascinating but it was no comparison to the sweet, chubby faced boy held in my arms right now. He was as sweet as an apple pie. Big puffy cheeks, shining blue eyes and his little pink tongue poking out as he gazed up at me.

"He's still so amazing," I whispered rocking Nathaniel in my arms quickly glancing at Laura before looking back down at the baby.

"He's starting to look like Clint right?" she sighed as if it was going to be difficult with another Clint around the house. Cooper was already starting to act like his old man, sneaking up around the place.

"He'll be an expert martial artist before he's three," I giggled leaning backing into Pietro as he wrapped an arm around me, tucking his finger into Nathaniel's hand. The little boy clenched it tightly, pulling the hand towards him as he gazed up at the silver-haired man.

"So five weeks and Tony still hasn't found out?" Clint asked leaning against the kitchen counter in his home, his eyes glaring at Pietro as his other hand rested on my hip, his chin resting against my head as he looked down at the youngest Barton.

I glanced over to Clint, seeing the look he was giving Pietro and rolled my eyes. Laura had told me Clint had complained to her for over two hours when he found out and even went on about it now. She said he did it out of the kindness of his heart because he cared about my like a little sister and didn't want me getting hurt.

"I'm surprised actually," I mumbled shifting Nathan in my arms as he let out a little burp. "I'd have thought he'd figured it out by now, but he's been so wrapped up in everything else."

"Has he moved back into the tower then?" Laura questioned stirring a large pit on the stove as she glanced over to me waiting for my answer.

"Three weeks ago but he's at the headquarters almost every day. He spends most of his time in the labs there. It's still a sore subject with Bruce, he's trying to find him away from the tower." I explained knowing Clint and Laura would keep this from Nat until she really needed to know. I had seen the way they looked at each other. She would be devastated if we had no luck finding him.

"He can't be that hard to find," Clint stated reminding me of the time Fury had found him.

"Fury was already watching him. This is like finding a needle in a haystack." I reminded him. Bruce had gone offline before the plane landed. He'd been able to make a great getaway this time without being watched or followed.

"Let's talk about something else," Laura suggested obviously not wanting to talk about Bruce any longer as it made us all upset after a while.

"How long will you be gone for?" Pietro asked removing his finger from Nathan's hand as he accepted the drink Laura handed him.

"Two weeks in Disney World before the kids go back to school, courtesy of Tony," Clint announced sounded rather excited to be gong as well. I smiled at the thought of Clint enjoying this trip move that the kids. He had such a love for Disney even if he wouldn't admit it. Something about Lila converting him as she loved Disney so much. And I knew he loved rollercoasters.

"Well I'm glad someone's getting a holiday," I sighed thinking about how tiring it was recently with all this training and these side missions. It was actually making me feel sick. The last two weeks had been terrible for me. Non-stop throwing up and not being able to hold down any food. I was hoping I'd be able to make it through tonight without getting rid of my dinner.

"We still have fun though," Pietro muttered in my ear causing me to flush and for Clint to frown deeply as he watched us.

* * *

"Six weeks goes fast, no?" Wanda questioned as we left the coffee shop, hot chocolates in hand as she turned to me, smiling brightly.

"I suppose it does when you're busy all the time," I mumbled sipping lightly on my hot chocolate hoping I wouldn't feel sick after drinking it.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" she suggest causing me to look up at her to see that she had been watching me. The only bad thing about having Wanda as my best friend was the fact that she noticed everything.

"I'm fine," I insisted taking another sip of my drink hoping she would stop with the interrogation. I really couldn't deal with this right now. I was too tired to deal with this. I felt bloated, tired and sick all the time and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Pietro told me you've been sick a lot."

"Piet doesn't know what he's talking about," I grumbled cursing my boyfriend because of his stupid thoughts. He could never keep anything from Wanda, even when she wasn't taking a peek into his mind.

"He said you've been really stressed. You're tired all the time. You eat all the time but throw up an hour later. He said you're really moody and complain that you've put on weight because of all the eating." She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath as if she was about to do something she'd probably regret. "I know you don't like talking about it but you need to hear it. I think you're haunted over the torture you and Piet went through. These powers you have, they're taking their toll on you because you're afraid to control them. You're letting them control you and it's getting you stressed out. You need to learn to control them before it gets too much."

I knew she was just trying to be a good friend, really I did but she had just pissed me off. I knew I had no control over my powers. She didn't need to tell em that. I was afraid of them, afraid of what I could do with them. I didn't want them anymore. It was too much of a responsibility.

"Look Wanda," the sound of screeching metal reached my ears stopping me from replying to Wanda as my eyes snapped to the large truck that was barrelling towards me. A lot of images flashed through my mind in that moment but it didn't stop me from acting on instinct.

The hot chocolate dropped from my hand as I spread my arms out around me clearing the area of strangers and Wanda, keeping them out of the way of the barrelling truck. I just knew I couldn't let anyone get hurt. I focused on the man behind the wheel then, raising my hand towards him and pulling him from the truck as it continued to barrel towards me.

With the driver safely from behind the wheel I closed my eyes, spreading my hands in front of me as I wished for the truck to break-up into many pieces. Metal rain hit the floor as I opened my eyes to see the truck in over twenty different pieces, covering the ground in silver.

The energy drained from me, resulting in me dropping my arms as I looked to Wanda. Her eyes were open, wide with fear as she looked to me and then the road in front of us.

"Elia," she called out reaching towards me before she disappeared.

Actually I was the one to disappear. In the place of New York was a dingy, low lit lab room and in place of Wanda was a very confused looking Bruce Banner.

"Bruce," I whispered before the lab spun before my eyes causing me to bring up my lunch. My eyes locked with his again as I wiped my mouth, the confusion still present in his eyes.

"Elia?" he muttered in concern before I was wrapped in darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xxx Please Review xxx Comet96 xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Right_ , so sorry for the long wait. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS ... hope you are enjoying it so far. This is the first chapter of any o my stories to be posted this year ... YEAH.**

 **Just want to say sorry for the wait but also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes made. I have just finished this chapter and have proof-read it but it's like five in the morning and I've been writing this chapter since like two so please give me the benefit of the doubt - yeah I'm trying to make excuses for my tired writing and lack of grammar and spelling skills while tired.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I won't know if anyone likes this story if you don't review (lets forget about everyone that reads the actal chapter and follows etc.) Please review though guys, it would mean a lot. Also remember that my 'f' button is still playing up and it seems my 'k' button is a bit temperamental at the moment. Sorry.**

 **Have fun reading this chapter ... ENJOY xxx Once again review xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

It was painful when I woke. My stomach lurched and there was a moment when I thought I was about to throw up but that calmed down when I closed my eyes once again. Resting my hand on my head I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, opening my eyes again.

"Elia?" Bruce's voice called over to me as the man himself stepped in front of me, looking concerned.

"Bruce? Where am I?" I asked him looking around the lab, noting I was sat on a metal bed, something I was sure came from the 70's.

"On the outskirts of Peru," he answered grabbing a small flashlight from the side, shining the light into my eyes. "You're vitals look good, you didn't bump your head but you did pass out. I'm guessing you were in New York when you transported here?"

"Yeah, I was out with Wanda," I muttered remembering the hot chocolates we'd gone to get and then the truck. "Oh god Wanda," I looked to Bruce with wide eyes, thinking of the chaos Wanda would have now caused at headquarters. "Shit, Tony's going to be so angry."

"Actually, Tony's on his way here now to get us," Bruce explained nodding towards the door where a suitcase waited.

"Tony knows where we are?"

"He set this up for me," Bruce mumbled his cheeks flushing as he scratched his head. "He knew I needed to get a way for a while. He's been sending me money, supplying me with everything I need."

"Bruce you do know that Nat's been a mess because you left right?"

"I know,"

"Then why did you leave?" I asked him noting the conflicting look in his eyes as he sighed, shrugging his shoulders, avoiding my eyes.

"It's complicated," he grunted pulling his phone from his pocket as it beeped. "Tony's here,"

"How long was I out?" I queried knowing it would take a while to get to Peru, even with the new updated quinjets.

"Twelve hours," Bruce answered helping me up off the bed before leading the way out of the run down lab and to the quinjet waiting outside of the small run down house Bruce had been staying in.

"Twelve hours?" I mumbled following him onto the jet ignoring the concerned look Tony sent me as soon as I entered the jet. "I'm fine?" I assured him giving him a soft smile as he turned to Bruce waiting for his word.

"She's fine, all vitals are the same, she probably passed out due to the distance she transported," Bruce explained shrugging as he dropped into the seat opposite mine as he waved a concerned Tony off.

"See told you I'm fine," I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest, pushing my chair back and settling in for the journey.

* * *

"Nat's going to be so angry," I mumbled to the man standing beside me as the jet landed on the platform at the New Avengers Building.

"I know," Bruce grumbled as if I hadn't been telling him this for the last hour. "I can handle her,"

"Are you sure Bruce? I mean I know you turn into the Hulk when you're angry but she doesn't have that ability and frankly she much scarier than you," I told him seeing a flash of red hair amongst the people waiting for us on the platform.

"I don't think I'm the only one going to receive an earful," he announced nodding towards someone else on the platform. I followed the doctor's gaze, shivering when my eyes locked onto to Pietro. If anything he didn't look angry, until you locked eyes with him and saw the glare he was sending my way. "I'm guessing Tony doesn't know you two are together?"

"No," I moaned taking in a deep breath, shooting a look behind us thankful that Tony was still busy in the cockpit. "You saw how he was when they first joined us. Tony doesn't really like Pietro, I mean he gets on with Wanda, the two of them seem okay but he can't stand Piet. You'd think six months would at least create some type of friendship between the two."

"I remember seeing a twenty-four year old man flirting with a nineteen year old girl. In Tony's eyes you're his little girl, always will be even if he doesn't show it. I'm particularly sure he really doesn't want to accept that someday you and Pietro are going to be together. We both now that's already happened but your dad doesn't want it to happen. He may not show it Elia but he loves you and he thinks he's doing what's best for you."

"I'm sure he's thinking that but Pietro is what's best for me. I feel lost without him and he keeps me ... I've noticed that since I've been with him my powers are mainly in check. Obviously yesterday was a bit of a problem. I wasn't really sure what happened. One minute the truck was coming for me and Wanda the next I broke down the structure of the truck, removed the man and transported to you." I explained to him going over what I could remember in my head at the time. I had this nagging feeling that I had thought of Bruce before I transported to him. "I thought of you, you know," I added quietly feeling the man's eyes on me as I looked out to Pietro and Wanda, no doubt arguing again.

"When?"

"Before I arrived to you."

"What did you think about?"

"When I lose control of my powers I'd always think about you. I know you don't like being the Hulk, but you always manage to bring me back."

"I'm not understanding,"

"I always think about how you manage to keep him in. I know it must be hard, hell I find it hard controlling my powers. Emotions always seem to get the best of me and then I think of you. You're such a kind hearted man and I know being friends with Tony must be hard. If I was you I'm sure I'd have Hulked out a few times with him." I smiled, nudging him lightly with my arm as he chuckled. "When I'm close to losing control I just think about how calm you always seem to be. I think that if I just keep a calm head and let everything go I'd be able to control my powers. Yesterday I was feeling too much. I thought of you when I felt everyone's eyes on me. All I could feel was their fear. I felt Wanda's fear as well and I just wanted to escape."

"When the whole world sees what you can do they begin to get scared. It's only natural for you to think everyone fears you because of that," Bruce muttered softly placing his hand on my arm in a comforting gesture. I smiled at his attempt to sooth me but he didn't get it.

"That's not what I meant Bruce," I told him looking up at him, a sad smile on his face. "I could literally feel their fear. Wanda held that fear as well but she was just scared because of the truck and then she was worried. There was so much panic and worry around me and the truck driver as in pain. It was too much,"

"You're an empath?" Bruce asked shocked to hear this. I just knew then that Tony must have been keeping him updated on my powers.

"Apparently," I stated fiddling with the ring on my finger that Pietro had given me when we first got together. It was a simple silver band holding a diamond, not an engagement ring as we told Wanda but a promise ring. That had been why it was on my right hand ring finger. "It'll explain why I've been getting emotional and tired the last couple of weeks. No one knows but me and Vision. He's an empath as well as his other powers so he knew right away. He promised not to tell anyone until I was sure I could get it under control." I looked up at Bruce again seeing the softness in his eyes. Understanding. "You know how they'll act around me. They always get so angry when I get a new power. Not because I'm dangerous but because it's like Loki's rubbing it in their faces. Every time I evolve a new power it's like he's popped in to say hello. Their anger is obvious to see and I don't want to feel that."

"We'll sort it out," Bruce assured giving my shoulder a squeeze as the engine turned off and the door opened. "Now if you excuse me I have some yelling to listen to." He added taking in a deep breath before stepping down the ramp and towards Natasha.

"Come on Elia," Tony sighed resting his hand on my back as he walked with me off the quinjet straight towards the lion's den … I mean Pietro and Wanda.

* * *

"Silence isn't going to change what I've said Pietro," I told him crossing my arms as I rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't believe how childish he was being. Sure I understood how he was feeling. I'd just disappeared without warning for a day in front of his sister. The whole incident had been filmed and shown on TV. I could understand that he was concerned and upset.

"You were being reckless again," he snorted out, his hand running through his hair looking as if we've had this conversation before. Which I'm sure we had, many times.

"Me being reckless? You're the fine one to talk Piet, you call me accidentally using my powers as being reckless when you abandon yours every chance you get. Yeah I know you have super speed but do you find it necessary to use it all the time? Don't you every get an itch to be somewhat normal? To walk to one place instead of run? Does it never get tiring using your powers? I can't stand using mine sometimes, they control me, I can't be normal ever again because I always have to keep my emotions in check. Stop flaunting your powers in front of me. I understand you don't get controlled by them, but you need to help me," I paused in my argument, glaring at him as a slight smirk lifted his lips and his eyes shone with mischief. "Will you stop thinking how sexy you think I look while shouting at you!" I snapped at him hearing the thoughts running around in his head as he let his eyes landing on quickly rising chest as I struggled for breath.

His head snapped up then, his eyes locking with mine, wide with shock.

"What … How … Did you just read my mind?" he sputtered out, standing straighter as he reached his hand out for mine, linking our fingers together as he pulled me into his arm, wrapping me into his warm embrace. Although less than a minute ago I was shouting at him I couldn't help but relax in his arms. He had that effect on me. He always seemed to calm me down when I was going a bit crazy. "When did you start hearing thoughts?" he asked again bringing a smile to my face as I pressed my lips to his neck lightly.

"I didn't," I mumbled pulling back and pressing my lips on the side of his jaw noting the intake of breath he had to take to stay calm. I loved how easy it was to tease him sometimes.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I could see it on your face," I admitted pulling out of his embrace giving him a soft smile as I ran my hands through his hair. "I know you, we've been together for six weeks now and I've known you for nearly four months before that. That's nearly six months, I think you can get to know someone rather well especially if you spend every day with them and certainly in compromising positions." The smirk on his face appearing again was enough to know he'd forgotten the anger and annoyance he felt earlier on.

"You want to be in a compromising position now?" he questioned wriggling his eyebrows, reaching out to place one hand on my hip as I giggled at the childish look on his face.

"God you're still not trying to get her are you Speedy?" Tony's voice rang out startling the both of us as he walked into the room followed by an apologetic looking Wanda. "Look Buddy I hate to break it to you but she's got some taste when it comes to men," if Tony had known that we were together I suspect he wouldn't have said the things he was. I doubt daddy dearest would want to look like a fool.

"I do not worry Mr Stark," Pietro started a gleam in his eyes that had me sucking in a breath because I had a feeling I knew what was coming. From Wanda's reaction I guess my reaction was right as she shook her head fiercely at her brother shooting him warning looks. "I have become _well_ acquainted with Elia and I am almost sure I have gotten her weaknesses listed. I do not think it will be hard to conquer her after that," he smirked watching the way Tony tightened his grip on the tablet held within his hands. I could see the vein popping on the side of his head and knew it wouldn't be long until he was calling for his suit. I could not let a fight break out between these two.

"Dad?" I called to him gaining his attention straight away due to me term of endearment for him. It wasn't often I called him dad having been used to calling him Tony throughout my life. "I think we should call mom and let her know I'm safe, we both know how she gets when left out of the loop,"

"Sure," he gritted out through clenched teeth making sure Pietro felt his glare as he left the room. Pietro knew he'd be dealing with me when I saw him later, I let him know that with the shock of electricity I sent his way. The thump and grunt from him was satisfying to hear.

* * *

"We're doing what?" I asked uncertain at the look the two woman were giving me as they stood in my room, arms crossed and smirks on their faces. They were smirks, there was no other way to describe the roguish look on their faces.

"We're going to a nightclub," Nat repeated again nodding her head as I started to shake mine. We were definitely not going clubbing.

"We can't,"

"Of course we can," Wanda announced holding up a short cream dress decorated with flowers, a peach cardigan to go with it.

"For starters you're the Avengers; do you think you can walk into a club without being recognised? Second, I'm underage and won't even be getting into a club. Third, I can't ever see Tony letting me drink let alone Pepper. Four, Tony's still pissed about the whole transporting across the world thing and it's already been two weeks. And five, I don't even want to go." I listed off holding up my fingers as I gave them each a valid point.

"I don't care about any of your reasons because we're going," Nat declared grabbing my arm, shoving the dress into my hands and pushing me into the bathroom.

"What part of I don't want to go don't you understand?" I snapped feeling my face flush with my anger. Wanda sniggered at my sudden snap but quickly shut up when I glared at her.

"God Pietro was right about you being snappy," Nat muttered giving me a soft look as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Look Peaches, even if you didn't want to go you haven't got a choice. The new board wants to see the new team hitting the limelight and to do that we have to go out. Do you really think Tony would let you go out otherwise? Or Pietro for that matter?"

"Or Clint, Steve, Sam, Rhodey, Vision or Bruce?" Wanda added reminding me how over protective the guys got.

"Come on Peaches, you know I wouldn't make you do this if you didn't have to," Nat grumbled tucking a curl behind my ear as she gave me a soft smile. I may have given in because she used my nickname she had dubbed me with twice within a couple of minutes. Nat wasn't one to show her emotions ever so Clint was surprised when she gave me a nickname. He understood then that she saw me as a little sister, someone she had to protect and care for. I didn't mind.

"Fine," I grumbled stomping into the bathroom feeling very much like my father in that moment.

* * *

When Nat said we were going to a club I had no idea she meant Black Magic, the most well-known, most rated club in all of New York. Happy pulled the car up near the entrance, where the queue went on for miles, well that was me being over dramatic but it certainly looked like it went on for miles and even after it turned the corner of the street.

"I can't go in there Nat," I whispered to her fiercely tugging the dress down my legs as the hem barely rested against my thighs. I could see the paparazzi lining up outside ready to catch a glimpse of any celebrity making their way into the club. I knew Tony would have made a big deal of this.

"Yeah you can," she replied rolling her eyes as she took my hand in hers giving it a soft squeeze as she got out, the black playsuit she was wearing making her legs go on for ever.

"I would not fear them," Wanda added taking my hand as she climbed out of the car, dragging me with her.

The flashes of cameras started once my disgustingly high, peach heels settled on the floor. Nat and Wanda made sure that my high-heels were the same peach colour as the cardigan and the flowers in the dress.

"Miss Stark!"

"Miss Stark!"

One large hand grab hold of my arm, pulling me to a stop as a camera flashed in front of my eyes blinding me for a moment. The man holding onto me was familiar but my mind was clouded by all the questions. I locked eyes with him a moment feeling a chill run down my spine at the dark brown almost black of them.

"Come Elia," Wanda called out above the noise, pulling my away from the man, releasing his grip on my arm. I could feel his eyes on me until I entered the dark hallway of the club. "Cheer up sestra, we'll be dancing soon."

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling that you're being watched the entire time you're in one place? If not let me tell you it isn't great. There's always that nagging feeling whenever you move, shift in your seat or even speak to the person next to you. You can't get comfortable and don't enjoy yourself one bit.

"Miláčik?" Pietro's voice called out his mouth next to my ear as he wrapped his arms round my waist tugging me into him. I would have worried if Tony was still here but he got a call from Fury so he left with Bruce and Steve. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I assured him giving him a pec on the lips to calm him down. I could tell he was slightly buzzed, everyone one was. Expect me. This whole underage thing was getting boring.

"You are bored Miláčik," he stated obviously seeing the boredom in my eyes as I gazed around the club. My eyes locked onto the familiar figure from outside and I froze as I saw the intense look in his eyes. He was focused on me and Pietro, but for some reason I knew it was me he was focused on. Where had I seen him before?

Memories flashed in my mind as I kept my eyes on the man, most of them involving the man as he beat Pietro. My hands clenched Pietro's arm tightly as recognition washed over me. Fear flashed through me then. I thought this man was locked up with Friedmann.

"We need to leave," I hissed out to Pietro knowing my fear was leaking out as I looked around for Wanda and the others.

"What?" Pietro questioned turning his head around to see what had me so panicked. I knew when he saw Alec because his body tensed up and his hand rested on my hip, his fingers twitching in anger. "Where's Wanda?" he asked just as my eyes settled on his twin.

"Vision's with her," I mumbled to him as I saw the red man took her hand in hers leading her towards us. I guess he knew what was about to happen. From the understanding look on Wanda's face I could tell she knew as well. "We need to leave now-" I started only to be cut off by the silencing of the music and the crowd dying down. All eyes were on us then, each person that had been dancing beforehand silent now as they too us in with their emotionless eyes.

"You didn't really think you'd gotten away with it did you?" a cool voice I knew spoke out causing Clint and Natasha to growl as they stepped up beside us, Rhodey and Sam following suit, getting into defensive stances. Tate Chevalier. He was one of the new sponsors.

"You son of a bitch!" Clint hissed lifting the gun he had obviously hidden on his body as Nat, Sam and Rhodey did the same. Okay … I thought this was just meant to be a casual outing. Why the hell were they all armed? "You let Friedmann go then huh?"

"Of course it was me Barton," Tate laughed sending a horrid chill down my spine as his dirty yellow brown eyes locked onto me. "Who do you think told him where to find _her_ to begin with?" he added nodding towards me as he spoke. Pietro's arm wrapped around me tighter, pulling me closer to him as if it would protect me.

"What do you want with her?" Nat asked taking the lead from Clint like she normally did in situations involving me. Big, overprotective sister Nat was on point right now.

"We've always been watching her you know," he stated resting his hands in his suit pockets, leaning back on the bar as the crowd parted so there was a clear space between us. "Since birth. Well not me personally but she has been watched. We've got people everywhere. Who do you think killed Howard Stark? How do you think we even knew Tony got reckless and got some poor woman knocked up?" I had to bite my tongue on the comment about my mother. She was in a relationship with Tony when she fell pregnant with me. "How do you think Loki found out about her? No not you Barton, he planted that in your mind. Did you really think you gave her up? How … quaint."

"Why this fascination with me?" I called out to him wanting to know why I was this important to him and his people. Didn't Friedmann work for HYDRA?

"First we wanted your grandfather, he refused us. We asked Tony in his younger years after the tragic death of his father and he refused us as well."

"What did you need them for?" Nat questioned the curious tone of her voice carrying across the whole club.

"What everyone needs them for, their great minds. Of course when Howard refused us the third time we couldn't let that go so we killed him." it hardly surprised me that Howard was killed by HYDRA, Steve had spoken about how he knew him during the war. "Tony was a different story. We first asked him when he was sixteen but the cocky bastard rejected us. We asked again ten years later, the day you were born. He refused even when we threatened your life. He said he could protect you fine and wouldn't need us."

"And I did protect her didn't I?" came Tony's voice but with a metallic tinge to it. It was obvious why when he entered the club in his Iron Man suit, breaking down the door without a care. "I told your people twice and I'm not going to bother telling you again so you better stand the fuck down!" Tony seethed directing his hands at Tate in warning.

"I wouldn't be too fast to refuse Stark. We had a few people looking into a rather interesting scientific experiment after your encounter with The Mandarin." Tate said and I could feel the room begin to heat around us as every person that had been dancing previously started to catch on fire. Much like how Pepper ended up. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get."

 _You know what to do Elia._ Wanda's voice rang through my head as if she was actually speaking to me and I exchanged a glance with her after she spoke. The slight nod of her head told me that this was the time. That and I could see the scarlet mist flowing from her hands.

"When we win this fight Stark, I'll be sure to treat your daughter right." Tate teased his eyes lingering on the dress I was wearing before shooting his eyes back to Tony. "She sure is a pretty little thing." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Tate was flying back into the wall, his head snapping to the side at an odd angle. Even from here I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"That's my daughter you're talking about! Show some respect!" Tony snapped before moving onto the next man in his sights. Alec.

"I can get you out of here," Pietro stated lifting me in his arms ready to take me away from this fighting. Everyone was fighting around us and I would not leave a member of this team until we all left here together.

"You can't. I need to be here," I told him pressing my lips to his before pushing out of his arms. I turned back to face the fire-limbed humans to see a fire ball flying towards my stomach. I flinched in fear, ready for the ball to hit me only to be surprised when it bounced off a cyan-silvery force-filled wrapped around me like a protective ball.

Okay no idea where that came from but it seems to be doing something useful. I saw one of the fire-freaks running towards Pietro as he charged at another one that was aiming for me and I felt the anger bubbling in my stomach. I remembered what Wanda told me about this feeling and let it flow through me until the emerald smoke started to form in front of me waving around everyone, paralysing all the enemies in their places.

I looked at them all frozen in their places and wondered why they would do this? But that was easy to understand. They worked for HYDRA. They wanted to destroy every bit of good we fix in the world. They were here just to piss us off and make us look bad. Everything they have done. Killed my grandfather, killed thousands of innocent people, started a war and I knew there was many more to come. I had seen the look in that man's eyes as he charged towards Pietro. He wanted to do nothing but hurt him. To hurt the man I love.

"NO!" Wanda shouted but it seemed it was too late. I had lost control of my temper before she could stop me. Every paralysed body dropped to the floor, crumbling into ash as they destructed under my power.

"I – I" I cried out knowing I wasn't meant to make that happen. I didn't want to kill them. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest as everyone's emotions washed over me. Wanda was angry and disappointed. Natasha was tired, sad and disappointed. Clint was sombre and disappointed. Rhodey and Sam were confused and disappointed. Tony was angry and disappointed. And Pietro … Pietro was upset, disappointed and mortified. They were all disappointed.

 _It was always going to happen Elia, no matter if you changed your mind. They would have died anyway._ Vision's voice was what I needed to hear in that moment. The clarity of it made the feelings of the others rush away.

"It was not her fault," Vision stated taking a step towards me only for the cyan-sliver force-field to appear around me again. Vision paused his head tilted towards me, his face filled with confusion before his eyebrows rose and shock appeared on his face. "It would have happened anyway. Pietro you'll have to catch her, she's about to pass out." His words confused me at first but I only had a second to focus on them before the world started spinning and it felt like I was falling.

"I got you Miláčik," Pietro whispered as his face appeared above me in a blur that wasn't caused by his speed. It seemed Vision was right. I was going to pass out.

* * *

Darkness started to surround me, sucking all the energy from me, draining me quickly. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was dead. I could feel it in my bones. The energy I used this evening had taken a lot from me and I wasn't gaining it back fast enough.

Funny how I knew this when I was passed out. Funny how I could think properly actually. I was awake but I wasn't at the same time. I was trapped in my head and could hear everything going on but I wasn't awake.

" _She's dying Banner!_ " that was Pietro's voice. He sounded angry, but he shouldn't be blaming Bruce for this. I was the one that stayed after all. I could have gone when he suggested it but I decided to stay.

" _Do you not think I know that?_ " Bruce fired back obviously just as angry. God I hope he didn't Hulk-out right now. Not that him being the Hulk is a problem I just don't want him hurting the man I love.

" _Will you all stop arguing?_ " Wanda snapped her accented voice sounding more … well accented in her sadness. Why was she sad? Oh. I was dying if I remember correctly. I never wanted to make her sad because of me. "We can help her but first we need to solve that," I don't know what 'that' is but obviously she was pointing at something.

" _You cannot break it._ " Vision stated sounding so factual as he spoke. Has he actually listened to his voice? I reckon he'd make some amazing audio books. I know I'd definitely buy them.

" _I can try,_ " Wanda suggest sounding more like she was asking for permission or asking Vision if she could do it than volunteering. When no one answered her I was sure she had decided not to. That was until I felt the pain.

Fire seeped through me, beckoning me to wake up to protect myself as a cyan-silver wave washed over my sight. With one deep breath I found myself sitting upright on the hospital in the avengers building, hand raised towards Wanda as the other one clenched my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered realising Wanda from the hold I had her in as I dropped my hand on the bed, taking in a deep breath. "What's wrong with me?" I asked them weakly feeling the energy drain from my body quickly.

"The force-field you've created around yourself is preventing me from helping you," Bruce stated waving his hands in a circular motion around the cyan bubble I was trapped in. "It's also draining your energy faster than we hoped."

"Drop the force-field Elia," Tony's stern voice ordered making me flinch at the sharp tone in his voice. I didn't even know he was here. I shook my head at him as I slumped forward. "Elia!"

"It's not mine," I grumbled looking at the force-field knowing I hadn't created it. If I had it would be green like all my other powers. "Piet," I whispered lifting my head weakly to see him. He took a step forward, only stopping when he was next to the force-field. The cyan field flickered next to him before expanding until he was wrapped in the bubble with me. The energy inside both me and the bubble seemed to get lighter with his presence.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked fascination in his voice as Pietro stepped towards me quickly before anything happened. His hands settled on my back softly as he pressed a kiss to the side of my head not caring if Tony was here. I didn't care either. "Can anyone tell me how he did that?" Tony questioned looking around at the others looking for an answer.

"I can tell you, but you won't like it," Vision announced giving me a look instead of looking to Tony. Vision had the same look in his eyes from the club. The curious look mixed with surprised.

"Well spit it out then!" Tony snapped obviously not in the mood for waiting. Vision glanced to him quickly before locking his eyes with mine.

"The child simply recognizes him,"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading xx**

 **Please review xxx I know I've said this loads of time but please take a minute from your amazing lives and leave a review. I'll be happy to get your next chapter up faster if more reviews are left. I know that's like blackmail bribery but I always feel like no one reads my stories so I don't rush the chapters ... so review please. Yeah I'm being pushing but I'm a Slytherin ... what can I say?**

 **Translations -**

 **I can't remember what one I used in the story so I'll post them all xxx**

My love – Láska Moja

 _ **Sweetheart – Miláčik** _

I love you – Milujem ta

 _ **Sister – Sestra**_

 **I'm pretty sure it's only the two in bold italic that were mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading xx Comet96 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Had this one done quite fast I think. I had to get it all down before I forgot it all so thought you all might like to read it now instead of having to wait. Don't' see any point in keeping it from you all.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. I do hope you are enjoying this story. I'm sorry if any of it feels rushed but there is a reason for that so yeah - hold onto the your wellies (not the actual saying but I thought it went well).**

 **Just want to say sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes made. I have just finished this chapter and have proof-read but I always manage to leave mistakes in.** **Also remember that my 'f' button is still playing up and it seems my 'k' button is a bit temperamental at the moment. Sorry.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I won't know if anyone likes this story if you don't review (lets forget about everyone that reads the actual chapter and follows etc.) Please review though guys, it would mean a lot.**

 **Comet96 xxx**

* * *

"Child what child?" Tony questioned looking around the room as if there would be a child somewhere around here. "Who Elia?"

"No, I didn't' mean –"

"Oh, ona je tehotná," Wanda spoke over Vision looking wide-eyed at the red man before locking her eyes with me. I had no idea what she said considering she was speaking in Slovak, but I could tell Pietro heard her.

"What?" he spat out looking over to his sister in confusion.

"I saw it in his mind," she whispered nodding towards Vision as she answered her brother's question. "What did you do Piet?"

"Yeah what did you do Piet?" Tony repeated in a cynical voice as he looked at the Maximoff male with a fierce tone. An overprotective tone. At Tony's words Pietro's hand came to a rest on my stomach, caressing it softly with love. I questioned him for a moment but then I understood.

Maybe I knew before then, sub-consciously I knew what was wrong, but my mind kept telling me it was nothing. How could I ignore what my body had been telling me?

"Oh," I whispered letting those who knew know that I knew. God this was too confusing for me.

"What? Is anyone going to tell me what's happening?" Tony demanded his face turning red from the anger and frustration he was feeling. No, I don't think you'd want to know. The four of us that knew were silent, probably debating whether or not to tell him when Bruce made a choking noise.

My eyes snapped to him only to find him red-faced and looking in pain. He didn't look to be in any physical pain. When his eyes connected with mine I knew he'd figured it out. I shook my head at him, begging him not to say anything but it seems he wasn't going to stay on my side.

"She's pregnant," he announced mumbling out the words but in the silent room it felt like he shouted them.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!" Tony seethed for the fifth time within the twenty minutes after being told about the big elephant in the room. He took a step forward towards Pietro only to bounce off the cyan force-filled keeping my boyfriend safe from my father.

"Yeah we know you are," Nat grumbled as she dropped into one of the chairs in the hospital. Out of everyone here she didn't show any emotion to the noise. I couldn't help but think she already knew. And the fact that she couldn't have children herself. I suppose that kind of makes you hate every woman in the word somehow. "At least we know that their powers are passed onto their kids," she added nodding towards the cyan bubble around us.

"So we know the kids got powers, and we know the kid wants to protect its parents," Tony grumbled out glaring at Pietro again. The use of 'it' bothered me when Tony mention my baby.

"Don't call the baby an it," I sighed resting my hand on my stomach wondering what I'd look like with this huge round belly.

"Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase that," he spat out sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his glare to me. "At least we know my kid's kid is protective of their creators."

"Oh god Tony really?" I moaned pushing my feet off the table as I turned to face him, one hand holding onto Pietro's arm in case I lost my balance or felt faint. "It's a baby, you're going to have to get over it because in six or so months there's going to be a baby here,"

"You're just a child Eliyana! Nineteen, a baby. You can't be having a baby if you're a baby!" he exclaimed running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I can assure you she is not a baby or child as you say," Pietro input a smirk in his voice that would definitely not go well with Tony right now.

"Piet," I warned him but the words had already got Tony riled up.

"I'm really going to kill you!" he shouted charging at the force-field only to be thrown back, landing on the floor with a thump.

"Maybe you should leave Tony," Bruce suggested fiddling with his glasses as he glanced at the man on the floor. Tony, as always opened his mouth to argue. "It's for the best. I need to examine her but you're posing a threat to the baby. You're the only male in this room besides Vision that has caused the force-field to come up. She was fine when she first arrived here and I was about to examine her and then you walked into the room and the baby got protective."

"The child senses your anger, something else he gets from his mother," Vision stated looking to Tony with such a blank face. I guess his words were sound enough for Tony to listen to without arguing. Wait …

"Did you say he?" I asked Vision furrowing my eyebrow as I looked to the red man.

"Yes I believe I did,"

"A boy?" I whispered placing my hand on my stomach a soft smile lifting my lips as I looked up to Pietro to see a large smile covering his face. "We're having a boy,"

"Môj syn," Pietro laughed placing one hand over mine on my stomach while the other cupped my cheek and pulled my face towards him where our lips met in a kiss.

"Synovec," Wanda giggled as Pietro pulled away from me and his sister gave me a huge smile. "I'm going to be Auntie Wanda!" she exclaimed laughing happily as she turned to look at everyone around the room the happiness and excitement shining from her eyes.

"Ha would you look at that," Clint called out laughter evident in his voice as he waited for the attention to be on him. "Tony's gonna be a grandpa,"

"A grandson," Tony mumbled after glaring at Clint then directing his eyes towards me and Pietro before leaving the room.

"I don't think he took that well," I grumbled sighing in relief as the cyan bubbled flickered around me before disappearing. "And I'm not sure if he likes his grandpa,"

"He doesn't know much, but he knows who his parents are and he has the power of empathy. He can sense anger from Tony. I guess your father is still affected from the events of this evening." Vision announced when no one spoke after my words. "I can assure you that your son and Tony will get on very well in the future."

"Thanks V," I smiled to the man-alien happy that he was at least trying to help me with this situation. It was a funny thing really. Tony had created him with the help of Bruce and the cradle but beforehand he was JARVIS. Would that technically make Vision Tony's son in a weird way?

"I suppose it would," I looked up at the man as he spoke then, confusion no doubt evident on my face.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked him not believing it to be possible. Wanda and Vision had both attempted to read my mind beforehand but couldn't.

"You're weak at the moment, I believe whatever cage you have up around your mind is very weak. It didn't take me much to slip through the cracks." He explained looking apologetic as he spoke.

"He is right," Wanda added her voice soft and full of concentration. "I can glimpse into your mind but there is not much I can see. You are very good at blocking me even when you're weak." She laughed giving me a soft smile before looking over to Bruce. "I believe you have the chance to check up on her now. The baby knows he's in no danger from you Bruce."

"You can hear the baby?" I asked her with fascination in my voice. I had always wondered what babies thought about in the womb.

"No just feel what he feels. He's safe at the moment, actually dozing off to sleep. He feels protected with Pietro next to you," she answered giving her brother a soft, caring smile when a proud look crossed his face.

"Okay let's get this done then," I muttered giving Bruce the go to start his check-up.

* * *

The baby on the screen was so small and barely looked like a baby but I still loved it already. Him. I loved him already. Well he did look like a baby but he still looked kind of like an alien at the same time. Actually considering I would only be about eight weeks the most he looked more like a baby than I thought he would. And bigger. He was bigger than what I expected.

"I thought he'd be smaller, more alien-like." I muttered not being able to keep the smile off my face as the baby twitched on the monitor.

"He's actually quite small as it is," Bruce mumbled looking at the screen as he chewed his lip thoughtfully. He didn't have to stand over me holding the ultrasound stick because he used the large ultrasound machine bored thing they used when looking for internal injuries. Yeah don't ask me about it I wasn't really listening when he set it up.

"But he's fine yes?" Pietro ask squeezing my hand lightly in his as the panic washed over me.

"He should be fine, once he gets three proper meals into him every day with snacks in between. And you'll have to stay out of the field for a while, well at least until after he's born. Too much excitement's got him lacking the nutrients he needs." Bruce stated running his hands over the keyboard as he typed something up. "Other than that he looks like a healthy sixteen week old baby."

"Sixteen weeks?" I asked him sure I had misheard what he'd said. There was no possible way that he could be sixteen weeks.

"Yeah sixteen weeks. He's probably about 9cm long instead of the usual 11cm but he'll catch up with other babies soon enough so don't worry." I guess Bruce misunderstood the panic on my face at that.

"That's not possible," I whispered looking to Pietro seeing that he was thinking the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Nat questioned coming closer as she sense the emotions around us. Well I guess she was just doing her job and watching carefully.

"It's not possible," I told her nodding towards the baby on the screen.

"What isn't?"

"That he's sixteen weeks," I admitted looking back to the screen as I thought about the first time I slept with Pietro. "We only slept together eight weeks ago," I announced biting my lip as I looked to Bruce for answers.

"Then before him, who did you sleep with before Pietro?" Clint asked making me wince as Pietro growled at the words.

"No one. I've only ever slept with Pietro." I told him watching as Bruce shook his head at the answer before dropping down into his chair.

"That's not possible." It seemed he agreed with me now.

* * *

I've never been scared of Tony before but then again I've never been pregnant at nineteen and had to face my dad when he was so clearly angry with me for getting pregnant at nineteen. And I had of course gotten myself pregnant by a twenty-four year old that my dad can't really stand. So yeah, I've never really been scared of Tony until now.

"Dad?" I called out entering the lab that had been declared his and his alone. Of course Bruce shared it with him now that he was here but still I felt like I couldn't be here.

"What?" he grunted not bothering to turn to face me as he work on his suit. There were a few scratches from earlier and I knew he wouldn't let anyone touch it to repair it.

"Umm Bruce needs your help," I muttered softly not sure how to take this conversation. He was angry I could tell that much but he was also hurt.

"With what?" much the same as his first response there wasn't much emotion coming from him.

"He needs to figure out some … genetics stuff and thought you'd help."

"What?" he asked sounding confused as he spun around on his chair and looked at me. Yeah so I told Bruce I wasn't the best one to get Tony to help.

"We're all a bit confused and well … it's all confusing but we thought you'd want to help and I wanted to tell you anyway because you're my dad. The baby's growing fast and I mean like really fast. I'm only meant to be eight weeks pregnant but the baby's already at sixteen weeks. Bruce can't figure it out alone and I know this isn't your area in science either but we could really use your help." I whispered the last part afraid he'd refuse and get back to working on his suit.

"It's probably got something to do with _his_ increased speed and metabolism and your healing powers." Tony muttered nodding towards Pietro as he hung around behind me. He wouldn't leave me alone, even if I was just walking a few floors below him.

"Okay see Bruce didn't think of that. So will you help?" I asked smiling softly at him as he stood from his chair, nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

If there was one thing in this world that I loved more than food, reading and the people I love it was binge watching my favourite shows when there was nothing to do. And considering I was a nineteen year old girl I had a few favourites. One of them being Game of Thrones.

Wanda and Pietro had joined my in the communal lounge where we lay lazing on the couches engrossed in an episode of the medieval fantasy. We were currently on the episode where Stannis was attacking The Red Keep. And boom … blazing fire on the boats and water.

"That looks like your misty-thing," Pietro grumbled from under me where he lay. I was perched on top of him, wrapped in his arms. Now that everyone knew we were together – aka Tony – we didn't think it was important to hide it.

"I suppose it is," I replied running my hand over his chest lightly as it vibrated with his voice. This was a moment I wouldn't forget. I loved sitting here with Pietro not having to worry that someone would catch us being the couple that we were.

"What did the small man call it again?" Wanda questioned shoving popcorn in her mouth as she sucked on a can of soda.

"Who Tyrion?" I asked her lifting my head a little to look at the other female in the room. She looked so comfortable lying on the sofa, large bowl of popcorn on her stomach and a six pack of soda on the floor, two cans already empty as she was on her third.

"Is he the small man?"

"I guess," I muttered looking back to the screen as the green flames licked at anything it could burn. "It's called Wildfire," I added answering her question as my eyes stayed focused on the green flames on the screen.

"You should use that as your codename," she suggested sending me a look as I took my eyes off the screen.

"I suppose I could,"

"You could what?" Tony asked coming into the room, flicking the lights on and turning off the TV. Just like anyone else would do entering the room. Bruce followed him, his hands folded in each other as he looked nerves. Vision trailed after them looking like he usually did – blank and emotionless. He was working on the emotion thing.

"I've got my codename; Wildfire. You got any news?" I answered firing off a question before he could ask anything else. It was after all why they'd left the lab wasn't it? They'd been stuck in that place for two weeks now without any answers.

Two weeks that had made a difference because the bump I didn't have before was already taking place on my stomach. It was like I woke up one morning and there was this small basketball sticking out of my middle. It appeared as if magic. Bruce calmed me down by telling me the baby just moved. He was facing the back or something before so it didn't look like there was a bump but now he'd moved and something. I don't know but my healing powers made it so there wasn't any pain when he did move. Luckily for me.

"It seems we figured out what's happening," Bruce stated looking to Vision with annoyance before looking back to me. "Your healing power is helping the advancement of growth. The baby's like Pietro with the speed thing so you're increasing the speed of the development and growth." I do not follow and I knew Pietro probably didn't either.

"You know when you heal him," Tony added nodding towards Pietro to indicate who he was talking about. "He heals faster than when you heal other people right? That's because of his 'speedy' shit. The baby's like his dad in that case and your healing power is doubling his growth time."

"Okay so how do we stop it?" I asked looking between the two of them waiting for them to give me an answer.

"You can't," Vision inserted in that logical voice he speaks in – still kinda sounds like JARVIS. "I tried to tell them before but they wouldn't listen. If you attempt to stop using your healing powers you'll only die. The advancement of the child is too adapt for you. He'd still continue growing at the speed he is. He's already taken all the energy from you he needs. The other week when he put up the force-field. That was him draining you of your energy so he could ensure he'd grow at this rate. When Pietro joined you in the sphere he took his energy as well. It's complicated to explain but makes some sort of sense."

"I totally did not understand anything of that besides the part where I'd die if I stopped the healing power or something. Is this messed up or is it just me?" I asked not expecting anyone to answer.

"Well if you refrained from having sex with the speedy bastard then you wouldn't be in this situation." Tony grumbled glaring at Pietro again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're still not sore about this are you?" I moaned shifting up off of Pietro as I stood from the couch. "There's nothing we can do now and there was nothing we could have done in the first place. Just suck it up and get over it." I groaned stretching my back before settling my hands on the small basketball protruding from my stomach. Apparently according to Bruce I still had a lot of time to grow, about four months more time to grow – which was technically only two more months seeing as everything was going fast with this pregnancy. " This is your grandson dad so you better get used to the idea," I told him taking Pietro's hand in mine as I pulled him to the door leading to our room. I turned back to Tony seeing the blank look on his face as he watched us go. "You're going to have to get used to the idea fast,"

* * *

Pepper Potts was less angry about this whole pregnancy thing than I thought. Okay so she yelled at me until her face turned blue and she had a few select things to say to Pietro but all in all she wasn't taking it as bad as Tony was. Tony still wasn't talking to me and he'd had a whole week to get used to the idea now. Actually I hadn't seen him since I told him he needed to get used to the idea of there being a baby. He'd apparently let that night back to the tower and Pepper arrived the day after, scolding me and treated me like a child.

"Is this really nessiccary?" I asked the woman as she rushed around the room packing everything that belonged to me and Pietro.

"Absolutely one hundred percent nessiccary," she replied ordering the few agents that she had helping her around.

"Why?" I groaned dropping onto the bed running my hand over the baby bump that had started this all.

"Because we've all established that it'll be safer for you to move into the tower for a while." She answered standing over me by the side of the bed giving me a small smile. "I actually think your dad would feel better with you being there with him. There's too much going on here, there's always the act that you could get up to so much trouble if you stayed here."

"If I go Pietro and Wanda can come as well right?" I asked knowing Pietro wouldn't let me go without him and I wouldn't want to be without my best friend and have to put up with my boyfriend along.

"Of course," she muttered taking my hand in hers as she gave me that same soft smile she always gave me when I didn't want to do something she told me I had to. "Tony's been redesigning the floors and had the constructors working through the night to get everything finished for you to come home." She stated helping me off of the bed.

"Urgh, he's cranky isn't he?" I asked knowing how dear old dad got when he worked on projects like this. Pepper smirked at my words giving a stiff nod as she gave a signal or the agents to carry out all my stuff.

"When's he not cranky?"

"He better stop being so tight over me and Pietro being together, I swear it was obvious for the whole world to see. Isn't he meant to be one of the world's most intelligent people like ever and he fails to see that his own daughter is in a relationship. Stupid if you ask me," I grumbled as Pepper led me to the training room where we'd be meeting Pietro and Wanda before we left for Avenger's Tower.

"You're so much like your father," Pepper whispered pressing a kiss to the side of my head as we came to a stop outside the training room.

* * *

When Pepper said Tony had been doing some reconstruction I didn't actually think she meant he'd be refurbishing a whole floor for me and Pietro. Of course Wanda got a room as well but Pepper said she placed her room on the floor with Natasha seeing as she had a floor to herself.

When we stepped off of the elevator on one of the restricted floor of the tower I was surprised to see what looked like an apartment building. None of the other floors looked like this, you tended to know what floor belonged to who – of course this had nothing to do with the little images Tony put on each floor.

The little button with Captain America's shield and a lightning bolt was obviously for Steve and Thor and the green button with a black arrow through it was for Bruce and Clint. It seemed fitting for these to share a floor. Basically when Steve stayed here now he nearly had the floor to himself due to Thor not being around a lot.

The same went for Bruce because Clint liked to spend time at home. Nat always had the floor to herself but I knew she wouldn't mind sharing with Wanda. The red button in the lift with the black widow spider made it clear that the two would be sharing now.

Under Tony's floor (the obvious Iron Man face) was an emerald green button circled by a blue-silver circle that spun fast around the circle. It was obviously meant to show Pietro's powers as he ran. At least Tony was accepting that we'd be living on the same floor.

So when we stepped off on our floor I was excepting the corridor leading to the bedrooms but was surprised to find an open living area with a connecting dining room and open planned kitchen. The living area had a 'U' shaped sofa placed in front of a large flat screen TV, connected up to DVD media box, no doubt the TV had Wi-Fi as well and I was pretty sure I saw a PlayStation there as well. Tony knew I could become a bit of a gamer if I had time on my hands. There was a white coffee table in the centre of the living area, between the sofa and TV, with a red rug underneath it.

I was guessing there was a theme of black, white and red throughout this opening area of the living room, dining room and kitchen. The dining room had a six chair glass table, large enough for me and Pietro and any guests we had. The kitchen was very modern, the technology in here probably not even out in the shops yet. White and black cupboards and countertops, a sleek double fridge and freezer perched against the wall and red accessories placed around the countertops. I knew that all the crockery was going to be red as well. Red plates, red mugs, red bowls, red everything.

Pepper let us take in everything before leading us through the small open hallway outside the elevator and to a door I hadn't almost seen. I don't know how I missed the door considering it was red. The door opened into a hallway with several other doors leading off to other rooms.

"That's the gym," Pepper muttered pointing to the first door on the right. "It's a little small but it'll do and you can always change the rooms later. That's the library," she added pointing to the door opposite the gym. A smile tugged at my face when she mentions that. I knew I'd love it in there. "This is the guest bathroom, equip with shower, spare towels and clothing and toiletries." That was the second door on the right. Pepper pointed to the third door on the right giving a small shrug of her shoulder as she lead us to the second and only other door on the left. "That's a spare bedroom for now so don't worry about that room. And this is your bedroom," she announced opening the last door in the hallway.

The room was big, bigger than the room we had been staying in at the Avengers Facility. In the middle of the room was a large canopy bed, decorated in mint covers, a few silver-grey throw pillows on top of the sheets. Two bedside tables on either side of the bed in a grey-wood. It was simple and what I would have wanted. At least Tony knew me that well. I never liked the over the top stuff. I would rather have a simple room I could fill with personal things.

"Those two doors over there lead to the private bathroom and closet," Pepper stated pointing to the two grey doors on the left side of the bed before leading us over to the grey door on the right side. "And this is the nursery,"

I was amazed at what I saw and wondered if this was Tony's idea or if he got someone to design it for him. The walls were a light grey, not too far off from a silver-grey. Painted onto the walls were white trees, finely detailed with browns to give them an accurate texture. White leafs had been added to the branches, a few dainty leaves falling from the trees as well. Perched upon the white branches where dainty birds an excellent blue colour. Teal. That was the colour of the birds.

There was a white crib placed against the wall opposite the door, teal bedding already making a home inside the crib. In the corner to the left of the crib was a white feeding chair, with a foot rest, a teal pillow perched on the seat. On the left hand wall was a white changing table with teal designs and on the opposite wall was white shelving no higher that my hips with teal and grey cotton baskets. I could already tell that each basket was full of baby things.

I was impressed with this room the most. I would have thought I'd have to be the one to do all the decorating but was happy to find that Tony had that all covered. In the corner by the shelving unit was a white tree stump which I could tell opened as a chest of some sort. Walking over to the stump I took in the delicate detail of the design, smiling when I saw that it looked exactly like a real tree before opening it. Inside was a collection of toys suitable for a new-born up to a two year old.

"Did Tony do this all by himself?" I asked the woman I though of as my mother.

"Spent the whole week in this room. Wouldn't let anyone help him, not even me. Called it his little project." She replied running her fingers over the crib as she sent me a smile, picking up a grey teddy bear in her hands. "That door leads to a small closet as well. I guess you could say Tony's already added a few items of clothing."

I turned to the door, it was placed between the stump chest and shelving unit. I admired the way Tony made the door look like one massive tree, the branches coming to hang over the shelving unit. Pushing open the door I stepped into the small closet. The width of the room was about the same length as when I had my arms stretched out and the length probable twice the size. Hanging at the back of the room a few items of clothing. They had me intrigued.

Walking until I was in front of the hanging clothes I took one piece into my hands not keeping the smile form my lips. _Iron Man's the BEST!_ Was typed on the white vest, an image of Iron Man on top of the writing. Of course Tony would do something like this. Placing the vest back onto the bar I pulled down the other item taking the vest into my hands. _Iron Man's Grandson._ I guess that was Tony's way of saying he accept this baby and he was sorry at the same time.

"Baby Maximoff," Pietro read out causing me to turn and face him to see him holding up vest much like the two I had looked at.

"It's Tony's way of apologising," I told him taking the vest form his hand and hanging it up next to the other two. "I guess were got some shopping to do before this guy gets here." I added looking around the empty closet catching Wanda's eye. She had been rather quiet.

"I will be looking forward to that," she agreed knowing I was asking her to join me. There was no way I would actually be able to go by myself. Wanda would have joined me anyway and I knew Pietro would be going without question.

Stepping out of the closet I looked around the nursery once again feeling happy that Tony had taken the time to do this for me. It showed that he was getting used to the idea of this baby being here whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading xx**

 **Please review xxx I know I've said this loads of time but please take a minute from your amazing lives and leave a review. I'll be happy to get your next chapter up faster if more reviews are left. I know that's like blackmail bribery but I always feel like no one reads my stories so I don't rush the chapters ... so review please. Yeah I'm being pushing but I'm a Slytherin ... what can I say?**

 **Translations -**

 **She's pregnant - ona je tehotná**

 **My son – Môj syn**

 **Nephew - Synovec**

 **Am sure it is only these ones in this chapter x if not let me know xx**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter xx You guys are amazing xx Comet96 xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Suck a long time since the last update ... I know ... I am a very horrible human being for keeping this story from you guys for this long. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, please forgive me. I also apologise for the length of this chapter and how bad it is. I thought you would all appreciate an update at least xxx**

 **More will be coming soon, I am after all on my summer holidays now (I am currently on holiday so I will write chapters and trying to update as soon as possible for you guys)**

 **Please review xxx I want to thank all of you that have stuck with this story xxx There is a promise that more exciting things will happen in the next chapter.**

 **Plus I have no idea what will actually be happening in the next chapter xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

The tears were burning my eyes and no matter what I did to try and stop them they kept rolling down my cheeks. It was now official. I had been crying for ten minutes and I couldn't stop. I was actually been controlled by my hormones and I disliked it deeply.

"Why are you crying?" Pietro asked, his feet tapping against the floor as he watched me, perched on the edge of the bed. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror once again, turning to the side as my top rolled up my stomach once again. I was fat. Too fat to even wear my favourite top.

"I can't control it," I spat wiping furiously at my face trying to wipe away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. "I don't fit into any of my clothes," I cried turning away from the mirror not wanting to see the obvious twenty-four week baby bump that announced my pregnancy. This stupid advanced pregnancy was making this worse. I should only be twelve weeks pregnant, but because this thing seemed to speed up because of mine and Pietro's powers I was currently twenty-four weeks pregnant instead.

"I think you look beautiful," my boyfriend announced, pushing up off of the bed, resting his hands on either side of my bump, pressing his head against mine, pecking my lips. I scrunched up my nose at this action, frowning when I realised it was his fault I was like this in the first place. Pietro went flying across the room, slamming into the wall. "Eli!" he snapped, jumping up to his feet as he rubbed his head.

"I didn't do it!" I argued running my hand over my bump as the baby kicked against my hand. Wanda came into the room then, obviously she sensed that something was wrong with her brother. What had me frowning was the laughter she let out as her eyes moved between me and Piet. "What?" I asked as she tried to stifle the laughs.

"The baby, he can feel what you feel. I can tell you were angry at Piet and the baby reacted on your feelings." She explained looking at her brother as he huffed, glaring at the bump that held our child.

"So the baby threw him across the room?" I asked, biting my lip as I tried to keep the smile off of my face. I could tell that Piet wasn't happy that his son was throwing him around already.

"He feels your emotions, because you both share the empath power. Like when you were crying earlier. You were upset, he felt that and felt the same. I guess he's enhancing your emotions as well," she rambled resting her hand on Pietro's shoulder as she gave him a pointed look.

"Hey there Monkey," Pietro mumbled to the baby, kneeling down before me, settling his hands over my bump. I loved that he used his nickname for the baby, mine was a little different from his. "I love you very much, and your mommy, so I would appreciate it if you didn't throw me across the room every time she gets a bit emotional. See, the thing you need to know about your mommy is that she's _very_ , very over dramatic."

"Don't listen to your daddy Bumpelstiltskin," I cooed laughing when he jiggled about, kicking his feet under Piet's hands. I knew Piet was only joking but I didn't want him to rub off on the boy already. One of Piet was enough, we didn't need another trouble maker.

"You know Mumble's tired … and hungry," Wanda announced using her own nickname for the baby. It was both mine and Piet's nicknames mashed into one.

"I suppose it's a good thing were all going out for dinner then," I sighed, grabbing a shirt to throw on over my top. I was dressed in the only outfit that currently fit me. A pair of jeans, the last of my skinny jeans that I managed to slid into (*cough* they may have been maternity jeans *cough*), a white top and a green button-up shirt. I couldn't actually button it up but it would do until I could go shopping. "Wanda we need to go shopping tomorrow. I need clothes and we need to get things for this little guy." I called to her as she led us out of our room.

"I'll get Happy to take us," Piet mumbled, his face scrunching up at the thought of shopping. He didn't like the thought of going but he would go. He never let me out of his sight now-a-days, it didn't matter that the baby had his own force-field he put up whenever he sensed danger.

"Hey, it's shopping to get things for Mini Maximoff," I reminded him sending a little shock through his hand as he grumbled under his breath.

"Eli!" he warned, shaking his hand as he pulled it away from my grasp. I guess he wasn't very happy that I had managed to master my shocking power. I giggled at him as I rushed into the elevator with Wanda, winking at him as he stomped after us.

* * *

When we entered the Shawarma joint I was surprised to see the whole team there. Tony had told me it was just the three of us, Bruce and himself going for dinner, not the whole team. Even Clint was here.

"Hey guys," Wanda called out smiling brightly as she waved to the group – also the only people in the Shawarma joint, Tony had called ahead, booking the place for the evening. She took her seat next to Vision, talking to him quietly as Piet lead us to the spare seats next to Nat.

"What the hell is that?" Steve exclaimed, standing from his seat as he looked down at my six-month pregnant belly. When had Steve arrived back?

"Steve!" Wanda shouted obviously catching his thoughts as she scowled up at the man. Was Captain American thinking some bad things in his head?

"You let her get pregnant?" He asked looking to Tony, a frown on his face as he turned to look between me and my father.

"I didn't let her do anything!" Tony spat, his eyes glaring at Pietro as the eldest of the team glared at my father.

"Well you let her do something considering she's pregnant." Steve growled his eyes dropping once again to the child growing within me.

"I'm nineteen-years-old," I interrupted not liking the conversation going between these two. It's like I wasn't even in the room watching them argue. "I'd like to remind you both that I don't need your permission to do anything."

"Elia's right," Nat concluded looking between the two men, waiting until Steve lowered himself back into his chair as she gave him a stern look. "She chose to sleep with Pietro, she's old enough to know that she wants to be with him. No one can change that, not even you Tony. Sure, she may be your little girl but I see nothing but love coming from Pietro. Do you think he'd be so stupid to harm her in anyway?" She had a point there. He lived with the Avengers after all. He knew what would be coming to him if he hurt me. "That little boy is all they have to think about now. In a couple of months' time he'll be here and they'll have him to focus on. They don't need you two arguing all the time."

Wow. No one could say it like Nat.

"Can I just ask how you're that big? I saw you two months ago and I didn't even know you were pregnant." Steve muttered a confused look on his face as his eyes dropped once again to my stomach.

"It's their powers," Bruce started waving a hand between me and Pietro. "She speeds up his metabolism when she heals him. It's the same with the baby, so he grows faster. She should be in her third month of the pregnancy but is actually in her sixth month now." Bruce had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, as if he was figuring something out before his eyebrows rose and he tilted his head to the side. "I expect the baby to be here with in the next six weeks, seven if we can push it."

"Six weeks?" I asked thinking how short of a time that would be.

"A Christmas baby," Wanda sighed, the happy tone in her voice bringing a smile to my face as I thought about how happy she was over this news. I guess growing up with just Pietro she was happy to be a part of this new, growing family.

"We've got a lot of shopping to do," I grumbled, feeling slight put off about all the baby stuff that needed to be brought. Luckily Tony had supplied all the toys, it was only the more practical things we needed

* * *

"I don't see how a little family shopping trip turned out into an Avengers mission," I grumbled as the team followed us into the store. So our little shopping trip hadn't turned out the way I had originally planned. Wanda, Pietro and Nat were the only ones that were originally going shopping with me but when we got ready to leave this morning, Tony, Steve, Clint and Bruce were waiting for us by the car. And when I say car I meant limo.

"We can't let anything happen to MJ," Tony muttered shifting his glasses on his head as the owners of the store closed and locked the doors behind us. My father had also called ahead and demanded that the store be closed for our arrival. He of course, paid them a rather large sum of money to do this.

"MJ?" Nat asked pushing along a trolley as she looked around the aisle carefully. Clint was busy looking through the clothes, throwing the ones he liked into the trolley. It seemed Steve and Bruce were doing the same thing. I was slightly concerned that the Avenger were actually enjoying this more than I was. Who would have thought they would be here picking out baby clothes.

"Maximoff Junior," Tony stated as if that was obvious. His eyes glanced between Steve, Clint and Bruce before he frowned. "Can I ask why the three of you are even here? I mean this is my grandson, I have the right to be clothes shopping for him."

"As Eliyana's late named godfather, I also have the right." Bruce declared, dropping an adorable tiger outfit into the trolley.

"Wait, godfather?" I asked, squeezing Piet's arm as Mumble sent a hard kick to my kidney. Yeah that kid had a strong kick. Piet's hand was pushing away my hand that rested on my stomach, rubbing at the painful spot with a gentleness I would have never assumed he had. That was a lie. I knew Pietro was a gentle soul.

"It's what normal family's have." Tony announced, sharing a glance with me before dropping a few little outfits into the trolley. I had a suspicion he liked them so much because they were Ironman colours. "I thought Bruce would make the perfect godfather."

I could tell from the uncertain look on Bruce's face that he was worried I wouldn't think the same thing. It was funny actually because I wouldn't have wanted any other man to be my godfather. I caught Bruce's eye, only for the man to glance away from me.

"I don't think Bruce has to be my godfather to be family." I told Tony, knowing that Tony wanted Bruce to feel as if he had a family. "I already see him as my uncle."

"You do?" Bruce asked, turning to face me as he held a pack of green and blue onesies in his hand.

"Of course I do," I whispered to him, feeling slightly hurt that he would think otherwise. "You're family Bruce. Whether you think so or not. We all are." I glanced to the others as they stood around us, different baby items in their hands as they looked at me. "We may not share blood, but no one can come between the bond we all have. At the end of the day we all have each other and that makes us family. I'm proud to have this family."

"I am too," Wanda announced the large smile on her face allowing everyone to see how happy she truly was. It's becoming so hard to believe that a few months ago she was on the wrong side with Ultron.

"I am also happy about this family," Pietro stated his hand still resting on my stomach as he looked around at the group. His eyes settled on Tony then and I watched him carefully as he bit his lip. "Even though I am aware that I am not on your good side." I couldn't help but smile at that. His English was still a bit broken but it just added to the moment. My beloved boyfriend would never really be on Tony's good side.

"I'm all for having a big family." Clint added dropping a dozen foam arrows into the trolley, a miniature bow along with them.

"My son isn't going to need that," I stressed, reaching forward to take the bow and arrows from the trolley. Clint's hand stopped me, his fingers tugging on my wrist until his bow was safely away from me.

"Excuse me, but that boy's being born into the Avengers, he's gonna need all the training he can get." Clint reminded me, giving me a pointed look as he crossed his arms.

"His father is Quicksilver, his aunt the Scarlet Witch. Have I got to remind you that his grandfather is Ironman, one uncle is the Hulk and the other uncle is Hawkeye? He's got the Black Widow as his godmother and Captain freaking America as his godfather. I don't think this baby has to worry about any training until he can walk Clint." I pressed knowing not one member of this family would let any harm come to my Mumble.

"What?" Nat asked sounding confused. Great, I knew she'd get like this.

"Look, Nat, I'm sure there will be people out there that want to hurt Mumble, but we don't have to worry about training him until he can actually walk. I don't think it's actually possible for the baby to come out the womb ready to hold a bow." I told her, knowing she would be the one with a problem about training the baby.

"No, not that," she mumbled turning to face me full on as she looked between me and Pietro. "You want me to be the baby's godmother?" Oh, that. I shared a glance with Pietro, his nod was enough to let me know that we could tell her.

"We weren't going to say anything until he got here, but we really want you to be the baby's godmother," I told her, giving her a small smile as I looked to Wanda hoping she would understand. "You're my best friend Wanda, but this is your nephew and I know Nat's family but we wanted her to be his godmother."

"I understand." She muttered, the smile not fading from her lips as she looked to her brother, a smirk rising on her face. What had he said to her?

"Nat, you're like my sister. You've helped me through a lot, the whole Loki thing and all that but I wasn't sure if you would be okay with this. I understand that you'll never be able to have this and I'm sorry but I knew I could give you something that no one else would. I know what people think when they think of you and a baby in the same situation. They think you're too tough and stern to have a baby, but their wrong. You'd be nothing but loving and kind to any child. I've seen you with Clint's kids and it's for that reason that we wanted you to be the baby's godmother. I know that if anything was to happen to me or Piet, Wanda, dad or mom would be there for him but I want you to be the one to take my place. I want you to be his mother if I can't." I told her, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks as I looked to the woman that had given me the sisterly love I had needed.

"Oh, Peaches," she whispered bringing me into her arms as I cried for us both. I could see her eyes watering but I knew she wouldn't cry. It just wasn't Nat. "I would be honoured to be his godmother." She added, her lips pressing against my head as she wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Hey!" Clint exclaimed ruining the moment as he brought the attention to himself. I looked over at the archer, raising my eyebrows as he smiled goofily at me. "Why is this nimrod the baby's godfather?" he asked pointing to Steve as he pouted. Steve was nodding along with Clint's words until he realised what he actually said.

"You're my brother Clint, I think being the baby's uncle is enough for you, plus Steve hasn't got a real family like we do. You have Laura and the kids, you have me and Nat but Steve hasn't got anyone." I looked to Steve then, giving him a sad smile as I admitted the truth. "I've got mom and dad. I've got Bruce. Pietro's got Wanda but you don't have anyone. I know you have us but it's not the same. Pietro wanted you to be the one to fill his shoes if anything happened to us." I told the man, watching as he blinked quickly as tears tried to spill over.

"Why?" he questioned, looking from me to Pietro as the silver-haired man shifted on his feet.

"You were the first to except use," Piet mumbled nodding towards Wanda as he spoke. "We did some terrible things but you let us follow you. You gave us a chance and I'm thankful for that. You gave Wanda a new family and you gave me Eli. My son is because of you. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. I have a family now. I want you to have one to." I was far too emotional for my liking. I've cried too many times today and I don't think I can handle it anymore.

"This is getting way too weird for me," Tony announced looking between our messed up family, as we all stood there in a closed baby store, crying down one of the aisles.

"I agree," I sniffled, wiping my eyes as I looked around once again at this little random family we had become over the last couple of months.

"At least I can blame you for these two getting together now Cap." Tony stated looking at Steve as he gestured between me and Piet. "Maximoff even said it was because of you he met Elia."

"Shut up dad," I groaned as Pietro laughed at Tony's words as Steve looked flustered. I'm pretty sure the war hero wasn't happy about that.

"Who's gonna tell Thor he missed out on being an uncle?" Clint asked looking to me and Pietro the look serious on his face.

How could I have forgotten about the God of Thunder?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xxx love you all xxx Comet96 xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the really, really long wait for this update. Uni has been hectic and I haven't really neglected this story but it's taken a long time to get this chapter done - between writing other stories and coursework. I still feel like something's missing from this chapter but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer and hopefully there are still some of you guys reading this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit short. Thank you to everyone that's been patient with me.**

 **Although I love writing fanfiction, it's sadly not a priority in my life at them moment with Uni and work - hopefully, all my stories on this site will be getting the attention they need this summer as I'm not doing too much Uni work or too much work. I won't make any promises to when I update next but I won;t be abandoning my stories.**

 **Thank you all for being patient with me and I really do love you all xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

"Kill him!" Wanda yelled trying to get closer to me but I held her back with a wave of my hand. I could handle this without her interfering.

"I'm doing it, Wanda," I gritted through clenched teeth as the man dodged out of my aim.

"Just hit him with your magic!" Wanda shouted as she struggled with the shield I had wrapped around her. "Let me help!"

"I can do it on my own Wanda!" I yelled back to her as I struggled to take out the man that was trying to kill me.

"Now!"

"Wanda!"

"What are you two doing?" Pietro's voice asked from behind us without any warning.

"Ahh!" both Wanda and I shouted as he dropped onto the couch between us, grabbing the controller from my hands and quickly killing the man attacking me.

"Piet, I was going to kill him myself," I whined as he continued to play the game on the TV.

"You weren't killing him, you were dying," Piet grumbled as I hit him on the shoulder, trying to grab the controller from him.

"Look, can you let me play the game, please? You get to go out on missions all the time and I have to stay stuck up in the apartment and it's boring," I groaned, resting my hand on my large bump as I sunk into the sofa, upset that he'd taken my game from me.

"You can't go out on missions, you can't risk Mumble," Piet started, the look on his face of a warning and slightly angry. Well, actually I didn't need to see his face to know he was angry, I could feel it.

"I don't want to be on a mission, I just want to be able to use my powers, not to be smothered by everyone all the time. It's safe for me to use my powers and not harm Mumble, you're just a bit too smothering for me right now," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, letting them rest on my bump.

"I'm protecting you!" he fired, standing from the couch, dropping the controller as he glared down at me. His emotions were budding between anger, annoyance, and sympathy. I didn't need him getting all protective of me, I had enough of that from Tony, Clint, and Steve. Surely Piet would have understood that I was capable of walking around the tower on my own and still stay safe.

"I don't need protecting here," I whispered to him, not wanting to shout and start an argument. There had been too many of those between us already. I just wanted to get through the last few weeks of this pregnancy without anything interfering.

"You've been getting nightmares," Piet argued, waving his hands about as he looked at me and Wanda. She knew about those. I had to tell her after she felt the fear I was emitting from my room.

The best thing about Wanda's powers is that she's already controlling it better than what people first thought. And now she was helping me with my empathy. Unlike Wanda and her ability to sense someone's fears, I could sense one's emotion but I could also project my own as well.

"I haven't had one since last week," I lied knowing he could probably tell I was lying. That's the thing with Piet. He knew me that well.

"And last night? You just happened to get up in the middle of the night for a glass of water? After thrashing around in bed. I woke up when you screamed out," His accent grew thicker as he got angrier at me. Our relationship wasn't based on lies and pretense. We normally told each other everything, but I didn't want to burden Piet with my dreams when he was already worried about everything else.

"Piet-"

I was cut off by the blaring alarm and red flashing lights that alerted everyone on the top floors that it was a mission. Piet and Wanda shared a look, probably arguing about who will be staying with me this time.

"We're both needed," Wanda stated, helping me up off the couch before making our way to the lift.

"I'll ask to stay," Piet started, the look he gave me one that made me feel hurt. He was disappointed in me and that cut deep. "I can't trust her alone."

"Piet," I cried out, my hand resting lightly on my chest as my heart clenched at his words. I hadn't actually done anything or gone against his wishes. I'd just kept my nightmares from him so he'd get some sleep.

"What took you so long?" Tony called out as the elevator doors swished open and Pietro marched out without giving me another glance. Wanda gave me a small smile as she led me over to the group, helping me settle down in one of the chairs as the group rushed around getting ready.

"They were arguing," Wanda told the group and I watched as they all rolled their eyes. It had been like this for the last three weeks. Since Steve came back from his mission, the group had been staying at Avengers' Tower and they had all been witnesses to the arguments between Piet and me.

"What about this time?" Clint asked as he checked out his bow, his eyes filtering over to Piet as he watched him get his suit on.

"Piet wanted to stay to watch her," Wanda explained, pulling on her usual dress and scarlet jacket.

"No need, Tony's staying," Steve announced sharing a look with Tony that didn't lead to any arguments. What was that about? "I don't know how long we'll be gone so say your goodbyes now."

That was final. And there was defiantly something going on with Steve.

I wasn't expecting Piet to come and say goodbye after the argument downstairs so I was surprised when he came over and kissed mine lightly before bending down and muttering to our son.

And then they left.

* * *

"Your mom's coming back soon," Tony announced as he worked away in the lab. He was being secretive about his work. Wouldn't let me see what he was doing.

"Thank God for that," I grumbled, tapping a metal rod on the table as I watched Tony messing around with his stuff. He gave me a look, one that suggested he wasn't very happy with my words. "It's not that I don't love you, dad, it's just I really need mom right now," I told him, blinking away the tears that had started to form at the thought of arguing with Piet. Mom would be able to help me sort my feelings out.

"I know, honey," he sighed softly, coming over and resting his hand on my gently before going off and working again.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked, finally giving into my curiosity. Tony gave me a look and I knew he wouldn't bother telling me what he was doing. "I'm gonna go waste my life watching crap TV." With one last look at Tony and his secretive work, I waddled over to the elevator and made my escape to my floor.

As I settled onto the sofa, a glass of apple juice in hand, Mumble sent a strong kick as I flicked through the list of TV shows available. I frowned as Mumble kicked again when I settled on How To Train Your Dragon.

"That's not a show buddy," I said, rubbing my hand over my stomach as he sent another kick. "Fine, okay, but I warn you, it might be a rubbish film and who would be the one to blame?"

* * *

Elia," the voice was full of concern, but I couldn't see who it was through my tears. "Miláčik," I knew that was Pietro now. Only he called me sweetheart like that. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked wiping away my tears as I blinked up at him.

Why were they back so early?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, holding my hand over my mouth as a hiccup escaped. At the thought of my hiccups, I was reminded of Hiccup in the film and my tears came again.

"Why are you crying?" Piet wondered, the concern on his face making me feel touched that he still cared even after the fight. I saw Wanda come into sight then, her eyes widening before she frowned and a small smile placed on her lips. She had obviously been able to read my mind; my shield hadn't been very good lately with all my emotions flying over the place.

"I was watching a film," I told him, pushing myself up – more like I struggled and Piet felt sorry and pushed me up – and looked to him, nodding to the telly where the film had gone back to the home page. How To Train Your Dragon 2 was on the home screen and most recent film played. "Why are you back so early?" I asked changing the conversation so I didn't have to think about the heartbreak I went through watching the second film. They couldn't have been gone more than six hours. I knew I wasn't in Tony's lab that long and both films didn't take longer than five hours.

"It wasn't a far mission, just an hour away," Wanda told me, settling on the sofa next to me, taking the control and putting on another children's film. They were hardly made for children, there was so much sad stuff in these films.

"We finished earlier than we thought." Piet looked between me and Wanda before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"Piet, I've been thinking about baby names," I announced giving him a small smile as I rested my hand on my bump. "Obviously, he's going to be a Maximoff, but I was thinking about his first and middle name."

"I'm not naming him Hiccup," Piet interrupted having seen the name of the main character from the film.

"Of course not," I laughed feeling my stomach clench as I struggled for breath. I hadn't laughed that long in a while. "I was thinking maybe James for the middle name. We don't have to if you don't like it but it goes well with Anthony and it's a tradition in my family to pass on the father's name. Seeing as I'm a girl and Tony couldn't pass his name to me, I thought maybe by giving the baby Anthony-James as a middle name, it'll make him happy. After all, the baby's not going to be a Stark."

"I like it," he replied, kissing my lightly as he dropped onto the sofa on my other side. Wanda was watching us both, a happy smile on her face. "As long as he's not called Anthony for a first name."

"No, we'll agree on some other first name for him," I reassured him as I took his hand in mine, settling his large palm on my bump, waiting for our son to kick. "We can give the next one Pietro for his middle name."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx**

 **Please review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, we all know it's been a long time. I do apologize for that. I was feeling disconnected with this story, but after some major love for Bucky and of course Pietro, I got the inspiration to continue to write this.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review telling me what you think, since it's been a long time since I last updated.**

 **I'm sorry it's not a lot but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I love you guys xx Comet96**

* * *

"When is the son of Pietro going to arrive?" Thor asked. He was sat on the floor in front of me, his arms resting on his knees as he kept his eyes on my bulging stomach.

I glanced at Nat, hoping she would explain to the God about this pregnancy and I was tired of going over it again. I'd already told Thor, six times, yet he was still confused.

"Soon Thor, Bruce said in a couple of weeks," Nat explained, bringing her coffee to her lips as she glared at the God of Thunder. I understood why she was annoyed with him. Both had been benched for this mission, as the team didn't need their skills, so they had decided to keep me company.

It had been all right for the first day, but now, four days later, we were getting tired of Thor following us around.

"Would you like to watch a film?" I asked Thor, knowing how easy it was to distract him with films. He'd been having a bet with Steve on who could watch the most films on Steve's list. Of course, Steve was winning, but Thor was so competitive.

"Ah yes, I think War of the Stars was next on the list," he boomed, pulling himself off the floor and plopping on the sofa between Nat and me. I snorted at his remark.

"You mean Star Wars," I corrected flicking the film on and dimming the lights. Nat rose and escape dot the kitchen as the film started. She returned ten minutes later with a tray full of popcorn, sweets, and soda.

We were ten minutes into the film when my fingers started to tingle. Lifting my hand up, I saw that the tips of my fingers were glowing green and they were starting to become transparent. The green grew as it covered my hand and arm, the transparency following the green glow.

"What's going on?" Nat asked, her eyes moving away from the screen and to my glowing arm.

"I'm not sure," I muttered feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach as my spine started to tingle. I had felt it once before, the first time I teleported to Bruce. My eyes widened upon that fact and I looked to Nat frantically. "Nat," I called out to warn her when I disappeared.

* * *

I appeared in a dark room, a man looking startled as he sat in the corner of the room, his knees up and his arms resting on his knees. Before I could blink he had a gun raised and he fired. The cyan shield bubbled around me and the bullet bounced off the wall.

He fired three more rounds when I gained my bearing and waved my hand, pulling the gun from his grip and flying away from him. he glared at me, his hand reaching for something else to use against me when I held up both hand to him.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I whispered, lower a hand on my stomach, caressing Mumble as he kicked against my hand.

"You're pregnant," he muttered, his voice rough as if he hadn't used it in a while. His eyes were burning my skin as they looked at the large bulging belly I had. I was getting tired of people looking at it as if I was about to burst at any second.

"I am." I looked him over, his long dark hair hanging to his shoulders, parts of it framing his face. He looked familiar and I swear had seen him before. "Where are we?" I asked finally realizing we were in a small metal room.

"In a vault," he replied, his eyes roaming around until they stopped on what I supposed was the door. "Hydra likes to keep me locked in the dark. It's either this over being frozen and I prefer this."

"Hydra?" I asked, feeling goosebumps run up my arms at the mention of Hydra. I'd been hurt at their hands before and so had Pietro, I didn't want that to happen again. Frozen. I thought hard about the man's words and choked when it clicked. "Bucky?"

"You know my name," he said. He was looking at me differently now. I nodded, relaxing as I leaned against the vault wall. I couldn't help but notice that Mumble hadn't let down his shield yet. He must be unsure of Bucky. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eliyana, but you can call me Elia, it's nice to meet you. Steve's been looking for you," I told him spreading my legs out and sighing as I tried to get comfortable.

"Steve?" he paused, his brows furrowing as his eyes distanced. "The man on the bridge? The one that stopped Hydra's helicarrier?"

"Yes, he's also known as Captain America." Bucky nodded, accepting my words before he frowned and looked at me curiously.

"Why do you know him? He works for Shield." I wanted to tell Bucky that there was no Shield anymore, but I didn't want that information getting out.

"I thought Hydra was gone, but then there was the Sokovia incident and then me and Piet got kidnapped and then they tried to kill all the Avengers, so it comes to no surprise that you're here." I paused, biting my lip as I looked at him. "I thought you got away from Hydra."

"I did." It was blunt, and it sounded like he didn't want to explain. At my pointed look, he sighed, running his metal hand through his hair. "I was in Russia and I was spying on the Hydra base there. I came across a woman, the men were luring her in, she was homeless. She fell for it and they tried to rape her. I got her out before they could harm her, but I was captured."

Wow. After hearing so many stories about Bucky as The Winter Soldier, I was finding it hard to believe that the Solider would be willing to help anyone. But Bucky. The Bucky Steve talked about wouldn't hesitate to help someone.

"You're remembering who you are, aren't you?" I asked, feeling my heart pang for him. It was no doubt hard for him to be experiencing those memories. I only hoped his memories as the Solider wouldn't overcome the ones of him as Bucky.

"I remember who I was during the war. James, or Bucky, but I'm not him anymore. I'm not the Asset either, but I'm not the Bucky I once was."

"I can understand that." Bucky shared a look with me, one that made me feel like we were hearing more and seeing more than we could.

"How do you know Steve?" he asked once again, and I nodded, feeling that I should tell him.

"I'm part of the Avengers," I told him. I grew annoyed as he sent me a look, his eyes resting on my bump.

"I find that hard to believe." He snorted. He actually snorted at me. I rolled my eyes and gave a chuckle.

"I am currently inactive. Piet won't let me do anything, not until he's born," I told him, caressing my belly with care.

"Who's Piet?"

"Pietro," I explained, smiling at the thought of my boyfriend. "He's also known as Quicksilver. Really fast and a bit of a sarcastic dick, but he's my boyfriend and I love him."

"How old are you?" Bucky asked suddenly. His eyes were roaming over me, trying to guess my age from my face.

"I'm nineteen," I told him. I saw his reaction. His eyebrows raising in surprise and he had a look like Steve's reaction.

"Are you're parents around?" He wondered. Did he think I had issues? Did he think I was one of those young girls with no parents that ended getting knocked up?

"My dad's Iron Man," I said, feeling the awkwardness grow in the room.

"That explains it," he chuckled, and I felt the laugh bubble out my lips. was he joking? From the look he sent me, I understood that Bucky was joking.

"It was an accident. I'm actually only four months pregnant, but my powers mixed with Piet's kind of mixed and the baby grows twice as fast." Bucky nodded as if he understood what I was saying. I knew he didn't understand the full details, but he got the shorthand version I gave him.

"What are your powers? Teleportation?" I knew why he was asking. He saw that I just appeared in here and was wondering if I could get us out.

"You mentioned we were in Germany?" He nodded, and I sighed deeply. "I won't be able to get us back to America, and I'm not sure how far I can get us from here, but I can probably get us out of Germany."

"I can get us back safely if you can get us out of Germany," he said, and I felt like I could trust him.

We'd been sat here for about an hour and since the first time, he attacked he hadn't made a move to hurt me and I knew he had many knives on his. I could trust Bucky, I could feel that he had no ill intentions towards me. He wanted to protect me.

"Once we get somewhere safe, it won't be long until the team get to us," I mumbled, fingering the necklace that hung around my neck. I held it for him to see. "Tracking device."

"Your father is paranoid," he grunted shifting and rising with a limp. It was then that I realised he was injured.

"I can heal you if you want?" I asked unsure if he'd allow me to touch him.

"I think we should focus on getting out of here." He stepped closer and just as he reached the edge of the shield, it dropped, and Bucky stepped closer. He gave me his hand and pulled me to my feet. "Try and get as far away as possible." I nodded and wrapped my arm around his flesh one and closed my eyes.

I felt the air shift around us and we were hit with water. Flashed my eyes open and stumbled out of Bucky's hold as a searing pain shot through my stomach.

"Elia?" Bucky sounded concerned. His hand gripped my elbow and moved us out of the rain. I glanced up at him, feeling the surprise as I saw the Eiffel Tower behind him. we were standing under the monument and I flushed when I realised where I had transported us.

My sweats felt soggy as Bucky held me to him and another twinge washed over me, and I clenched my stomach in pain.

"Shit," I whispered, clinging onto Bucky as I dropped my fingers to my sweats and pulled them back. The were coated in blood. My vision blurred grey as I looked at my shaky fingers.

"That's not good," Bucky said before I passed out.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
